House of Vegeta 2: Chronicles
by FireCracker7
Summary: The saiyan saga continues! Stories of the present and past. Kakarot, Vegeta, Bardock, the Ou, Raditz, Celipe. And chibis! Mpreg.
1. Chronicles 1 thru 8

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 1

He howled and yowled.

The reigning ruler of Vegetaseii perched atop a high tower wall in the west gardens, his powerful form chiseled like sculpted bronze.  
Barely twenty six, he nonetheless was in early bloom of male majority. Barely clothed in dark training shorts, he crouched sensuously on the stone ledge. A thick stroke of red black fur waved sinuously behind him.

In delight, Vegetann clacked sharp teeth together. Rulership was a wearisome burden, thrust upon him by line and blood. Circumstance gave him the crown at the tender age of fourteen. But he bore it well, for he was strong beyond any.

His only cub was hidden, secure in his other life. His mate held the chibi safely in secrecy. Well formed and powerful, the small one might one day rule.

But visions and inner sense told Vegetann of more...a destiny of might and power unseen by any of royal line. The might of super saiyan.

It was already true. But there would be more. His blood was pure, his loins potent. The shagga (shamans) foretold so before his birth. No ordinary house would he sire. No ordinary mate would he have. Their offspring would be unlike any other...

Silent feet bounded behind him. A long cloak floated in moist breezes kissed by sweet summer blooms. The wild eyed king ignored them, lost in his own thoughts as thick clouds rolled across a full moon.

Vegetann shook his dark mane, growling a primitive singsong. Sharp nails dug into ancient brick. Muscled thighs rippled as he tensed to spring into the jungle below...

Powerful hands grabbed him by the tail, yanking him back from the ledge. Shrieking like an unholy banshee, Vegetann spun, swiping sharp nails at his attacker. The lithe form slipped from a potentially fatal blow.

"BEDDATKA!! Cresan'e de nuttei hr'eyonka!!"

"GRARRGHHH!!"

"Fool! You dare disgrace your parents with this display?!"

The king glowered with flaming eyes. Ublakka stared back defiantly.  
She was one of the elder court, and not in the least intimidated by the burly saiyan.

A snarl. "Stand back, woman. You dare speak to me that way?!"

Her tall form advanced, less fluid with age. Tiny lines etched facial features. "Aye, wretch...for I know every secret of the house, as well you know."

"If you're referring to my father..."

A smirk. "Ai, and more. For I was confidant to the queen herself. She felt his hidden son, one spoke of in hushed whispers-"

"Silence!!" Vegetann roared, fangs slicing the night. "I've no patience for conversation this night, woman. I would run!!"

"Shikshei! Already your foolishness and hot blood have caused calamity. You stand the battlements and howl like a slargg in heat!!"

A reddish black tail swished. "The moon comes...I'll not debate with a dried up crone too old to burn!"

Dark eyes flashed in turn. "The moon is the moon, idieze (idiot.  
Long have I known it's pleasures, so don't lecture me!"

The king turned once more with a lethal grin. "Perhaps I'll favor you out of pity."

"Before you were born did your father favor me!"

Vegetann moved at her. "I know the tales, Ublakka. Keep them or I'll burn you down where you stand."

"Would that I had the power to reward your insolence. Ha! But for a turn here or there, I might be your queen mother."

Snarl. "On a cold day in hell. Stand aside, I go!"

Ublakka grabbed him once more. "Consider, mad one. This impulsiveness has gotten you one chibi-"

"Silence!!"

The aged saiyan spat. "The inner council and royal court have done what they can to conceal your indescretions. Don't be a fool! Would you cast away your throne and heritage for the sake of jungle run?!"

Soft growl. "I cast nothing away...I weary of being king all the time, Ublakka."

The tall woman sniffed in disdain. "Ai, too much like your sire. And your dam was prone to worms."

"I don't have worms! My blood burns like any...I am still saiyan!"

"But king first."

Dark eyes sparked with fire. "You appear somewhat unstable,  
Ublakka...do old crones run hot under moon?!"

The elite purred thickly. "Perhaps, but I have sense enough to get inside. Istanie! The guards even watch your display."

"And yours. I've often wondered at a silver streaked oozaru. Most attractive, eh?"

She punched the broad chest squarely, catching the King by surprise.  
With a grunt and thump he fell on the stone landing.

"You dare?"

Ublakka balled her fists, glaring. "I dare anything, even the wrath of a loon."

He roared at her, tail bristling. "I am Ou Vegetaan, royal heir and descendant of the Vegeenaz, prime. You will not address me in such a manner!" he stood abruptly.

Ublakka stood back from his crackling form. "It is enough, then...I do but attempt to save you from yourself!"

"Am I a cub? I've had season since sixteen!"

"And merely an older cub now. But hold, the skies!!" she looked up,  
hair spiking suddenly.

In raw delight, Vegeta Ou glanced skyward. Thinning clouds rapidly dissipated, exposing the full moon.

/Moon.../

Ublakka shrieked, bounding down the stone stairways in frenzy. Vegeta laughed, a wild thing now.

"Run, crone, run!! Long have I waited to see an elder freak."

Cackling madly he watched her disappear several hundred feet below into deep jungle. The moon rose higher, beckoning. Guards disappeared from the battlements, also melting into forest. Roars were heard in the distance. It was beginning.

There were alotted times for oozaru, since no saiyan could avoid that state for any length of time. The elite were especially secretive about their jungle run, since public image was everything. Better to be shrouded in mystery and keep the lower classes in awe. Planetary funds were constantly replenished to accomodate jungle run and the usual devastation caused. Isolated cases of transforming were forbidden, however, and subject to heavy fines or imprisonment.

This was no such time. Few had ever seen their Ou in oozaru form, and those that had were sworn to secrecy. Being ruler imposed additional restrictions, often driving Vegeta to near madness from suppressing his instincts.

Not tonight. Without conscious thought he chirped, purring a primal singsong known to saiyans since the beginning. Arching his powerful body high above a stone arch, he scented the wind and waited.

An eerie, rattling growl soon sounded from thick jungle. Sniffing,  
Vegetaan tilted his head higher. He bellowed a choppy snarl, tail puffing.

Potent spice and musk wafted through murky night air. Crooning purrs nearby exploded into full throated roars. The call was answered.

Vegeta bounded from the arch, his huge flame of hair spiking and growing. Coal red eyes waited, not too far away. Gracefully he glided down into green landscape, the canopy enveloping him in dark shroud.  
The moon was high now.

Bronzed arms like cable grabbed him as he landed near a stream.  
Vegeta turned into the embrace. His lover was likewise of potent build, glistening in nudity. Hard lengths pressed together as tongues touched. Tails coiling tightly, the pair nuzzled, crinkling their noses in delight. Scents and sounds in the jungle drove them wild. It would be soon now.

"Hruargh...I waited..."

"Snnrl...yessss..."

"Come!!" the saiyan known as Bardock bounded away, tail lashing.  
Vegeta followed him on a tether. Muscled forms took to the trees,  
swinging with frenzy and power. Manes shagged wildly around glowing red eyes.

"Growrrr...the cub??"

"He grows, and is strong."

"There is another..."

"RUARRGH!!"

Clawed feet and hands scaled the treetops. "It is but recent-"

"You didn't tell me!!"

"SNNNRRLL...later..."

"I won't leave this time!"

The saiyans embraced again, grunts and growls replacing speech. They tumbled, landing in a canopy of bushes.

"ROARUURGGAARRR!!"

Little else was said as two oozaru stormed the night. Monstrous hairy fists raised in defiance against the golden outline of the moon.  
Shrieking, they trampled everything in their path.

/The night is ours./

And beastly pleasure awaited.

THE END

Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 2

Dawn skies muted soft shades of reds, purples, and oranges. Wisps of green and blue added to the tapestry of color. The air was thick and humid, fragrant with jungle foilage and soil. It was a typical morning on Vegetaseii.

Various jungle denizens peeped, whistled and roared in the treetops.  
The dominant specie had now retreated, their nocturnal forays done.

Two members of said dominant specie lay entwined near a shaded waterfall, their bronzed bodies gleaming under doppled sunlight. A wild nest of vines and leaves made a bed of primitive, sensual comfort.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly. He immediately breathed in deep, musky scent. Tilting his head slighty, he inhaled the fragrant mop of hair that covered his face.

"Hn..."

A lazy yawn. Bardock blinked to awareness as well, purring softly. A blue black tail playfully stroked thick thighs.

The Ou grunted. "Bardock, I know you're awake."

The handsome warrior opened an eye. "Maybe. You stink, koi..." he rubbed against his mate, grinning stupidly.

Vegeta growled softly. "Rrrrr...I would taste you later. But we need to talk!"

Bardock kissed his hand. "Why? The jungle is sweet this morning-"

"Ai, it is, but there's something important to discuss..."

"Like what, Vegeta? Stop babbling about discussions. We can talk later!"

"Hentai!"

"Heh, I'll bang that fat butt again...I think I did last night!"

Sharp fangs clacked. "Not as hard as I banged yours. Now be quiet and listen!"

Bardock yawned again, lazily flopping over his mate. Their tails coiled.

"Let's get this over with...it's warm, and I feel really gooood..."

Vegeta sidled alongside, turning to face him fully. "Do you remember what I said last night?"

Another silly grin. "Hell no...are you sure we talked at all?"

Vegeta cuffed his head, annoyed. "Asshole. Do you remember??"

Bardock sniffed, eyes sharpening finally. "Not really...you asked me about Raditz, I believe."

Dark eyes smouldered with feeling. "I've kept track of him...seen the holographs you've shown me..."

Bardock stared. "Are you alright? This is-"

"He's beautiful, well formed. I can't even hold him!!"

Strong hands gripped his mate. "Vegeta, we've been over this. The situation-"

"I know the fucking situation!"

Snarl. "Your own damned fault...what the hell did you expect? You can't even claim the cub as your heir...and our people will require one soon enough!"

"Don't tell me how to be king. The public will get what they want...one way or another! My soul burns, Bardock. I'm torn in two."

Dark eyes reviewed him. "Are you insane? My life's been disrupted,  
too. Celipe's finally accepted the boy, but-"

"I don't care about that ragtail, Bardock! Our son is blooded, and meant for rule."

The fine warrior sat up abruptly, turning his back. A thick coil lashed in anger. "She's still my wife, regardless of what you think.  
And you forget, legally I'm third class as well!!"

Vegeta roared. "Shikshei! My ass...we both know what you are!!"

The dark head turned. "Do you have a point?"

Vegeta was very still. "There is another cub."

Bardock blinked. "Say what?"

"That's what I tried to tell you last night...I'm carrying another chibi."

The dark warrior stuttered in stupification. "You...you lie!!"

The Ou stretched on his back languidly, deliberately exposing his belly. His mate stared in confusion.

"What the hell game is this, Vegeta?"

Vegeta took his hand and placed it on himself. "No game,  
Bardock...concentrate and feel the truth."

In total disbelief, Bardock traced his hand over the chiseled torso.  
Sensitive fingers dipped into clefted muscle and planed hardness.  
Ever so gently he probed the small belly slit below the navel.  
Startled, he noticed for the first time how it opened and protruded slightly at his touch.

"This...can't be..."

Velvet eyes partially closed as Vegeta watched him. "No, it's true.  
Can you feel it?"

Bardock felt his instincts take over. A haze, the nimbus of ki that was Vegeta flowed out in waves of power.

And there was something else. He frowned, closing his eyes. A spark.

"I..."

He sensed another ki, impossibly small. It was bound to Vegeta's. And his.

Bardock opened his eyes slowly, strange emotions searing his soul.  
Rage, happiness, fear. His hair stood on end, flashing. The air crackled with power.

Vegeta watched in silence as his mate burst into golden aura. An angry super saiyan glared down at his king. Teal eyes demanded an explanation.

"You lied to me!!"

The Ou was serene. "No. The child is but two weeks along. You were away, and-"

"I was on a purge!!"

Low growl. "Ai, and well done on Bardwett. I wasn't certain until a week ago."

Hands wrapped the royal neck. "I should break your skull for music.  
Scum! You did this after I reconciled with Celipe!!"

The Ou raged now, crackling. His hair likewise stood on end, flashing into white flame. He grabbed Bardock in turn.

"Ha! You marry a ragtail and love a king? Fool...I always get what I want!"

"You tricked me before. Not this time!"

"Have you no other word, Bardock? I feel your heat even now...this cub has a special power!"

"Raditz is strong! Already he rates in the top twelve percent...I've had to pay to get his ki documents altered to avoid suspicion!"

Vegeta purred, despite their threatening deadlock. "Blood always tells in the end. And this chibi...may have even more!"

"Impossible!" Bardock still held his chokehold.

Vegeta Ou roared, flashing sharp fangs. "Feel the ki, how it moves...the dawn of a new era, Bardock. The era of super saiyan!!"

In stunned shock, Bardock released his hold, staring. It was true.  
The ki, though tiny had a potent sting unlike anything he'd ever felt.

Teal eyes blinked, awed. "This baby..."

Vegetaan laughed madly now, dark eyes wild under flaming hair. "A house like none other in the history of our people. You and I,  
Bardock...our offspring! Fury and power, the likes of which our ancestors only dreamed."

"But I can't be revealed, Vegeta-"

"A temporary setback. In time, love, our world will know and fear us."

Conflicting emotion took its toll, as golden spikes flickered and went dark. Bardock could only massage the tight torso.

"You aren't even showing."

The Ou likewise powered down, pulling his mate closer. "Mocco (moron). It's too soon for that! I'm only two weeks along."

The dark warrior managed a smile. "What are you going to do?""

A sigh. "I don't know. The situation at the palace is pivotal now, as well you know. Inshei has her cronies-"

Dark eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Vegeta. She plots against you."

The king curled in their wild nest of vines. "I know. Still, I have more resources. And her figurehead status hasn't changed in elite circles."

"It burns her. She's hated my guts since Raditz was born."

"Ai, and this cub might be the best solution to neutralizing her plans."

Bardock growled. "Explain."

"If this chibi is presented as royal heir, it nullifies her plot to expose our...past."

"You won't use our cub as a bargaining tool, Vegeta!!" another roar.

The Ou clamped a hand on his mouth. "Fool!! The guards are back about in the jungle. Mind your words!"

Bardock pulled the hand away. "I meant what I said" he hissed. "And what's the plan once you begin showing?"

"I always have a plan in place. Didn't I have one for Raditz?"

Bardock snorted. "And the Queen? She isn't going to just disappear."

Vegeta smiled wickedly. "No? I'll find a way to insure her...cooperation."

Evil grin. "Or else?"

"Did I say that? But enough of this. Come here!" the Ou snatched his mate down.

Bardock felt warm, his pulse buzzing. He was lightheaded. "Vegeta...kami take it, you're beautiful." he snuffed along the bronzed neck.

Vegeta purred in bliss. "We'll always find a way."

Bardock lay across his mate, staring at the golden belly again. He rubbed it.

"Hn, to think...our little one is somewhere...in there..."

The Ou flushed. "Stop rubbing me! I'm not a good luck charm."

The dark warrior smiled lazily, tail sweeping across his king. "Do you need anything?"

Deep eyes smouldered. "Only you, Bardock. Everyone else can go to hell."

xxxx

They made love saiyan style several more times. Two glistening figures dangled in a dark canopy of trees by their tails. Pattering waterfall sounded nearby, giving fresh scent to the humid air.

Bardcock held his mate tightly, kissing long lashes.

"You're so beautiful-"

Vegeta growled softly in content. "You said that already...nearly a hundred times!"

"I'll sing!"

The Ou silenced him with a sticky kiss. /No singing. The guards will hear!/

/Then I'll bite you./

"Bardock!" Vegeta hissed as fangs pierced his neck. He mewed madly as hot lips sucked him, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy.

The dark saiyan feasted on red richness, his love roaring wide open through their bond. Overwhelmed, Vegeta lost his balance. The pair abruptly toppled fifty feet into a grove of bushes.

They bounced to the forest floor, surrounded by high blooming flowers. Not that Bardock cared. Still clinging to his love, he softly lapped the neck wound he made. Vegeta shivered in pleasure.

"A...are you trying to kill me?"

Crooning purrs. "The cub...who will it look like?"

"How should I know?"

They were silent awhile, enjoying mutual heat and warmth. Soft breezes carried blooms everywhere. Flower petals stuck to thick hair and sticky skin.

Vegeta Ou stretched against his significant other, in a state of absolute bliss. Dark eyes slitted as he eyed his mate in appreciation. Bardock was a beauty by any saiyan standard, rich features offset by sculpted muscle and glossy pelt.

"You're staring."

"Hai...I was thinking of the babies."

"Hn?"

"Someday Raditz must know his heritage, Bardock. And his sibling."

A sigh. "I know. But circumstances make it impossible now."

"It will happen. I resent having my cub raised as ragtail. It galls me!"

"You gave him to me, Vegeta! Be grateful Celipe cooperated."

Vegeta grunted, his tail lashing in agitation. "He's in the top twelve percent ki you say?"

Bardock smiled with pride. "Ai, the brat fights all the time...I had to drag him from leyschool by the scruff of his neck. Not easy with all that hair!"

"Amazing for a cub so young."

Bardock purred. "I told you. He's already projected for super elite,  
which is why I've had to take so many precautions."

Vegeta stared hard. "Are the raters to be trusted?"

Sharp smile. "With their lives."

Savage grin. "Well said."

Bardock rolled on his back, staring skyward at shaded trees. "I worry about the boy sometimes."

Dark eyes were keen on him. "Why, Bardock? He's potent and well formed...the pride of his heritage."

"OUR heritage, Vegetaan. You know where I'm going with this."

"Again with that?! I tell you, there's no possibility of-"

"Can we be certain? And what about this chibi you carry?"

A smug purr. "Super saiyan. Ai, I feel it in my bones."

Bardock thought a minute. "The possibilities...fate amazes me,  
Vegeta. The Cooler empire is on the rise in this galactic sector...do you follow me here?"

The Ou nodded, grim. "Ai, a convergence of power. It's projected that in another three decades their sphere of influence will reach our solar system directly."

"Our people have served Frieza's family for years, but conflict is inevitable."

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly. "Saiyans aren't servants, and he never could control our people. We're the primary threat to his rule,  
Bardock. Three decades..."

The dark one glowered. "Three decades." he patted his mate's belly. "Time enough!"

The saiyans embraced in their love nest, snarling in affirmation and promise.

THE END

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 3

Nappa waited patiently outside the Ou's upper chambers along with Tozzak, Goboll, and Barjus. The grizzled commanders were among Vegeta's most trusted. They sat at a polished table in the private conference area.

Tozzak spoke first. "You know what this means."

Nappa nodded. "Ai, we are among the few that know...Vegeta grows increasingly reckless."

Barjus nodded, pulling his bearded jaw. "Inshei moves against him now in earnest...her rage knows no bounds. But we have interests as well."

Goboll snarled. "Junior officers and courtisans sniff her tail everywhere, seeking favor. I hear rumors from the parliament she intends to replace long standing members with her own clan."

Nappa grunted, pouring them all a drink. "Shikshei trash...her raggedy group always did aspire beyond their means. Vegetaan never had a choice, thanks to old queen Ruda."

Tozzak gulped his drink. "Ancient, scheming wikka (witch)! Still,  
Vegeta makes it worse with hot blood...the fool!!"

Barjus looked about. "Curious. Bardock isn't here..."

Tozzak smirked. "Why that, eh? Whenever the king is in...a certain state, he's nowhere to be seen!"

"Are you implying what I think?!" Goboll grinned smugly.

Nappa shook his head in thought. "Krukka, his sire Gedok was bad enough, back in the day when I came up through ranks. You know the rumors!"

Barjus sniffed. "Hn, about Gedok's mirde (child of destiny)?"

Goboll sighed. "The son he never claimed, supposedly. Bah! Dry talk from brainless social climbers."

"Not so brainless." Nappa murmured, as if to himself. "I was among the coterie that witnessed the birth of Vegeta's hidden cub."

Barjus stared. "Ai, we all know of the secret. But what's that to do with Gedok?"

The bald general lowered his voice, mindful of his words. "Nothing directly, but hear me out...who among us is a walking contradiction in status and power?"

The commanders stared at each other. Tozzak braved the first comment.

"Bardock is...we all know it. No third class known has ever rated his power."

Nappa looked about quickly. "I'll only say this once. Have any of you ever noticed his ki spike?"

They all nodded shortly. Nappa continued.

"And few elites as well...which leads me to conclusions. Do you follow this?"

Shocked silence.

Barjus blubbered. "Are you mad? Do you know what you imply?!"

"I won't be hung for treason, Barjus...but we've all wondered at his 'fast track' to the top of our ranks."

Tozzak thought a moment. "He is young to command so many armies..."

"Rumors have ever persisted about his blood in elite circles."

"And why did Vegeta give him the cub to hide?"

Nappa lifted an eyebrow. "Why indeed? Think!"

The commanders gasped. Barjus waved them all to silence. "Bedattka.  
Enough, or we'll all be hung!"

Nappa sipped his drink again. "These thoughts have plagued me for years. Now Vegeta is with child again. Krukka! This insanity has no end."

Tozzak sighed. "Bardock hiding the cub proves nothing, Nappa."

"No? Are you dense?"

"He had least seniority at the time and would raise the least suspicion." Goboll added. "We would be too high profile for such-"

"Asshole!!" Nappa thundered. Our Ou GAVE the baby to Bardock."

Heavy silence was his only reply.

The bald general snuffed, annoyed. "And now we wait for audience with Vegeta, who bellows like a madman from his bed."

xxxx

Vegetaan roiled in the royal chambers, heaving with pain and fever.  
Glerunn was at his side, with sterile cloths and draughts. Other servants were preparing medications.

"Be still!"

Vegeta roared, arching from sweat soaked sheets. Darkly handsome features were contorted in savage fury. Servants barely held him still as he thrashed in agony.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU STUPID SLARRGS...THIS CUB DRIVES ME MAD!!"

"Silence, Vegeta!! Or I'll put you to sleep!" Glerunn shouted,  
slamming broad shoulders down.

The Ou sweated, holding his thickening belly. He had been in bed for over a week with pain, weakness and fever.

"Glerunn...do something about this chibi, I say. It won't keep still!!"

The grizzled physician prepared syringes. "Vegeta, you have worms.  
I'm going to give you medicine for that, and a relaxant."

The king clenched his teeth. "Sss...will the cub be harmed?"

"No, although it's strange for a chibi to move this early."

"Tell it to this baby! I can't sleep, I can barely eat..."

"You're only two months along-"

"So what!!" Vegeta roared again. "The little fiend is ripping me apart!!"

xxxx

The commanders postponed their meeting, as recommended by Glerunn.  
With grim faces they milled about the castle grounds, mulling options for maintaining the regime.

Vegeta was finally resting comfortably. Muzzy from sedation and medication, he lay in plush comfort. Small footsteps entered his private chamber.

"Father?"

The Ou tilted his head, smiling weakly. A very young Vegeta no Ouji stood in the doorway, under heavy velvet curtain. Wide dark eyes were clouded with worry.

The king motioned to him. "Come, child. Sit beside me here."

The princeling nearly bounded across the room, his lithe form gracefully covering the small distance. The boy clambered up and snuggled, his fat tail coiling the king's arm.

Vegeta sighed, breathing spicy scent from the tender skin. He nuzzled a thick flame of hair.

"Why have you been crying, Vegeta?"

The boy sniffed, his heart shaped face flushed. "I...I wasn't crying,  
father. I heard you and got scared."

Cable like arms wrapped around. "Don't be afraid. Haven't I always told you a prince is strong, even when scared?"

Another sniff. "Yes, father."

"Good. Now why were you scared?"

"Because I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine. See?"

The princeling looked him over oddly. "You smell funny."

A sigh. "I've been sick, child."

The bright face tilted down, staring. "Paba, you're kinda fat. Did you eat something big?"

Vegeta nearly choked down a laugh. "Indeed. I bit off more than I could chew."

The princeling snickered. "I can feel something! Is there somebody else in the room?"

The Ou went pale. "No child, just us two."

The boy tilted his head, frowning. "Uh uh." Keen eyes looked about in confusion. A small nose sniffed again. "Somebody real little." a reddish black tail swished wildly. Finally the dark gaze fell on the Ou's swollen middle.

"Right there!" the little ouijan pointed.

Vegeta flushed. "That's enough!"

"But-"

"Go play now."

"You okay, father? I can make a medicine."

The king made a face. "I don't think so. Go on, now" he kissed the thick mop of hair.

The ouijan bounded down from the bed. "All right. I'll tell the servants to bring you food later."

Vegeta smiled, propping himself up in bed. "You do that. Away, sesei (darling)!"

Squealing, the young saiyan raced out, nearly tripping over his tail.  
The Ou sidled down in bed again, relaxing against satin pillows.

The chamber was quiet momentarily. Until...

"I hear you, woman. There's little point in hiding."

Queen Inshei strode out in regal annoyance. Her tone was smug. "A queen doesn't hide. I merely waited for this opportunity."

"Typically your style. What do you want?"

Angular features tightened under bejewelled braids. "Not much at this time. I merely find this situation amusing."

"What's so damn amusing?!"

A sly laugh. "You, Vegetaan. The look on your face moments ago was priceless. The boy's instincts lead him true, as they would any saiyan."

"He's too young to know."

"No he isn't. Fool! The inner court and select members of the parliament know the truth, as well as several of your generals-"

The Ou nearly climbed from bed. "Beware, Inshei..."

She waved him off, laughing. "Spare me your empty threats. I enjoy seeing that cub turn your insides out! You deserve it."

"You dare speak to your king that way?!"

"Why not? You care nothing for me as queen! I'll have my due, Vegeta."

"Wikka (witch). I know you manuever within the parliament, woman.  
Your ragged clan will never achieve dominance!"

"We'll see...several of my dear relatives wait patiently. It would seem many elder members have secrets they don't want revealed-"

"Mocco!! (Moron!!)" the outburst cost Vegeta as he clutched his belly once more.

Inshei laughed madly. "Drop one, drop another! Tell me, do promises in sweat under moon feel good now?"

A ki ball formed in Vegeta's hand. "So help me, woman...I'll kill you now and worry about consequences later!"

She made an affected smile. "Kill Vegeta's mother? Oh, I think not...your rule would come to a swift end."

"You overestimate yourself."

"Horny bastard...you can't get Bardock out of your system!!"

"I'll hear no more, woman. Begone!"

"Gladly." she stormed out, silken robes trailing.

xxxx

Vegeta fell back into bed, his ki ball dissipating. He wanted to sleep...

/Vegeta./

Dark eyes snapped open. /Bardock? Where are you?/

/Where the hell do you think? On this half assed mission to backwater Osakki Five./

/It's too hot for you here, now./

/So I gathered. The bitch giving you problems, eh?/

/What else is new. I should have killed her just now./

/Good. Then I can kill you!!/

/?!/

/Shikshei royal skank...how many are you going to have?!/

/Bardock, I swear this was unexpected. I thought my bearing cycle was over!/

/Bullshit!! Haven't you screwed with me enough?? Who raises this new baby?!/

A sigh. /This chibi is a problem.../

/What? Has my worst fear finally happened?!/

/Not that!/

A pause. /What, then? When I last saw you, there was no cub!/

The Ou smiled to himself in the link. /Bardock...the Ardwett jungle.../

/!!/

/Under moon...three nights.../

/Shit!!/

/Hn, your own fault. You followed!/

/Dammit, Vegeta. We have a MOON cub?/

A grimace. /Based on the way its ripping my insides...yes!!/

/You deserve it!/

/Asshole! This is your child also. You will raise it!/

/Like hell...let Vegeta grow with his sibling!/

/We'll discuss this later, Bardock./

/No we won't! Celipe would put a knife to my neck./

/So why stay with her? There's no point, now!/

/Several reasons I won't go into./

"RUARRGHH!!"

/Vegeta! What the hell??/

The Ou heaved again. /This daza (demon) tears me in two!!/

/That's insane...you aren't that far along!/

A snarl. /If I could blow this evil cub out now I would!!/

Bardock laughed from his ship. /Goodnite, sweet king...cradle the mostri (monster) well until I return!/

The saiyan commander walked down dark corridors, infinitely amused.

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 4

The princeling no Ouji skipped through the corridors of the castle,  
his long tail swinging wildly. Various courtiers and military officers about the great halls smiled in greeting as the small prince bounded through.

Despite his tender age, Vegeta had a sense of pride and place. He abruptly stopped, tilting his chin high.

"What are you laughing at? Do you make fun of your prince?!"

The adults coughed, forcing themselves to serious expressions. One officer spoke first, a captain of the third court.

"Ahem. We meant no offense, great one. But why such excitement going through the castle, eh?"

The heart shaped face took on a haughty air. "Well, there's a strange cub in the upper chambers. I wanna see it."

The others stared in open curiosity, murmuring amongst themselves.

Another saiyan stood forward, a thickset female in dented battle armor. "Hn, perhaps it's merely a child of an elite guest,  
princeling."

The young Ouji shrugged. "Maybe. I'll ask paba. Now goodbye!"

And with that the royal prince Vegeta no Ouji stalked away, taking his leave. The adults smiled as he retreated.

xxxx

Vegeta Ou was about the castle as well, preparing speeches for several conferences. One of the servants, Dashke, raced to her king and kneeled.

"Milord. The princeling is in the upper chambers, on the north side!"

Vegeta paused, looking up from his private desk. "He's where?!"

The young saiyan pointed past the doorways to cavernous halls. "Ai,  
about an hour ago...he made mention of a chibi he wanted to-"

The Ou was already past her in a blur.

xxxx

Vegeta nearly strangled several servants on the way up. He found the royal physician Glerunn in a short alcove near the top levels. The grizzled saiyan was arguing with several naa'te (nursekeepers).

The imposing king stormed them all. "What is this nonsense?!" he thundered. In horror they collapsed to their knees. Even Glerunn stood off a bit.

"Where is Vegeta?!"

A quivering naa'te indicated a room nearby. "In there, o King. The cub got past us before we could stop him!"

Vegeta rounded on Glerunn. "Well? These are under your watch!!"

The elder saiyan stammered. "I...it is an error, Vegeta. I had no idea the ouji even knew of the chibi, much less where to find him."

"Bah" the Ou pushed past them all. "Get out of my face, all of you!!"

The saiyans scattered like seeds.

xxxx

The Ou nearly fainted once inside. On a large bed covered in velvet lay the tender prince, asleep beside a snoring chibi. A reddish black tail coiled protectively around the infant.

Vegeta put a hand to his head. Kami, what to do here?

Bright round eyes opened blearily as the princeling blinked,  
sniffing. "Father?"

The King approached the bed slowly. "Ai, boy. What do you here?!"

The small prince nosed the baby, running his face along soft skin. "I wanted to see...I thought there was a chibi here."

"What do you mean, you 'thought?'"

A long tail thumped as the young prince pressed against the cub,  
burying his face against the thick little mop. The chibi sucked its tongue in sleep.

"Stop smelling him and answer me, child!"

The wild flame of hair was disheveled from sleep. "Well, I kept feeling a baby around here somewhere. And I could smell him, so-"

"So you went looking."

Vegeta no ouji sat up on the bed, his blue unisuit a sharp contrast to red velvet bedsheets.

"Ai. I saw the servants cover him up sometimes and go in dark places."

The Ou was stunned, sitting next to the boy. "How...how long have you known about this?"

The young prince shrugged. "A week or two."

Their conversation was interrupted as the chibi opened enormous black eyes. The tousled little head wobbled as the baby looked about.

The king watched his princeling son. Vegeta purred, his voice high.  
The soft young face stared at the chibi tenderly.

"Paba, he's pretty. Can I keep him? He smells good!"

As if in response a small bluish black tail coiled a reddish black one.

The Ou stammered, at a loss for words. Utter madness, even now he knows...

"No, Vegeta. The cub's parents will be here later to pick him up."

The small prince was crestfallen. "Oh."

The king gathered him in and kissed. "Go now...your oozaru training will start in an hour. Vehane awaits you."

Vegeta slipped from the bed. "All right." he glanced once more at the chibi before leaving.

"I still wish I could keep him."

"That's enough, Vegeta. Begone!"

With a snarl the prince spun and bolted. His sire sighed as small footsteps faded.

What am I going to do?

xxxx

Vegeta cradled the baby, barely awake. The chibi growled thinly, tail puffing.

Handsome features smiled. "Silly daza (demon). Your father comes for you, Kakarot."

"True enough."

Startled, the Ou glared at a dark corner of the room. Bardock slipped between partitions, his deep eyes intense.

"Are you mad!"

"I used the secret corridor, Vegeta. No one saw me."

"Hn! You're getting too good at sneaking up...I didn't sense you!"

Bardock smiled, approaching the bed. "He's beautiful." fingers ran through thick strands of blue black hair. The chibi purred.

"Hai" the king managed, feeling warm. Kakarot squashed in tight.

"He looks so small in your arms like that, Vegeta."

Vegeta chuckled. "Mine alone, it seems...the hell ball bit five servants today!"

The commander laughed. "You're kidding." he poked a finger at the baby. Kakarot nibbled the tip.

"You aren't feeding him enough."

"Bah...the loon's already had three bottles of liver meal. I spend half the time cleaning his poop."

Bardock laughed again. "In one end, out the other. It's all good,  
Vegeta!"

The king made a face. "I'll take your word for it. Have arrangements been made with Celipe?"

A shadow crossed the handsome saiyan's face. "Not exactly...I haven't had time to tell her."

"Bardock!!"

Kakarot started chirping, his tail coiling like a spring. The Ou pulled it straight.

"Fool...you can't just walk in with a baby!"

A pause. "I'll come up with something. Now give him to me!" Bardock lifted the baby from Vegeta's arms. Kakarot cuddled, wrapping his tail around a thick forearm.

"Ase'da ne pauy, Kakarot."

The chibi shrieked in response. Bardock nuzzled the sweet skin,  
inhaling. "He bites a lot, eh?"

The Ou folded his arms, grinning. "Ai, he's sunk teeth in everyone...Glerunn couldn't give him his worm shots without wearing armor!"

Bardock bounced his mini-self. "Mostri! (Monster!) You need a muzzle."

"grawwrrrarww" needle teeth shone. Stubby legs kicked madly.

The Ou pointed at a bag on the table. "Those provisions should get you started, until you can buy more."

Bardock stood with the cub. "Well enough."

"Time is of the essence, Bardock. Vegeta knows!"

Dark eyes went wide with shock. "He WHAT??"

"Ai, he senses their connection. I found them curled together earlier today, asleep."

Bardock thought that over. "If I had known, I would've come earlier."

"No, it's just as well...the castle is busy today" he stood also.

"Come here."

"Hn?" Bardock turned. The Ou grabbed him in a tight embrace. Kakarot was pressed between them.

Sticky kiss. /Care for him well./

Soft purr. /I will./

Vegeta kissed the chibi next. "Menarni (be strong) my little one,  
since I will be watching. And know you are loved."

Kakarot purred. The Ou turned his back abruptly.

"Take him and go."

Nodding silently, Bardock glided out. Vegeta shut his eyes in pain,  
fighting tears.

"Firestorm." he whispered to himself.

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 5

Prince Vegeta was but hours returned from a purge on a small backwater world called Gennui 8. The razing was uneventful and predictable. Vegeta did quick, clean work.

After submitting his report to Frieza, he spent the required evening aboard the alien's ship in 'celebration'. Vegeta hated having to go through the routine, but he was obligated to his people...

It was always the same. Frieza tied him down, stroked him.

"You're so lovely, Prince. We're so good together...and your father is most cooperative. I couldn't ask for a better...pet!

He snarled in defiance. The touches revolted, disgusted him. A saiyan of his power shouldn't have to submit, and yet...

In his personal chambers he heaved in humiliation and personal anguish. Tears ran unbidden down proud features. Barely twenty,  
Vegeta felt the weight of obligation wearing him down, crushing his resolve. Despite outward appearances, he had his breaking point.

But he was held in a familiar embrace, one most welcome and comforting. A burly saiyan of some refinement spoke encouragement in his ear.

"Vegeta, listen to me."

The huge flame of hair was still tucked against a broad shoulder as they sat closely.

"Ai, Radtiz...it seems I can always talk with you."

The maned saiyan smiled. "Things are difficult on this turn, ne?"

White gloves wiped tears away as Vegeta straightened. "Sometimes I can't deal with it all, Raditzsu. I feel like I'm blowing apart-" he heaved again.

Raditz crushed him close. "You've endured much for the sake of our people, Vegeta. A lesser saiyan would have broken long ago."

"Sometimes father is harsh."

"By necessity, but you can deal with it. I've seen your versatility in handling situations."

"Not so good with Frieza, I'm afraid."

The older saiyan touched the proud forehead. "Vegeta, you have super saiyan potential. On the day you achieve your destiny I have no doubt Frieza will pay."

Dark eyes were hopeful. "Do you think so? I want to fight him, and yet I'm not strong enough. Not yet."

"You will be. And for what it's worth, I would be at your side when the worm dies."

A slow grin. "I see...to pick up the pieces left by your prince?"

"Ha! Maybe I'll join in the fun."

A shiver. "I want his head on a stick for what he's done-"

Raditz grabbed him tight. "I know he's touched you! I'll string his guts in the castle halls for that, Vegeta."

Vegeta felt warm, eyeing his companion with an odd mixture of awe and respect. Raditz and he always shared a peculiar bond that defied the classifications of their society. And the large saiyan's appearance was anything but ordinary. How was he third class?

Equally dark features stared back, impressively handsome. "What? Am I growing horns or something?"

Vegeta nearly frowned, thinking. "Strange...I constantly marvel at how well we get along. It's as if I can 'read' you sometimes."

Raditz looked away briefly. "Prince, a saiyan's instincts are ever true. There may be more between us than we know."

The ouji blinked in shock. "What say you?!"

"Do I seem strange? A contradiction?"

Vegeta stared hard, thinking. "There is...a seeming to you, Raditz.  
You remind me of someone else, but I can't put a finger on it."

Raditz returned the intense gaze. "Anyone you know?"

"The way you carry yourself, your demeanor..." Vegeta shook his head quickly. "Never mind...it makes no sense in any case."

"No, it doesn't-"

"You don't look third class either, which is also peculiar. And then there is a resemblance." gloved fingers traced the distinctive hairline.

Raditz chose his words carefully. "If I confessed my instincts to you, would you have me beheaded?"

The ouji removed his hand, smirking. "Only if you're disrespectful or outrageous."

A deep breath. "My words will seem insane, but hear me out."

Vegeta was very still now. "Go on."

"Over the years both Kakarot and myself have been in and out of the palace. I've often wondered why."

The ouji shrugged. "It's fairly common for special guests to stay here...the place is certainly big enough."

"Ai, but why were we here for long stays?"

Vegeta stared again. "Didn't your father explain why?"

"Not to my satisfaction. Other cubs stayed in the palace, true, but they were elite by classification...and none stayed up to a year like we did!"

The Ouji looked off into space, collecting mental images across the years. Two 'third class' cubs in the palace...rumors and innuendo in elite circles about their preferred status...his father's vague explanations...

Red anger flared. "What do you imply, Raditz?!"

The maned saiyan turned on the bed, folding his arms. The chiseled jaw jutted.

"Hn! If Kakarot and I had favored status, it was never explained.  
There are few possibilities."

Dark eyes narrowed on him. "Your father has favor with mine-"

A smirk. "Ha! Just how much, my prince?"

"You dare?!"

"I'm no shikshei trash, despite classification. Do I seem that way?"

Vegeta could only gawk. "You've lost your mind."

Raditz pointed to himself. "Do I look third class? Does Kakarot?!"

Dark eyes were enormous now. "Kakarot-"

"Ai, you've always asked me about him, sensed his mood..."

"Coincidence! He was in the palace a great deal."

"Have the servants said nothing in secret? Do you know all the rumors?!"

The Ouji jutted his jaw as well, now. "Hai. Should anyone of intelligence believe every wagging tongue?"

"I also know that our appearance at the castle always coincided with the breakup of our parents. Whenever things got rocky, we were sent here."

The prince gasped at the implication. "Raditzu, I don't want you repeating this to anyone else!"

"Does this mean I won't be beheaded?"

The royal heir folded his arms in consternation. "No. I need to think." he paused.

"How is Kakarot, by the way? I sense things aren't well with him."

Raditz stared at him before answering. "Not well at all. He's having a terrible time with his first rut."

"Kami knows I remember that!"

"Ai, he rubs against everybody. Mother had him hospitalized when he became mentally unstable." the deep voice fell.

Vegeta shook him. "What?"

A nod. "He was treated at a main facility in the downtown districts.  
For his own safety Kakarot was restrained and medicated."

The ouji felt an odd, protective anger. "How dare they-"

A large hand clapped his shoulder. "It was necessary, Vegeta...it had gotten so bad my little brother couldn't function. His brain chemistry was unbalanced, making him psychotic."

"That's terrible."

"His behavior has complications. Kakarot's a moon cub."

Stone cold shock. "Is Bardock mad?! He could be broken if that gets out."

Raditz appeared weary. "I trust you with this information, Vegeta.  
Much of Kakarot's erratic behavior can be contributed to-"

"I know the implications of being conceived under moon!"

Dark eyes were on the prince hard. "Do you realize what you said earlier?"

"About what?!" the ouji was impatient.

"You said you sensed Kakarot's situation-"

"It was a figure of speech!"

Raditz stood. "Vegeta, I'll take my leave now, with your permission."

The shorter saiyan also stood, folding his arms. "Yes, you may go. I need time alone now, to think."

"Just consider the possibilities, my prince. If my words don't seem too outrageous, I think we need to talk more."

Dark eyes were oddly warm as Vegeta glanced up. "I appreciate your time, Raditz. Go now."

With a haughty air the burly saiyan walked out, head high. His stride was anything but typical.

Vegeta stared after him, trying to make sense of the conversation.  
Dark eyes narrowed in thought.

The way he walks, his profile...and the attitude...

Realization hit him like a meteor.

FATHER?!

"No...it can't be!!" he hissed to himself.

Turning on his heel Prince Vegeta no Ouji headed for the royal archives, determined to find the truth.

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 6

Vegeta sat in his office, tapping a stylus absently. The conversation he'd had with Raditz had him totally distracted.

What madness were we talking about? We've always gotten along...but that doesn't mean anything special. Does it?

His thoughts roiled wildly. Furious, the ouji hurled the stylus across the room.

"Bah! I'm all but useless like this...I need answers!"

xxxx

Raditz received a summons to the castle later that afternoon. His best friend, Humoz, entered the gym area where warriors trained.  
Their barracks nestled in the mountains, hundreds of miles away from the castle proper.

The bearded saiyan mopped his brow, grinning wickedly. "Word is you're wanted at the big house again!"

Raditz sneered, catching the inference to past visits. "Shut up.  
Prince Vegeta demands audience, and I can't disappoint him."

"At least you won't have to pack a bag!" Humoz teased again.

Raditz didn't find it funny. "You want a broken nose?"

Humoz sat next to his friend on a stool while they watched other soldiers work out. "Any idea what it's about?"

The great mane shook. "None. Odd, I was just there the other day."

"You didn't piss our prince off, did you?"

"Hardly. He'd just returned from a purge on some backwater."

Humoz pulled his beard in thought. "Yeah, I heard about that. Our ouji is extremely efficient."

Raditz looked at his chronometer. "Ai, I'd better get going."

xxxx

Raditzsu decided to change into flashier armor than his standard issue. Something in him rebelled at being seen as ragtail, though physically he bore no resemblance to any third class. Open stares followed the so called third class who stalked regally through castle halls.

Raditz smirked in satisfaction. Aye, let them stare...they're so used to seeing lower class squirm and dress like pond scum. Not me!

A thickly built saiyan of considerable renown watched him also,  
surrounded by cronies. Nappa.

"Hn, what's this? Another return visit, Raditzsu?"

The maned saiyan whipped around, glaring. "What buisness is it of yours, Nappa?"

The hard mouth laughed. "Oh, I make everything in the castle my buisness, boy."

One of the other commanders stepped forward, Hurrun. He tapped shiny armor.

"Fancy pants, eh? This armor must have set you back a piece, boy."

Raditz pushed the hand away. "Again, none of your buisness. Get out of my way!"

The others encircled him in the great hallway. "Insolent trash"  
Hurrun snarled, shaking his square head. "You think being pretty gains you access to the elite? Bah...back to your own kind!"

Red haze fogged the young warrior's vision. "My own kind!!"

Still another general spoke, Wurrd. Her shaggy spikes were pleated around bone clamps. Dark armor covered her thick body.

"Don't start something you can't finish, boy. If our ouji didn't desire your appearance, we'd surely have tossed you out by now."

Raditz glared angrily. "We'll see."

Nappa moved aside. "Go on, while you still can."

The young warrior stalked between them all, his large frame gleaming in polished silver. The generals stared intently as he disappeared down busy corridors.

Wurrd spoke first. "Nappa, I tell you...that boy is..."

"Ai. I'd come to the same conclusion years ago, but there's no hard evidence..."

The female commander lowered her voice. "You witnessed, among others.  
And rumors have ever persisted."

The thick general waved for her to stop. "Are you mad, Wurrd. Not here!"

Hurrun nodded secretively. "Hai, evidence enough. There are those that know, Nappa. Why deny it?"

The bald general glowered in the direction Raditz went. "Because I want my head squarely where it is. Still, these visits grow brazen."

"Is your memory so poor? You were there!"

"True, but that isn't proof about Raditz-"

"Faugh!" Wurrd snapped impatiently. "If that's the way you want to play it...but it's known he gave the child to Bardock!"

"And Bardock is his father, ne?" Hurrun grinned slyly. "Coincidence,  
or more?"

Nappa looked away briefly. "Supposedly his mother is a ragtail by name of Celipe."

"Do you buy that? Really?"

A snort. "I don't know what to believe. Those entrusted to the secret swore not to speak of it..."

Wurrd folded her arms, nodding. "True, but even secrets slip through cracks."

Nappa thought a minute. "The one thing that perplexes me is his power level...there's nothing extraordinary about it."

The other two stared in surprise.

"You mean, he actually rates as ragtail??" Wurd stammered. "But..."

"Ai, I've gone round and round in my own mind on this. It makes no sense."

"Maybe the changeling is another...still, this brazen wurla (low class) struts the castle as if he owns it!" Hurrun huffed.

Nappa shook his head again. "Something about this has rankled me for years. Who does he remind you of?"

With a hushed whisper the generals spoke in unison. "Vegeta Ou."

xxxx

The prince waited impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Where is that shiksha-"

Raditz stepped into the imperial chambers and kneeled. "My Ouji desires audience?"

Vegeta looked him over in surprise. How is he dressed? Kami, he looks like an elite soldier...or royal...

Raditz glanced up at the long pause. "My prince?"

"Why...are you dressed so formally?"

The warrior glanced down at himself. "I thought to please my prince.  
Is it sufficient?"

Vegeta looked him over again. "Very. Now get up, for I have little patience today!"

Raditz stood, perplexed. "We but spoke yesterday-"

"Silence, I didn't give you permission to talk. Our previous conversation rankled me, Raditz. I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

Dark eyes blinked in confusion. "I...don't understand?"

A sigh. "The conversation regarding our...curious past."

The larger saiyan remembered to breathe. "Then, you think there's merit to what I said?"

"To what you implied. Yes. That's why I summoned you here...the two of us are going to review the hidden archives."

"Ba...but I can't! I'm only third class-"

"You have the protection of your prince, dolt! Now follow me, we go."

Numbly, Raditz could only comply as they headed out.

xxxx

He couldn't believe it. They walked through the castle, side by side.  
Confused and amazed stares followed them. Courtiers, servants, elites all were dumbfounded at the sight of their ouji strutting through with a flashy third class at his side. Tongues wagged, heads turned aside in whispers.

Icy glares from Vegeta no Ouji dampened their curiosity. Eyes averted nervously.

"What's their problem?" Raditz finally asked, annoyed as they proceeded on.

"Never mind them, you're with me. Be silent!"

As many times as he'd visited the castle, even lived there, Raditz never ceased to be amazed at it's sheer size.

As if picking up on his thoughts, Vegeta nodded. "You've never seen all of it, and there's more...the planetary archives are below ground."

"What?!"

"Ai, what I share with you now precious few have knowledge of.  
Consider it a royal boon."

"But won't the Ou be pissed?"

A smirk. "Let me deal with that. Now observe as we go, Raditz."

In awed silence the burly saiyan looked about. They descended down a huge walkway made of polished marble. Massive columns exsquisitely carved adorned the graceful hallway.

/This seems endless./

Further down they wound, approaching a gigantic stone wall. It appeared to be carved from a mountain face.

"We're below level now" Vegeta explained. "That wall is carved from subgrade stone. The archives reside here."

"Incredible...the castle actually rests on the central library?"

A laugh. "Ai, not the public records but true ones. You'll see."

The burly saiyan nodded in silence. Out of nowhere, guards appeared with stun poles and ki suppressors.

"HOLD."

The Ouji grinned coldly. "Stand aside, I desire access."

Stun poles pointed at the pair. "There's been no notification."

Dark eyes burned with fire. "Don't be foolish. I'll only say it once."

Raditz spoke in his ear. "Maybe we should come back-"

"Ne" Vegeta snarled, pointing a glowing hand. "Stand aside!!"

A captain stepped forward then. "Ouji, what do you here? Rarely do any access these records!"

"I'll not explain to you, captain Orokk. While I respect your duty,  
you'll stand aside for your prince. Could you risk a battle that would damage these chambers?"

She thought that over momentarily. "Probably not. Yemada! All of you...allow the prince and his guest access!!"

The heavily armored guards moved aside, melting into the corridors.  
Their prince nodded in satisfaction.

"Power will out."

xxxx

The sheer enormity of the catacombs was breathtaking. The lower levels resembled an endless library full of ancient books, scribes and data files.

Vegeta explained as they walked the giant hallways. "Many of the oldest records have been updated on data chips for permanent storage.  
However, the original documents are preserved whenever possible."

Raditz nodded, glancing about at busy caretakers. "Makes sense...there's always more than one copy of any documentation."

Gloved hands pointed at various storage levels. "The oldest documents date back nearly five thousand years, when our people first developed written language. Every birth, death, social event and city structure is recorded."

The maned saiyan stared up. "It must be an endless task, keeping track of everything."

"True enough, and new chambers are ajoined to this one every few decades."

"Who are all these people?"

"Historians and recorders. Their job is continuous."

The pair continued in silence for some time, as curious eyes stared.  
A tall saiyan approached them, wearing glistening robes the color of dewdrops. A long beard grew from his narrow jaw, shaped and cut severely at the bottom.

"Greetings, Ouijan. What brings you here?"

Vegeta glanced around. "Urtok, I need access to royal records, fairly recent. No more than two or three decades."

A thick eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Of which variety?"

"Blood records."

A gasp. "Ah, those are of highest classification-"

"I want to see them!!"

"But why, Vegeta? I don't understand-" he glanced at Raditz.

"Don't concern yourself with that. My visit will be fairly brief."

"I...don't know..."

"Enough!! Just point us in the right direction."

Dark eyes looked over the younger saiyans. "Very well, ouji...but this is highly irregular."

"So is our circumstance."

xxxx

Contrary to Vegeta's belief, their visit was anything but brief.  
Hours later the two saiyans were pouring over old documents, records,  
and data files. Food had been sent in.

Raditz clutched his wild mane . "I'm going blind from this, Vegeta.  
What the hell are we looking for, specifically!"

The Ouji held a data chip. "Anything regarding the recent bloodlines of Vegeta...all births."

Raditz blinked in shock. "That would include your father!"

"Ai...and here reside all true records, not those altered for public databases."

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

Dark eyes sparkled. "We need to have facts, not suspicions. And I love a good mystery."

"Wait, here's something on my computer screen...about the Ou!"

"Hn!" the Ouji sidled next to the larger saiyan. "Ah...father's own records."

The bright screen flashed small text. Information poured out in a scroll...

DATA FILE RECORD #4992010399911-aaa-9911138488. Birth Vegetaan (M)  
0013.06.88. Sire/ Gedok 0013.04.59/ Dam/ Aperdis 0013.11.64 /  
Classification 0-1/Super Elite. Blood YT negative/Color RDB.

Raditz glanced at his Ouji. "I hope you don't mind if I say 'so what?'"

A smirk. "Let's scan down further...we need to see more!"

"Hn, there's an awful lot here..."

"Wait! There, Raditz!!"

Eerie bright light washed over them from the screen. The burly saiyan pointed.

"This is your record, Vegeta!"

"Ai. I've never looked at it before, there was no need."

"Fascinating."

DATA FILE RECORD #4122013029911-aca-9914448488. Birth Vegeta (M)  
0014.07.16. Sire/ Unknown 0013.12.95/ Sabat/ Vegetaan 0013.06.88/  
Classification 0/Super Saiyan. Blood ST negative/Color RDB.

The ouji tapped his chin in thought. "Now for your record."

Raditz swallowed. "I'm nervous for some reason, Vegeta. I don't see Queen Inshei's name on your true record."

"No, she didn't birth me. Of course I knew that even as a child, for senses ever lead true."

"She didn't smell like your mother either."

"No. Now keep scrolling down!"

"Shit..."

DATA FILE RECORD #8332011376711-azz-9914418025. Birth Raditzsu (M)  
0014.01.11. Sire/ Bardock 0013.12.95/ Sabat/ Unknown 0013.06.88/  
Classification 1/Super Elite. Blood ST negative/Color BLB.

Raditz looked away. "Oh Kami..." he shuddered.

The Ouji spoke in a whisper, his mouth dry. "There's only Bardock...and Kakarot to check..."

Still more information flashed after a query:

DATA FILE RECORD #9766011790312-atv-1478918033. Birth Bardock (M)  
0013.12.95. Sire/ Unknown 0013.04.59/ Dam/ Ubera 0013.10.55/  
Classification ?? Unknown. Blood YS negative/Color BLB.

"What the f-??" both saiyans said in unison.

DATA FILE RECORD #6642011669011-oof-9225617775. Birth Kakarotto (M)  
0014.03.21. Sire/ Bardock 0013.12.95/ Sabat/ Unknown 0013.06.88/  
Classification 0/Super Saiyan. Blood ST negative/Color BLB.

The pair sat with their mouths open. Raditz found his voice first.

"What does this mean, Vegeta? Even these records don't reveal everything about father!"

"There has to be a cross index somewhere with that information!"

"Transpose the dates on these records...see what I mean?!"

In consternation, the prince tapped his fingers. "It...indicates what we both suspect, but-"

Raditz shook his head. "It's too incredible...there's a definite connection, Vegeta!"

The ouji looked him over. "Same blood type...the transposition of dates for parentage, substituting 'unknown'-"

The large saiyan was very quiet now. "Am I royal, Vegeta? Is Kakarot?"

A burning odor interrupted their talk. Seconds later the computer blew, smoking sparks from a dark monitor.

Vegeta banged it with his fist. "Stupid machine!!"

xxxx

They decided to look the old fashioned way, through dusty books.

"Vegeta, something else is bothering me about father's records..."

"Agreed. There's too much mystery."

"Who was his sire?"

The prince rubbed his head wearily. "How should I know? Who's your saban (birthing parent)? Who sired me? And why was Bardock's power level hidden? This is madness!"

Raditz fell at another desk. "I'm getting a migrane. Shit!"

Vegeta poured over a pile of books. "There's got to be something..."

"What's this? Some kind of journal?"

"What?! Let me see!" the ouji plopped at his side. "It is...father's private writings!"

Raditz grinned wickedly. "Do you think we should? I mean, it's liable to be very personal..."

"It may be key to the answers we seek."

Settling in, they started to read. Raditz thumbed through several pages of nondescript thoughts by the king. A passage caught his eye suddenly.

"Vegeta!"

"I see it. This paragraph says something about children!"

I suppose I should be grateful. The public has an heir, and my first cub is well cared for. The crown would have been his as first born.  
My soul burns, knowing he is near and yet so far away. I can't even hold him, smell his skin. Someday I'll stand before all of Vegetaseii and call his name. I swear it, by blood and throne. Though I long to claim you, events and circumstance will not allow it. I hope someday you'll understand when the truth comes out. I am helpless to do anything but watch from a distance. Arruta! you have my profile,  
youngling. I regret the ragtails giving you such a hard time in school.

"Raditz, why are you crying?"

"I'm not!"

My beautiful heir Vegeta, so refined. Almost delicate in his youth.  
I marvel at his intelligence and grace, even for one so young. He will make a fine king one day.

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. Aren't you?"

"I don't know."

And then there is power...power such as our world has never seen.  
For I carry the live genetic coding given to me by blood and ancestry. In time my get will be legendary, as legendary as my mate,  
our line. None will defy us!

Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other.

But meanwhile, they must be nurtured. The future king will be super saiyan. Why not? Blood always tells in the end. My mate understands this, though he resisted for some time.

"What does he mean by that?"

"I have no idea. Let's read on, Vegeta."

When we first met, it was love...there was no other for me. Old Queen Ruda forced my marriage to Inshei, but blood burns through all pretense. We couldn't be denied, regardless of outside pressures. And the evidence of our love warms me everyday when I hold this chibi.

"Who the hell is he talking about now?!" Vegeta's voice was strained.

Raditz made a strangled sound. "I think we're about to find out..."

This wild little daza (demon). Such a beauty! He bites the naa'ti (nursekeepers) as soon as they enter the room. An excellent appetite,  
too. His eyes sparkle whenever he eats. Kami take it, I wish you could have been here...I know you still resent not seeing Vegeta until he was nearly a month old, but it couldn't be helped. Now I can make up for that mistake. This cub will keep like the other.

The ouji went pale.

"Vegeta, I-"

"Raditz...keep reading."

Despite your anger at me, I knew you would accept this chibi. He is perfect in every way. I swear again I didn't know this would happen.

Vegeta banged the desk. "Who? What chibi?!"

Raditz growled. "F-..."

The look on your face was priceless when you held him. Not angry now, eh? You melted faster than hot slavva. As I promised, pefection again. And his tail is so fat!

"AARUGHH!!" Vegeta pulled his hair.

"Ai, get to the damn point!" Raditz growled.

We only make the best, koi. Maybe now you'll trust my word. My thanks for the holograms you send me of Raditz. The boy grows like a weed. Ai, with meat on his bones he'll be impressive. He was a thick chibi, after all.

The prince snickered. Raditz glowered at him.

The cub has a wonderful pelt. Methinks someday he'll be considering many offers.

The burly saiyan puffed with pride. "Hai, well enough."

"Shut up and read."

I'll always find a way to help provide, you know that. I claim our children in my heart if not publicly...and this new chibi will only add to our legend.

"Does he ever get to the point here?"

"That's why it's called a journal, Raditz. You can ramble and be unfocused."

Everything happened so suddenly, but that's the way it always is between us. I'll miss this little hell ball...he nibbles my finger as I write here. He's you all over again, Bardock. I look at him and see your eyes.

Both saiyans gawked in shock. "Kakarot!!"

Hopefully that ragtail of yours will accept him also...I can do nothing else. We always joked about which cub inherited what. It was your right to name this one, since you had no choice with the others.

Vegeta blinked. "Incredible...so Bardock only named Kakarot."

Raditz nodded numbly. "It would seem so."

They all have your cheekbones, Bardock. But this wild thing I hold now presents a challenge to us both.

"True confessions." Raditz said shortly. "There's more?"

Kami, those three nights in Ardwett! Rarely do we get three successive moon nights, but the time was well used, eh?

Vegeta was redfaced. "Is this going where I think it is?"

Raditz was smug. "What do you think? Wanna continue?"

The ouji leered also. "Why the hell not? I'm as big a pervert as anyone."

xxxx

They read on.

I called, you came. And the moon...was so delicious. Not that you could have refused me anyway. After all, I have my...ways.

"Hot shit here!!" Radtiz purred.

The ouji elbowed him. "Quiet, dolt! We don't need anyone bursting in while we read the good stuff."

You chased my trail like a maniac. We seem to do that to each other.  
I tried to stay inside the caravan...but king or no, my bones ached too bad. The elders have often told me my blood will be my downfall.  
It's the same for you, Bardock. When we scent heat, it's impossible to turn aside. And the moon...glorious in the jungle, so red. The third night it rained on us, but I didn't notice. It cooled nothing.

"Had enough, Vegeta?" big grin.

"Hn! There's a result to this, but what?"

Howling, rolling and loving. What could be better for a saiyan under moon? Our hunt was invigorating. Soaking and sleep gave us small respite, I think. Getting back without suspicion was some piece of work, I must admit. Oh there were the usual questions but I turned them aside. You slipped inside the soldier's tent, none the worse for wear. Well, not exactly. I wore your ass out, my golden lirda (god).

Raditz turned red. "Krukka!"

"Huuh...too much!" Vegeta agreed, flushing also.

Who could have known, Bardock? With every sweet scream we were closer to making another chibi. You never believed me then, and I'm not sure you do now. I wouldn't try to claim you with another cub.  
Besides, you were already mine. Raditzsu took care of that!

Raditz stared at his prince. The ouji sniffed. "Skank."

"The wretch. A perfect snare!"

"A moot point, Raditz. They kept right on going, anyway."

"Tell me about it!"

The remaining passage was pure raunch about their romp under moon.  
Both saiyans sweated and heaved, their tails puffing.

"Raditz, I think we need to stop now."

"Hahh...why?" the burly saiyan licked his lips.

"If I keep reading this I swear I'll go into rut. Enough!"

Strong hands closed the book, putting it away. Raditz rested his head on the table. Vegeta leaned against him quietly.

"What are you feeling?"

"Many things, Vegeta" the deep voice was muffled. "Confusion,  
betrayal. Joy. Excitement and relief."

One dark head lay against another on the table. "Hai...it's a strange turn of events to be sure."

Raditz turned his head a little. "Our instincts didn't lie...brother."

The ouji cracked a whisper. "No. And at last, I'm not alone."

They embraced as though dying, shuddering through tears of discovery.

xxxx

An hour later the saiyans finished putting all records in their proper place.

Vegeta dusted himself off. "We can't tell Kakarot yet, Raditz."

"Agreed. He's too young to understand fully, especially now."

"Is he still in rut?"

A sigh. "He's a danger right now, Vegeta. They won't release him until he can function."

Pain flashed across handsome features. "I wish there was something I could do for him."

"There is, but it wouldn't be wise."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. How are we going to approach our parents with this?"

"It's best to say nothing for now. Confrontation would be pointless."

"The truth has to come out eventually, Vegeta!"

The prince looked about at dusty records. "Nothing stays hidden forever, brother. My sense tells me we wait for now. There's more to this than we know, despite what we've read here."

Raditz folded his arms in thought. "Like father's mysterious records."

"We can't give anyone political ammunition against the Ou."

"True. It would be disastrous for the throne, and our line."

Vegeta clasped the hands of his brother, eyes sparkling. "You speak like a prince."

A warm smile spread over the tall saiyan's features. "It's official."

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 7

The funeral lasted several hours. A processional of endless elites came to view the body. Vegeta sat on his high throne, giving every appearance of being distressed. The Ou was surrounded by several Counsellors and high ranking commanders. The heir ascendant, Prince Vegeta no Ouji sat directly to his right.

"Father, how do you fare?"

A pause. "I weary of this, Vegeta. I would just as soon retire to my chambers."

A gloved hand touched his shoulder. "Not much longer. They merely pay their respects to the Queen."

"Aye, the boy speaks true" Ormon grunted, his grizzled features pinched. "Friends and foes alike line up."

Nappa steepled his hands together. "Look there, along the battlements. Her ragged clan sits, wearing finery as if that makes them super elite."

"It hardly matters, Nappa. Inshei is gone now." Vegeta stated, his voice having an odd tone.

The prince fell silent. His own feelings about Inshei were confusing,  
at best. While she had shown moments of kindness to him over the years, they were never close. He felt a twinge of regret, nothing more. And then there was the ongoing animosity between her and his father...

"Vegeta, what are you thinking?"

"Hn? Only how foolish it was of mother to attempt a purge without sufficient training and surveillance. The raid on Henyei...was doomed to failure."

Gomor grunted, glancing at his fellow generals. "Is that Queen Ruda there? Kami, the woman's older than dirt!!"

Vegeta Ou growled softly. "Ai, the ancient crone."

"She knew your granddam, did she not?"

"Hai, and not young even then! Still she rules her clan with an iron hand, seeking access to riches undeserved."

"I see her sons there" the Ouji sniffed. "Poorly made, to be certain."

Nappa shook his head in disgust. "You're being kind, prince. That's the homliest bunch of would be elites I've ever seen!"

Viyad laughed with the others. "Kami, what a wretched crew! Fancy clothing is no substitute for weak blood!"

"True" the Ou was subdued. "See their tails? Inshei's clan is a mishmash of elite and ragged blood."

"No longer a concern, milord." the female commander stated. "She had her good points, true...but we of the coterie know there was no harmony."

"To say the least." Teybokk piped up, his thin face stern. Good riddance to bad rubbish. She plotted for the throne!"

The prince was annoyed. "I would remind you to show proper decorum.  
This is still a funeral!"

"Adieru." the group said quietly.

xxxx

The Ou finished his speech before the assembly, and the closing of the casket. Inshei's clan watched with barely hidden hatred.

Nappa pointed. "Vegeta, the harridan seeks audience before the assembly!"

"What? She dares?!"

It was true. Aged and angry, the withered saiyan stormed the central dias, past her deceased vii (niece).

The ouji folded his arms. "This should prove amusing."

xxxx

There was a collective gasp from multitudes of saiyans as Ruda confronted Vegeta from his high throne. Blood red and orange robes were a perfect complement to her mood. Dark spikes were pleated down her back in elaborate braids decorated with shells and stones.

"So, Vegetaan! Everything comes full circle, eh?!"

The Ou growled. "Begone, wekka (witch). I'll not deal with you now!"

She shrieked in mad laughter. "You dance on my vii's grave this day...are you satisfied?!"

Shocked murmurs throughout the great hall.

"Return to your sub class elites, Ruda." Vegeta no Ouji sniffed. "You make a fool of yourself here, and disrespect the memory of our Queen!"

His statement had the desired effect of shaming her. "Brat! Before your sire was born did I extract a promise, binding him to my clan!"

"No longer bound." Vegeta Ou snarled. "This is a time of grieving and regret, crone. Leave, before I lose my temper!!"

Burly guards approached. The old saiyan spat, motioning for her sons.  
The homely but well dressed saiyans stood at her side, prepared to fight.

"BWAHHAHHAAAHHH!!" Nappa bellowed with laughter. "Krukka, what dolts!"

Teybokk snickered. "You've had a long life, Ruda. Perhaps it might come to an end soon, eh?"

Viyad snuffed from her pipe. "Ai, and join Inshei in sleep. Leave,  
wretch! The day's been long, and our Ou suffers enough."

Shouts everywhere, too numerous to count.

"Out with her!"

"It's done with...show respect, woman!"

"I'll have due, in the name of Inshei!!" Ruda thundered, shaking her fist.

"Father, perhaps it's time to clean out the trash." the ouji snorted.

xxxx

Vegeta Ou growled softly. "Enough of this. Ruda, get out of my palace while you still can. You've neither the power nor resources to challenge me. Move!!"

Her sons snarled. Ruda pointed to her family, seated nearby.

"Ai, we'll go...for now. Another time, Vegetaan! This isn't over, I swear it!"

The Ou snapped his fingers. Imperial guards surrounded her clan, to the sound of whoops everywhere. Thousands of saiyans applauded when Ruda and her clan were booted out. The old saiyan shouted above the din as she was pushed along.

"I'll see you in the streets, hodanna! (sleazeball!) You and that ovee you roll with! I'll-"

Her voice was drowned out in fury as the guards poked her group with stun poles. Ruda was not well liked, nor were her people ever truly accepted among the elites. Cheers rained everywhere as they were kicked and punched.

Vegeta edged close to his father. "Do but say the word."

The Ou glared at the spectacle below. "Ne, not at this time."

Gomor shook his square head. "Aye, bad politics on the day of a funeral. We'll make a plan, eh?"

The king nodded. "At the proper time."

xxxx

Hours later Vegeta Ou found the privacy he craved. He wandered aimlessly about the upper chambers, barely speaking to servants or guests.

Enough...I need solitude.

His mind was awhirl with immediate plans.

xxxx

The Ouji had spent the remainder of the evening thanking various guests for their attendance. Eventually he sought quiet as well.

This day has been long...I'm exhausted. At least the servants will clean up.

A potent, spicy scent tickled his nose. It was familiar and warm to him, as familiar as the ki he sensed. With a knowing smile the prince glided down a short access corridor, rarely used.

He stepped into a plush chamber, heavily decorated with brocaded velvet and animal furs. The sight that greeted him was no surprise.

Bardock lay gloriously nude, wrapped in velvet like some pagan god.  
The dark warrior held a glass of wine from a nearby decanter. Bronzed flesh made a sharp contrast against red fabric. A thick tail waved carelessy.

The prince stepped up, glancing over at the small viewscreen. "I see you've been following the ceremony."

The handsome saiyan smirked, sipping his drink. "True...it became quite entertaining."

Vegeta sat at the edge of the bed. "Ruda and her clan will be a problem now."

Bardock glanced at the screen again. "All problems have solutions,  
prince."

"Your area of expertise, I know."

Another sly smile. "Particularly for those I care about. How are you feeling?"

The prince shrugged. "Edgy...exhausted. Sad, in a strange way."

A thick coil brushed his arm. "She was your mother, desde (chibi.  
Regardless of the situation, that much was true."

"I never knew if she really loved me."

Dark eyes burned into him. "As much as she was capable, I suppose.  
She wanted a natural cub with your father."

The prince returned the intense gaze with meaning. "Impossible for me...my blood beats elsewhere."

Bardock looked away uncomfortably. "It was quite a processional." he changed the subject.

Vegeta continued to stare. "Yes...it was..."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Bardock put down his glass and embraced the royal prince. Vegeta didn't pull away, small tremors rippling his body.

"Easy, prince."

"I..." the dark head nuzzled the older saiyan, breathing his scent.  
Strong hands soothed his back.

"What's wrong with me?" the voice was muffled.

"Nothing. Passion is a strange thing, Vegeta...it tends to disrupt the best laid plans."

"But I wasn't close to her..."

"You were still around Inshei a long time, and by throne she was your mother. Her hatred of your father poisoned her after a time."

Vegeta pulled away slowly. "Thank you." his eyes were bright.

Bardock stroked the thick flame of hair affectionately. "Any time. I admit fault in all of this, Vegeta. And your father's no angel. Maybe the two of us drove her to madness."

"She always felt inadequate, I know."

"A saiyan can't mate without love." Bardock responded carelessly.  
Vegeta stared again.

"And you?"

"Me?"

"You married that ragtail, Celipe..."

"I loved her, once."

A sharp look. "But it wasn't the same."

"Vegeta-"

A gloved finger traced the corded throat, lightly touching a faint scar near the collarbone.

"I know, Bardock. All of it."

Slow smile. "You're most perceptive, prince."

"I need to talk to you...at some other time. When I'm not so confused."

"You disapprove?"

A pause. "It's not for me to say who father chooses as his mate."

"That isn't an answer."

The ouji rubbed muscled arms. "No, I have no objections. It seems right somehow, like you fit."

Bardock stroked his hair again. "Adieru, royal prince."

Deep eyes sparked with an odd fire now. "I'll take my leave now. It's been an exhausting evening."

"Rest well, prince."

A nod. Vegeta glided across the room, pausing as he turned one last time.

"Congratulations...father."

Bardock could only stutter in shock as the smiling prince slipped out.

xxxx

The king stepped through the other side, between velvet curtain. He stared at the spot where his son exited.

"Vegeta!" Bardock hissed.

The Ou looked at him. "Hai, koi...you waited?"

"Of course. Did you hear?!"

The king plopped next to his mate. "Ai, I suppressed my ki. He was giving approval, Bardock-"

"No, it wasn't courtesy! He senses it, I could feel it in his mind!"

Vegeta Ou licked his lips. "You look delicious."

"Hentai. This is serious, I tell you-"

Lips were silenced in a sticky kiss. /I know, but not now. I need you./

Bardock closed his eyes in bliss. /Hn, all to myself now.../

The lovers pulled out of their liplock and embraced. Bardock quickly stripped his king bare, rolling him into bed. Two statues of bronzed perfection stretched against each other, coiling tails.

"At last, Bardock...this chapter is closed." the Ou purred in bliss.

The dark mop nuzzled. "True. There remains but one small detail."

"I want them to disappear."

Bardock rolled on top of his mate. "Done."

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 8

Prince Vegeta no Ouji was a precocious 6 year old. Despite his father's warning, he needed to see the hidden chibi once more.  
Skipping through the castle corridors, he gave every appearance of merely wandering about. Servants and guests greeted him as he went by.

Two parliament members smiled at the princeling as he bolted down another hallway.

"Ha, so full of energy...Inshei must have her hands full!"

The other saiyan chuckled. "I hear the Ou himself can barely keep up.  
The little one races in every direction!"

xxxx

Vegeta peeped down the secret access corridors. He loved spying on the servants and startling them. His purpose was different this time,  
though.

/Did they move him? No wait, Hevva speaks!/

Nearby, naa'ti (nursemaids) were talking in low voices.

"Where is the cub?"

"In the fourth cove room. He needed to be changed."

"Hn, I've got fresh linen."

"Take it in, then...before he's asleep."

The small prince grinned. /I know a quicker way./

Darting down another turn, he blended into shadows.

xxxx

The princeling was not only nervy, he was also a little crazy. With a shriek he raced past the naa'ti, bowling them aside like tenpins.

"Wha-??"

"Silly cub!! Come back here..."

The adults gave chase, in vain. The young saiyan moved like quicksilver, bounding into the fourth cove room. He halted, seeing the chibi asleep face down on a plush bed. The naa'ti raced in behind him.

"Prince Vegeta! You know better!!"

The ouji climbed the bed. "Grarrrg...go away!"

"Hevva, get him-"

"No one grabs me, I'm the prince!" the young saiyan spat. He edged closer to the chibi.

The adults moved at him. "Crazy little fool." Hevva snorted, her bejewelled wrists clanking. Vegeta wrapped his tail around the baby.  
The chibi opened bright eyes suddenly, winding his tail around Vegeta's in a tangle. Annoyed, the woman tried to pry them free.

"Jeisse, help me here. Stu'dye!!" (Idiot!!)

The young ouji rolled in a ball around the baby. The adults huffed and cursed, trying in vain to pull them apart. Hevva grabbed at Vegeta once too often, tugging at his shirt collar. The snarling chibi promptly turned and bit her.

"SKEEEAAHH!! MOSTRI!! (MONSTER)" she jumped back, gripping her bleeding wrist.

"Let's get the Ou" Jeisse snarled. "He'll put an end to this nonsense!"

"Escaba de chibi!" (my cub!) Vegeta shrieked. The baby licked its lips.

"Have it your way, brat." Hevva stood back, puffing. "Come on,  
Jeisse!"

"But the Ou's not in the castle!"

Hevva grabbed her companion, pulling him along. "Then we'll get someone else!"

xxxx

The princeling smiled after they left. "See baby, that was easy!"

The chibi chirped. Vegeta uncoiled their tails before kicking off his boots. He wiggled his toes.

"That feels good. Now we can play, until your parents come."

The drooling cub grinned an answer, stubby tail waving.

xxxx

They had fun. The prince made a pup tent from a table covered with blankets. He and the chibi crawled inside, playing 'house'.

"Now we need something to eat, baby. Would you like that?"

The chibi purred, squashing against him. Vegeta kissed the spiky little mop.

"You smell great. I remember your name, too! It's Kakarot!"

The cub screeched, climbing into his lap. Vegeta fluffed pillows tossed about on the floor, making their 'bed'. He picked at several food bowls.

"Now I've got some good stuff here. Vooda beetles, and candy pig noses."

Kakarot poked his face into the bowls. Bright eyes blinked at the prince.

"Okay...and I even got some lizard butter for you. Like that, booky?"

More happy shrieks. The princeling fed the chibi chunks of pasty food. Greedy little lips sucked it down. Needle teeth crunched on a large Vooda beetle next.

Small hands picked up another one as the prince ate. "It's kinda funny, it seems like you're supposed to be mine. Don't know why."

The sleepy chibi yawned, full of food. He nestled against Vegeta.

The ouji purred, stuffing his face. "I got blankets, so we can sleep.  
Maybe I can still keep you?"

A bright round face stared at him once again. The young prince laughed.

"If you could talk I would know what you think, but..." Vegeta frowned. "I still feel you, though."

xxxx

"He did WHAT??"

"You heard us, commander...we know the Ou isn't in the castle, but-"

"No, it's well you informed me. However, I would appreciate it if you kept silent on this matter."

"But the Ou needs to know-"

"No he doesn't. Why upset him over this trifle?"

"Well..."

"Begone, naa'ti. I'll deal with this myself."

xxxx

The young ouji cradled his chibi, singing and purring softly. Kakarot blinked sleepily, curled in tight. They were wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

Vegeta yawned, sharp teeth sparkling. "I think you should stay here with me."

"rurr"

"Uh huh. Or maybe your parents will let you visit?"

"garrw"

"Okay" nestling against the soft face, Vegeta fell asleep.

xxxx

Silent feet entered the room a short time later. A looming figure stood next to the pup tent, gently lifting the cover away. In a pile of covers lay the missing princeling and his chibi, gently resting.

Bardock watched them softly, feeling warm. Dark eyes sparkled with tenderness. Kami, they look so adorable. I swear someday things will be different!

A thick tail waved slowly as he stooped to pick them up. The young saiyans didn't stir, still swaddled in blankets.

Another smile. Vegeta's gonna kill me for this, but so what?

He kissed the tousled heads, bundling them together. Without a sound the dark saiyan carried his brood to a softer resting place.

THE END 


	2. Chronicles 9 thru 11

submission dated author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 9

Bardock kept the promise. Discreet visitations were allowed within the castle, as long as they didn't disrupt the normal routine. But discretion was difficult walking the halls with a live bundle.  
Curious eyes followed him everywhere.

Nosy slarggs.

Officers stood in alcoves, smirking and pointing. One shouted out.

"Ho, Bardock...are you the Ou's private cubsitter now?"

"Mind your buisness, Odegg." he poked small heads under the blankets.

The closest group edged over to him. Odegg, Murdekk, Fauria and Voxu.

"Say, what's that? Got our little ouji in there?"

Bardock clutched his bundle. "I'm not sure he'd appreciate being called 'little.'"

Fauria laughed, her black armor sparkling. "That's a lot for one prince...what else do you have in there?"

"Nothing at all-"

/What?/

Bardock shook the bundle. "Well, I've got to get our prince to his room."

/You got us? We were sleeping./

Murdekk eyed the moving blankets suspiciously. "Hn...he's awfully wiggly."

Bardock made a face. "Cubs! You know how they get."

/Somebody called me little!/

"Maybe he's waking up..."

Bardock pushed a small head down again. "Ah, well...gotta go!"

With that he abruptly bolted, leaving snickering commanders to their own thoughts.

xxxx

The dark saiyan glided to the upper chambers, using the private access corridors. A tousled head popped up suddenly.

"Rarrgh! Why'd you get us? We were having fun!" the young prince growled.

Bardock suppressed a smile. The ouji looked hopelessly young to be looking so fierce. An even smaller head wobbled above the blankets next, as bright eyes peeped.

Impulsively Bardock purred, clutching the young saiyans. He nuzzled the baby first before burying his nose against the princeling.

"Hn...abresan'o Kakarot eyi Vegeta."

The small prince stared briefly. "Hey, you know the baby's name?"

In horror Bardock realized his mistake, flushing. "Ah...he's a pretty chibi."

Vegeta blinked. "You must really like us. That's okay. Paba likes you too."

The tall saiyan could only gasp in disbelief. Unbelievable!!

"rarrg"

"Yeah, the baby wants to know where we're going."

Kakarot growled thinly, spitting and snarling. Bardock could only smile.

"I've got an idea, prince. A surprise!"

The round face was open. "Really? Are we gonna play?"

"Sure."

"But you have to ask paba's permission. And mine!"

Bardock coughed, straining to keep a straight face. Vegeta's got him royal, all right.

"May we have fun, prince?"

Vegeta curled against him with Kakarot squashed inbetween.

"I think so...what do you say, baby?"

"Arruooo!!"

Bardock laughed as they headed to the baths. "Then it's official."

xxxx

The Ou returned from his conference hours later. The castle was it's usual bustling self. High class saiyans of all kinds milled about.

Gormon walked at his king's side. "Well, that conference was a refreshing turn. The outer districts do love a good fight!"

Vegeta Ou laughed. "Ai, but I'm sore. A nice relaxing bath is what's called for."

"You deserve it, Vegeta."

"Hopefully now those property contracts will go through...bah. Lesser royals are always posturing over feudal turf."

"Who doesn't want their clan to spread? But enough, I've got to pick up my chikki at the royal nursery."

The Ou paused. "Hn, that reminds me...I need to find my cub!"

xxxx

The aforementioned cub was doing very well, thank you. Bardock had retreated to the Ou's private baths after having servants deliver food. Bronzed flesh soaked gloriously in the purple marble pool. A wild dark head splayed spikes everywhere as Bardock lounged in perfumed water. Wet skin only emphasized chiseled perfection as soap bubbles clung teasingly to plump nipples. His tail waved sinuously beneath the surface, displaying his mellow mood.

He felt deliciously lazy and warm. Meanwhile, two smaller saiyans flopped over him in sleep. The younglings had played themselves to exhaustion. The princeling lay against his side, dark hair weighed down into the water like a train. Kakarot snoozed on Bardock's belly like an island, soap bubbles covering his fat little bottom. The thick little mop was rakish with water, sticking everywhere in spears.

Razor sharp teeth flashed as Bardock yawned blearily. Rising warm steam seeped into his bones, giving a glow.

So lulled was the dark saiyan he didn't sense they were being watched.

xxxx

Inshei stood behind a marble partition, staring in shock. What madness? The boy is here, with Bardock and the chibi Kakarot?!

She was caught between desire and confusion, neither winning out.  
Perplexed beyond belief, the queen stepped into the open, waiting.

Dark eyes slowly opened. A variety of expressions flashed across the handsome face.

"You presume much, Commander Bardock."

"I have elite status in the castle, as do others."

Her eyes fell on the cubs. "They take to you quite well, I see."

Bardock appeared uncomfortable all of a sudden. "They like to play,  
like all cubs. I was headed this way and figured to bring them here."

Eyebrow lifted as she looked him over. "And that's all?"

"Ai, my queen. What would you have me say?"

A smirk. "Hn. Vegeta should be back by now. What would he say if he discovered you in his private baths?"

The princeling purred suddenly, stopping their conversation. Slim arms wrapped around Bardock tightly. With a light snore, the heart shaped face nuzzled. Kakarot yawned in sleep, stubby legs kicking. A fat tail coiled Bardock's wrist.

Inshei watched in stunned surpise. Discerning eyes roamed slowly,  
forming an opnion.

"You must truly be a remarkable third class, Bardock."

He nearly stopped breathing. "Ie, my Queen? I don't understand-"

"No, extraordinary. We've known each other long enough to be direct."

"Your thoughts, regal one?"

She smirked. "You speak prettily, commander. And I...have a sense for things." Inshei appeared to concentrate, staring.

Bardock shifted under her scrutiny, avoiding those eyes.

"Not to mention an eye for beauty. Perhaps I could persuade you to...switch allegiances? I would make it well worth your while."

"Madness, my Queen. Would you have me betray our Ou?"

"Betrayal." she murmured, thinking. "The cubs are lovely."

Bardock glanced down. "Ai, true enough."

She watched him again. "You betray yourself, Bardock."

"Ah...ha?!"

"I watched you for quite awhile. Pretense is difficult, ne?"

The handsome saiyan nearly went white. What does she know?

Inshei laughed. "They wrap over you like a blanket, and your expression tells me everything."

"I don't know what you mean-"

"I look at their faces. Dictates and royal law can't hide heritage.  
And I love mystery."

"You suspect something?"

"This may be hard for you to believe, but at times I wish Vegeta were mine. It would have made so many circumstances different."

"But he is yours."

A strange sadness cracked her haughty demeanor. "Oh? He never...trusts me in sleep to hold him. And there's nothing you can say about that chibi, Bardock."

In silence the commander watched Kakarot sleep on his midsection.

"Coincidence, my Queen. Appearance alone proves nothing. Others have had resemblence without-"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Bardock. A chibi goes to blood,  
always. When I watched you resting I had every impression of a father with his brood."

Bardock felt his pulse race suddenly. "Not...factual, my Queen. I was merely exhausted, and the cubs were with me-"

"Persist in that if you wish, but know that I bear you no ill will. I am among those that know the truth."

A reddish black coil lashed up suddenly, slapping Bardock in the face. Startled, the handsome saiyan caught it only to have the furry whip curl his hand.

"You see? Even in sleep they trust you."

"You misinterpret, Queen Inshei. Cubs rarely control their tails in sleep."

A blue black tail covered in suds slapped him next to emphasize the point.

"You're very discreet, I give you that. But discretion can't conceal instincts. I've seen your lapses on several occasions. Have a care,  
commander. You might give yourself away to the wrong people!"

Bardock turned red, not certain how to answer her. Inshei pressed her advantage, licking her lips. Dark eyes were hot with lust as she kneeled at the water's edge. A pointed nail traced the strong jawline down to the collarbone.

"Hn...there is so much we could achieve together."

Bardock shivered at the touch. "Are you insane? You speak treason!"

"Perhaps I know another secret, handsome one."

"You're being mysterious, Queen."

Inshei kept stroking his face. "Ai, bones reveal all. An extraordinary third class that captured my king's heart. I'm nearly jealous."

"There are cubs here" he hissed, not liking her tone.

Long fingers touched the little mops. "I don't plan to disturb them.  
Their father fascinates me more just now."

Bardock gasped, eyes blazing. "Woman, are you-"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing. "Ai, red hot. Let the masks fall, handsome one. I know who...and more importantly what you are."

"What are you driving at?!"

Inshei stroked his thick hair, purring. "Come, do you think elites are idiots? Since we first met, I knew you were different. And those ridiculous ratings never impressed me. What king would take a low class to his bed, when any would gladly make offers?"

Kakarot snarled, turning over. Bardock rubbed his back and tail,  
soothing the chibi to sleep once more.

"This conversation isn't appropriate, Queen. And your attentions insult our Ou."

"Did you know he was obsessed with you before you even met?"

"I was unaware of that, but-"

"He researched your background for days." her eyes burned now. "Your true background."

Bardock stared, feeling his face go bloodless.

Inshei smiled in satisfaction. She tipped his face up by the chin. "Join me, Bardock. Together you and I will rule-"

He knocked her hand away. "Never!"

Quiet chuckle. "Do you think I don't know why Vegeta chose you?  
Besides the obvious?" she purred again.

Bardock growled at her. "There's nothing more to say here, Queen."

"He doesn't want me, and I weary of a cold bed."

"Then you'd choose his lover?" the angry saiyan had no more patience. "Your motives baffle me, Inshei."

"The perfect setup, eh? I get what I want, and see Vegetaan twist in the wind. And there is the issue of blood...perhaps you and I could have a chibi or two, eh?" long fingers ran through his hair again.

"Lunatic!"

"Beware how you speak to your Queen, commander. I could force the issue, but I have no desire to harm innocent cubs." she stroked the half submerged princeling as he clung to Bardock. Kakarot turned again, bright eyes open suddenly. The chibi rattled a weird growl and promptly bit Inshei, sinking needle teeth into her hand.

The Queen shrieked like a banshee, swearing as she tore a piece of her cape for a bandage. She bound her bleeding hand tightly.

"Get that brat muzzled or dewormed, Bardock!!"

The princeling woke up then, round eyes bleary. "What's all the noise?" sleepy.

"Nothing, dear." Inshei smiled. "Just having a little talk."

"Mother, we were just playing. The commander brought us here..."

She patted his head. "Don't worry about that now. Would you like something to eat?"

The young ouji sat up in the water. "Well, maybe later. Can I stay here awhile longer?"

Inshei looked at Bardock with meaning. "Surely...I think you belong here!"

Vegeta blinked in confusion. "Well...ah, okay."

"My Queen is gracious." Bardock said tightly, cradling Kakarot.

The little ouji pointed. "Hey, see the baby? He's pretty, and I asked paba could I keep him."

Inshei glanced at Kakarot, who sucked his tongue. "Yes he is quite pretty." Foolishly, she waved her good hand at the chibi. "Such a nice pelt."

Bardock smiled as Kakarot lunged, cracking needle teeth at her.  
Inshei barely got her hand away in time.

"Crazy daza!! (demon!!) That cub has as poor a temper as I've seen!"

"He likes the way you taste, mother." the princeling commented.

xxxx

Inshei stood regally. "We'll talk again, commander. Vegeta, come to your room in about an hour."

"But you said I could stay here!!" the ouji spat, his soggy tail flailing everywhere.

"Mind what I say, cub. An hour!" she turned and stalked out.

The little ouji growled. "Now she's mad."

Bardock tilted his head. "Hn, don't worry about it, sek'hi. "(dear one).

Round eyes went wide in the bright face. "I like you." a rakishly wet tail slapped the water, splashing everywhere.

The dark saiyan laughed, holding it still. "Hn, you look like a pixie with your hair down like that."

"What's a pixie?"

"It's...well, I'll tell you..."

xxxx

The hour went by fairly quickly, as Bardock told stories of all kinds of ridiculous creatures. Two pair of bright eyes stared as he rambled on.

"Do any of those things have pelts and teeth like us?"

"Well, not really. They have tails, though."

The princeling shook his hair wildly, clearing it of water. The spiky mop once again stood on end, though moisture made it spear a bit.

"I don't wanna look like no pixie."

"A good thought, prince." another voice sounded nearby.

"Paba!!" Vegeta bounded out of the water, thoroughly soaking Bardock and Kakarot. The chibi spat and snarled, his hair flopping over.

Bardock inclined his head. "My Ou."

A wet princeling leaped into Vegeta's arms. "We had fun!"

The king laughed, squeezing him. "So I see. But now I need to talk to the commander, sesei (darling). Dry yourself and run along now."

"Okay" the prince slipped from his grasp, wrapping a plush towel around himself.

"Goodbye!"

"Silly cub. Put on a robe!!"

"Oh."

"Haven't I told you a million times...a prince doesn't go about the castle naked!"

"Oo, I forgot." he pointed at Kakarot, who started chirping. "Paba,  
did you change your mind about the baby?"

The Ou flushed red. "No. Now get going already!!"

"Okay." the princeling turned to Bardock. "I had fun. Can we have more fun again?"

Bardock glanced at his Ou. "With our King's permission."

The small ouji whooped, jumping in circles. Stumbling over his tail he raced out.

The adults sighed, watching him leave.

xxxx

Vegetaan glowered at his mate. "Reckless fool!!"

Dark eyes flashed in response. "I was careful, Vegeta!"

"Krukka. All the castle is buzzing about how you carried the cubs about. Why??"

"Vegeta somehow got to the baby where the naa'ti kept him. He wouldn't let anyone touch Kakarot."

The Ou felt a warmth. "How did you get involved?"

"The naa'ti found me attending a meeting. The cubs were tangled together, and Kakarot kept biting."

Vegeta smiled tenderly at the fierce infant. "Ai, our chibi from hell."

Bardock grinned at the squirming bundle. "Indeed. Our prince secreted him away. They were sleeping in a pup tent when I found them. Food bowls were everywhere."

The Ou chuckled, long toenails clicking across the marbled deck. "That must have been a sight."

"Ai, koi-"

Vegetaan purred at Kakarot. The little head wobbled in his direction before shrieking.

"I'm glad to see you too, booky."

The baby stretched for him. Vegeta plucked the chibi from Bardock's arms. Stubby legs kicked madly as Kakarot screeched in glee.

"Ure de'scabi chibi!" (Loudmouth cub!)

He sat next to his mate, dangling bare legs into the water. Bardock lifted his robes up so they wouldn't get wet.

"You look tasty." deep purr.

"Hentai."

"Rrrr...I wish it were moon..."

"Bardock-"

"I'd lick your fur, then..." a thick tail lashed out of the water.

With his free hand Vegeta clamped the hot mouth shut. "Enough! I overheard much of Inshei's proposal."

Chibi Kakarot squeaked, gumming the Ou's hand.

"How long were you standing nearby?"

"Awhile."

"You're too damn good at sneaking around, Vegeta. I should have sensed you!"

"If you weren't so distracted by my overheated Queen you would have."

Bardock flushed. "I wouldn't consider it!"

The Ou poked a finger at Kakarot, who nibbled it. "Hn, you'd better not." a snicker.

"The woman's insane."

"Ai, she plots wildly now in every direction. Plans are in place, I assure you."

"What about the coterie?"

"Loyal to me only, as always. They watch her movements as she conspires with her ragged clan."

"That's good, then. One can never have too many eyes."

"Or ears." the King purred, cuddling the chibi.

Bardock watched them. "We make beautiful cubs, Vegeta."

The chibi burbled, drooling bubbles. The Ou chuckled as globs rolled off his forearm.

"Perfectly boned, of course. I do turn out good work!" raucous laughter.

Kakarot screeched in agreement.

Bardock leaned back into the water. "I can't wait to see their first pelts under moon."

"Hn, I wanted that holo of Raditz..."

"Did I forget to tell you? He had his first jungle run a month ago.  
You should have been there! Everyone wanted to groom him."

Vegeta inhaled Kakarot's hair. "I can believe it. Bring the holo, I want to see it."

"I will." the golden body stretched languidly in perfumed water.

"Now come here, Vegeta. This water is hot, and I'm hotter."

"Asshole. I'm holding the cub!"

Bardock snatched his Ou into the water, splashing everywhere. The chibi snarled at getting soaked again.

"Idiot" Vegeta blubbered, his sodden robes trailing the surface.

"Take those off!" Bardock all but stripped him standing. Kakarot squalled like a siren.

"Who can do anything with all this noise?!" Vegeta shouted as wet arms wrapped him. Kakarot growled thinly at being squashed.

Bardock gripped the Ou's wet ass, thumbing under his tail. "Niiiice..."

"You're squishing the cub, you moron!"

"Hn" Bardock looked up. "Vegeta, put the baby up there."

"Where?"

"That post pole. He's old enough to sleep there."

The king glanced up. "Well, if nothing else we can catch him." he floated upwards with the chibi. An ornate post stretched above them between stone sconces. Instinctively Kakarot wound his tail around it. Vegeta let him go, floating down again. The chibi hung possum style from the pole, dozing off to sleep. Pudgy hands and feet tucked up.

"That's so cute-"

The Ou never finished the thought as he was yanked down by the tail.

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 10

"Raditz, be still. I mean it!!"

"But-"

"It's your own fault. Now enough already, I'm not spending half the day doing this!"

"Ah haaaaa!! That's messed up."

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!"

Celipe snarled, tail lashing. "BOTH of you be quiet or I'll crack your skulls together!!"

Kakarot plopped on a corner stool, sulking. "Well, I just wanted to hear the good stuff, anyway. He promised to tell me!"

Raditz sniffed. "You ain't old enough to know. Not yet!"

Celipe punched her oldest in the head. "Sit up in this tub, I said!!"

Growling and snarling, Raditz turned in the tub. Celipe sat along the edge, scrubbing dense pelt that covered him like black velvet.

"Fool! Your father will be pissed when he gets home-"

"Yeah, you ain't even changed back yet, bro!" Kakarot taunted. "Father's gonna know you were out under moon."

Raditz was nearly obscured by thick foam as Celipe picked his pelt thoroughly with her fingers, separating it into sections. He wiped suds from his eyes, grinning slyly.

"Hey, Kakarot. You know what they say about river girls?"

Wild eyes went large. "What?"

A wink. "That they stink a mile wide and a trail long."

Celipe snorted. "That's why you're infested in the first place.  
Idieze!" (Idiot!)

"They smell that good, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You'll find out your first moon run!"

The pre-teen thumped his tail against the wall. "Shit, I can't wait!  
Maybe I'll find a stinky girl right away?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Moccos (morons)" Celipe hissed. "Kakarot, hand me the flea powder."

"All right."

"And the tick spray."

"Ai, mosi."

The air clouded as Raditz was practically fumigated. The saiyans coughed, catching their breath.

"Mother, are you trying to kill us all?!" Raditz gagged.

"Maybe if you held your cock I wouldn't have to spray you. Now quit whining!"

Raditz mumbled as his mother picked his back. Even in anger, the grooming instinct was strong in saiyans.

"Look at this!" she fumed, throwing things out. "Spiders! Centipedes!  
You asshole..."

Kakarot laughed out loud at his brothers' predicament. Raditz glared at him. "Give it a rest, stick, or I'll crack you in half!!"

The saiyans paused, sensing another presence. Bardock had entered the house.

xxxx

"Now you're in for it." Kakarot teased.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Grow up, kid."

"Both of you clamp it!" Celipe shouted. Seconds later they heard footsteps winding the stairwell.

"What's all the noise?" Bardock entered the bathroom, taking in the scene. Dark eyes went stormy.

"What the f- is going on here?!"

Celipe stared at their bedraggled son in the tub. "Ah, well-"

Gleaming armor shone as Bardock stomped to the tub, yanking the furred head back.

"Snnrrr...you've been on run. Explain this!!"

"AAAIIAAhhh was just-"

Another yank. "JUST WHAT?!"

Kakarot laughed again. "See, told ya. Father's gonna tear your head off!"

"You'll be next, loon. Stay out of this!!"

His youngest fell to silence. Celipe finally spoke again.

"Bardock, before you completely rip his fur-""

"I'm not listening. Answer me, Raditzsu!!" Bardock roared.

Raditz strained to talk with his head bent back. "I was on run...Humoz and Gosco introduced me to some women from an Auguqua town in west-"

"River trash?!" Bardock bellowed in disbelief, letting his head go with a snap.

Raditz rubbed his sore neck. "They were okay, we just partied a little!"

"No son of mine rolls with river trash. Celipe, get the worm pills."

"Bardock, the parasites were only in his pelt-"

"Bullshit. Who knows what else he's dragged in here? We've got chiggers in the damned carpet already!"

"I don't have worms!!" Raditz yelled indignantly.

"He had ticks and fleas, father!" Kakarot agitated, snickering. "Not to mention spiders and nightcrawlers. He told me about stinky girls!"

Bardock abruptly spun and popped him in the head. Kakarot hit the floor with a thump, clutching his aching skull.

"Why'd you hit me?" he wailed.

"Because I felt like it. Now be quiet!"

"Mother-"

Celipe lifted a fist also. "You'll get it from me next. Keep your mouth shut or leave!!"

The surly boy stayed on the floor, swearing silently.

"Hand me the worm pills, Kakarot." Celipe ordered.

"You had those in here, too?!" Raditz wailed, looking like a wet rat.

"Ai, simpleton. I know a lot about river girls." Celipe snatched the bottle from the still woozy Kakarot. Opening the bottle, she shook some into Raditz' hand.

"Now take these."

He stared at the pills, glowering. "I don't have anything to wash them down with."

"Drink the damn bath water, then." Bardock snapped.

Growling, Raditz swallowed the pills.

xxxx

After listening to an earsplitting speech for nearly half an hour,  
Raditz decided to take a walk. Having Kakarot at his side didn't help much.

"Don't say anything stupid!"

"I won't. Do all river girls have bugs?"

The maned saiyan licked his lips as they walked. "Maybe they do, but it sure is worth it!"

Kakarot's eyes tinged with red. "Do you eat them when you do it?"

Raditz stared. "What did you ask me?"

"The bugs. Do you eat them when you do it with a river girl?"

A laugh. Raditz rubbed the jagged mop affectionately. "You're pretty wild for someone who hasn't done anything yet!"

"Do the guys have bugs too?"

"Yeah, I met a few. They don't get groomed much."

"Ugh. Do they stink real good like the girls?"

"Of course. Now stop asking me all these questions about river clans!"

The younger saiyan's tail lashed as they walked through their congested neighborhood. "Take me with you when you party!"

Raditz stopped a moment, holding him. Dark eyes looked over his brother carefully.

"Easy, little brother. You're only eleven."

"Can I watch, then?" the crazed eyes were even more reddish.

Raditz tilted the lean face up. Kakarot was all arms and legs, but the ingredients were in place to be a heartbreaker.

His eyes...he's too young to start. Could I have triggered him because he's a moon cub?

"Stop staring like that!"

"Don't be so touchy. Come on, let's head home. I'll take you downtown to get some lunch, but we need the helipod first."

The wild one nearly did a backflip. "Now you're talking!"

xxxx

Bardock and Celipe were talking in the kitchen when they got back.  
Their eyes immediately fell on Kakarot.

"I'm taking him with me downtown." Raditz explained. "We needed the helipod."

Bardock grunted. "Kakarot, come here a moment."

The pre-teen blinked. "Hn?" he walked to the table. Both parents watched his face carefully. Bardock examined his eyes, nearly red now.

"Have you taken your calming medicine today?"

"I...might have forgotten to do it..."

Celipe pointed out of the kitchen. "Go take your medicine. Now!"

"Can't even have any fun around here" Kakarot growled, huffing out of the room. A pause until he was long gone.

"Raditz, don't get him excited. I'm concerned about his eyes."

"I noticed that too, father. But he's at least four years away from first heat! I can't understand it."

A growl. "You know he's highly reactive."

"I wondered if I might have triggered him somehow this morning?"

Celipe sipped her hot haffa. "That's exactly what's happened, boy.  
You came in from run, hot and reeking. His body is reacting to something it isn't developed for yet."

"I'll be more careful around him-"

"And yourself. Bounce with fleabags again and I'll disown you."

The maned saiyan flushed red. "I ah...didn't know they'd have bugs."

Bardock laughed now. "You mean your friends never told you? Krukka!"

"They seemed clean enough. I never saw anyone scratching."

"Well you're damned lucky I sprayed you in time." Celipe sniffed. "Those girls carry all kinds of parasites...another day or two they'd be sucking your blood and bleeding your skin. I've seen enough sheared idiots in the compounds to know, and it's not a pretty sight."

Raditz swallowed, imagining himself in such a state. "I'll remember"  
he mumbled.

xxxx

A more clear eyed Kakarot rode alongside Raditz in the helipod.

"I think they worry too much about me, Raditz. I'm almost grown, you know!"

His brother coughed, smiling. "Of course."

The wild one was silent a moment, glancing out the window. "Say Raditz, I was curious about something else?"

"Hn?"

"Why does mother know so much about river girls?"

"Aaahh..."

"I remember our descii (parents) used to keep flea powder and tick gel even in the winter."

"Don't even go there."

Kakarot's dark eyes were almost too large. "Hey! You don't think that was for father, do you? After all, mother is from a lake town."

"Kakarot-"

"Do you think I could get lots of smelly sex someday?"

Dark eyes looked him over. "Hn, in a few years you'll be fighting them off. Don't say I never warned you!"

Kakarot relaxed back in his seat. "That doesn't sound too bad. I like having a good time!"

Raditz laughed his head off. "Someday, Kakarot. When the time is right, we'll do our own dance!"

The bright young face tilted in curiosity. "I don't know what you mean?"

Raditz licked his lips as he drove on. "Oh you will, little brother.  
You will!!"

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 11

Prince Vegeta no Ouji brooded in his personal chambers, thoughts in disarray. He couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate. Off and on he couldn't eat or sleep.

Prince Vegeta was in love.

He sat in consternation at his private desk. The object of his affection confused and confounded him. He'd never been in love before.

I've had offers and favors, but this is different...personal. No one ever touched me like this before. But...why him? It's insane!

"Father will kill me when this gets out."

Krukka, he's only seventeen! Am I a lunatic? No elite can mate rabble...it's doomed from the start!

"But I still love him!" the prince keened miserably. He didn't know what to do. In frustration he pounded the desk, tail frizzing wildly.

Vegeta Ou heard the ruckus as he sought out his son in the upper chambers. Angrily he stormed to the source of the noise. Inside the room the ouji yowled like a loon, mewling and growling at nothing.

"Vegeta!!"

The prince spun, startled. "Ah...father. I didn't sense you come in!"

A snort. "Apparently not. What is all this?!"

The shorter saiyan stood regally. "These are my private rooms,  
father."

"Don't give me that! The guards laugh outside while you howl like an idiot."

The proud face flushed. "I don't care about the guards. There was something I needed to resolve in my mind."

"By shrieking like a yaktaw? Talk! I want to know why you missed the staff meeting."

"Ah...that was today?"

Dark eyes narrowed on his son. "Vegeta, I grow concerned. I've noticed a change in you over the last few weeks, and others have made mention of your erratic behavior."

The prince turned, looking out a window. "I'm fine." hands trembled behind his back.

"No. I smell your season, Vegeta. Your control is strained."

"That isn't the only reason!" the ouji spun around, eyes taking on a reddish tinge.

The Ou moved at him. "Tell me." his tone was even.

"I...he...I love him!!"

"What?"

Hysterical laugh. "I love him, father!! Don't you understand? And I'm not supposed to!!"

The king placed hands on shaking shoulders. "Who, Vegeta? Anyone I've met?"

"No. Yes. Maybe!!"

Vegeta cuffed his son on the head. "Focus and concentrate. I want a sensible answer!!"

The prince dropped into a plush chair, heaving. "It all happened so suddenly, father. Three months ago I was evaluating potentials for the elite corps."

"I remember. There were several reports of unusual prospects,  
especially among the lower class."

"My group contained a special recruit. He had a fire, an energy that I couldn't explain. And his eyes...were so wild."

"He was attractive." the Ou surmised, proceeding cautiously. He didn't like the glazed expression.

The ouji shook his head. "Far more than that, father. He was beautiful, in a tender way-"

"What?" the Ou dropped next to his son. "Vegeta. How old is he?!"

The ouji cringed. "Seventeen."

Vegeta cursed a blue streak. "You're in love with a child?!"

"It's not what you think! I thought him a curiosity because of his power level."

The Ou calmed a little. "He's elite, then."

"His ki spikes like one, but officially he isn't rated that way."

"Mistakes have been made in evaluations before. In any case, you can wait on him until he's older. Give me a description."

"He's built for size, but doesn't have the meat yet. Well muscled for his age. His bones...he has excellent bones, father. His cheeks are refined and high-"

"Vegeta, take a breath." the elder interrupted. "What about his tail?"

"It's so thick, like velvet."

"Coloring?"

"Blue like midnight water. His eyes-"

"Does this 'he' have a name?"

The ouji gulped. "I'd rather not say."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I know you, father. You'll find him out and cause trouble for his family!"

"Why, if you have interest? Unless you have something to hide!"

"I hide nothing! I've already said more than I should have!" the ouji bounded to his feet and started pacing.

The Ou watched in silence, gathering his thoughts. In truth, he sometimes forgot how young the prince was himself. Vegeta's sophistication and royal upbringing always made him seem older, but he endured the same raging emotions and hormones of any saiyan in early majority. The room fairly reeked of heavy scent.

"Vegeta, I want you to see Glerunn for a draught."

Heaving again. "My bones burn, father. I would run!!" snarling.

"Speak with one of the courtisans immediately!"

"I don't want a whore, or favors from a friend!!"

Vegeta grabbed his son by the scruff, the only being in existence who could do so.

"What are you doing??"

The Ou pushed his son face down over an ottoman. "Take off your upper armor."

"Why!"

"Just do it."

Grumbling, the ouji complied. The Ou turned him over again and started massaging. Rippling muscle moved along the finely planed back.

"Hn" the King eased tension and kinks. His son began to relax.

"Kami, father...everything hurts."

"I know, chibi. I've been there...and I forget sometimes that you're in early majority."

"Twenty three is no child!"

The Ou observed the bronzed back he massaged. His son was finely muscled on his frame.

"Your build is reminiscent of my father, boy."

The ouji felt more at ease now. "I remember you mentioning that."

"Ai, your height is similar to his. I realize your adult status,  
Vegeta. Have I treated you otherwise?"

A flush. "My apologies. Maybe...my season is making me rash in what I say."

The king smiled gently. "No doubt. The one disadvantage to being highly bred is temperament. We tend to be wired, even for our own kind."

The ouji rolled over. "I've never been in love like this before. It's all new to me."

"Vegeta, you can have anyone you want. What is it about this child that has you so enraptured?"

Obsidian eyes sparked with fire. "His potential! He's raw, father.  
But I tell you, once he grows and fills out...he'll be magnificent!"

Strong hands massaged princely shoulders. "Much like you, boy."

"Me? I'm already grown, what do you speak of?"

The Ou tilted his head, evaluating. "High breds mature the slowest,  
physically."

"I don't follow you. Doesn't that apply only to children?"

"You reach adulthood before maturity. Your body is still growing."

The prince lifted a thick eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Your frame is set, and you have your full height. However, in two years you won't be able to wear that armor."

Grinning, the ouji flexed his arms. "Do tell!"

"Here" the Ou tapped muscled shoulders. "And there" lower, at the thighs. "You'll get even thicker in the upper body and legs. There's the added benefit of increased power."

"Are you saying I'll be fat?" the prince teased.

"Silly!"

Grin. "Thanks for the massage. It really helped."

"I would know this mystery saiyan, Vegeta."

"All in good time, father. But an increase in power, you said? I'm already super saiyan."

"When your body reaches its final size your true power will manifest."

The ouji laughed in jubliation, shaking his fists. "Stronger still...excellent!!"

"Well enough. Take care of your needs, Vegeta. I'll see you in three days."

The ouji carried his upper armor as he headed out. "Until then."

xxxx

Vegeta Ou stood in silence, brooding. Silent footsteps came up behind him.

"Nappa, Hurgokk. I have a charge for you."

Hurgokk glanced at where the ouji departed. "The youngling has your hot blood, Ou."

"Ai, the madness of love and rut."

Nappa sighed. "We heard his confession...the boy's mad."

"He was too vague about his mystery lover. I would know more!"

Hurgokk nodded. "I know people in the records office, Ou. It should be a simple matter to compare information with eye witnesses."

Nappa snuffed. "This must be stopped before it's started, Vegeta. The results could be catastrophic otherwise. You know why!"

Hurgokk growled. "Ai, red moon is this week."

Vegeta Ou knew the implication. "There'll be no chibis in this palace. Both of you, watch him. Let me know when he runs and who with!"

Both generals bowed slightly before going out.

xxxx

Later that evening a solitary figure crouched atop a huge stone gargoyle. Soft moonlight sculpted the perfect form. One could say the real demon was on top. Velvet dark fur shone like water against a wildly shagged mane. Red eyes glanced over the jungles below.

Clipped howls and shrieks were heard in the distance. Without preamble the figure sprung into the clear, thick tail lashing wildly as he bounded into jungle below.

Glerunn shook his head in dismay from the safety of his tower. Tinted glass absorbed the moonlight, granting him some respite. He knew many castle secrets, and this was no different.

Krukka, the generations change but the foolishness continues...the boy looks like his grandsire Gedok transformed. Who is this secret lover he runs with?

Sharp eyes peered further across the horizon now. A huge moon hung in the sky, a backdrop to the monstrous oozaru that thundered off. It was joined by another.

What?? Who??

The huge were apes screamed into the night. Glerunn couldn't determine the other, although by shape it appeared quite young.

The fool!! He runs with a child?!

The physician scratched, feeling his bones itch and burn. Dropping his drink, he ran down the hallway. Further speculation would have to wait this night.

He had some running to do.

THE END 


	3. Chronicles 12 thru 13

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 12

Kakarot was beside himself with excitement. The eleven year old raced about the house in a frenzy of energy. This was going to be a special day.

Raditz padded into the living room, watching his younger sibling with bemusement. He pushed spikes of bushy hair back across his shoulder.

"Kakarot, will you calm down! Father's gonna give you a tranquilizer at this rate."

The boy ran into his brother, tail lashing. "No way. Tonight's gonna be my first moon run."

Radtiz grabbed him. "Hai, I know...but save some of that energy for later!"

A wink. "So I can meet stinky girls? You promised!!"

Raditz tried to shush him. "You trying to get me in trouble? Keep it down!"

Kakarot stretched slowly. "You're going with us, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. By the way, where are our descii (parents)? I haven't seen them all day!"

Raditz smirked. "Haven't figured it out yet, hn?"

The pre-teen frowned. "What's to figure? They've been locked away since yesterday afternoon."

His older brother laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't nosed it out yet. Come on, then!" he motioned upstairs.

Kakarot frowned. "I'm not sure...mother told me to stay in the basement rooms until later today."

"That explains it, then."

"Explains what?"

Raditz tugged his arm. "You'll see. Since you're going on first run tonight, you're old enough to know."

Dark eyes lit wildly. "What? Is it the good stuff?!"

"Quiet!!" Raditz growled, dragging him up the stairs.

xxxx

The young saiyans padded with great stealth upstairs, slipping through hallways in silence. Kakarot was about to say something when Raditz clamped a hand over his mouth.

/Don't say a word!/

Kakarot nodded, using mind speech as well. /Okay. They're up here doin' some stuff, huh?/

A grin as Raditz pointed to a door at the end of the hall. /They might be sleeping now. I don't hear anything./

The younger brother stared. /Maybe we aren't close enough?/

With a conspiratorial smile, Raditz pulled his brother to the door in question. Both saiyans leaned against it.

/Wait. They're moving around.../

Eyes wide. /I wanna see through the keyhole!/

/Little pervert./

/So? I used to see you looking, too!/

Raditz snuffed, glaring at his sibling. /And a spy too!/

Their mental discussion halted as thumps and creaks sounded from inside. Kakarot pushed his face against the keyhole.

/Raditz!! They're humping and stuff. Father just popped a load!/

The larger saiyan pushed him aside, peeping now. /What the hell did you expect, loon?/

A loud crash seconds later, followed by grunts, snarls, and groans.  
Raditz sniffed, squinting through the keyhole.

/Krukka, the bed just broke!/

Kakarot grinned stupidly as he squeezed alongside. /Mother seems real happy. Look at how she's licking his ass! And see, now father's tasting between her legs, and.../

In shock, Raditz glanced down at his crazed sibling. /Maybe this wasn't such a good idea./

Kakarot licked his lips, tail flailing everywhere. /It looks like fun, but I don't understand what it's supposed to feel like./

Raditz dragged him away from the door. /Because you're too young./

"I know what they're doin'!" Kakarot hissed. Raditz clamped down on him.

/Shut up!!/

He nearly carried his protesting brother back downstairs.

xxxx

The brothers drank cold juice at the kitchen table.

Kakarot glanced down the hall. "I wanna go back up. Maybe they're doing some more wild stuff."

Raditz shook his head. "No way...you've already seen more than you should!"

Kakarot snuffed. "They smelled real strong, different than usual."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "That's normal when you have sex."

Dark eyes blinked in thought. "If I have sex, will I smell stronger with a stinky girl?"

The maned saiyan clutched his head. "You're driving me crazy! "

"But-"

"I'm not answering any more stupid questions, Kakarot. Just keep quiet about what you've seen!"

"What, you think I'm a kid or something? I'm all grown up, Raditz.  
That's why I'm going on first run tonight!"

A sigh. "You don't...it has nothing to do with being grown."

"What, then?"

"You learn to feel your instincts better, enjoy the thrill of oozaru."

A busy tail thumped the floor. "So I can change and not get in trouble?"

Raditz sipped his juice slowly, thinking. "Not on run...unless of course, it's rut season and you're ezanti (sexually ripe)."

Kakarot rested his chin in his hands. "Ah. So that's why people worry about chibis on jungle run?"

His brother nodded. "Jungle run's an experience like no other,  
Kakarot. But it can lead to chaos and ruined lives. That's why ordinance forbids play under moon during rut season."

"What about other times?"

"Restricted by law, as you know. Oozaru is alotted on second cycle each month, since there's minimal chance of unwanted cubs at that time. Besides, it keeps our people from wrecking the planet."

"Makes sense. Hell, we'd have sisters and brothers up to our butts otherwise!"

Raditz laughed, scratching the wild head affectionately. "You got that right."

xxxx

A purring Celipe glided downstairs, wrapped in her favorite robe.  
Tangled spikes of dark brown hair stuck wildly everywhere. She greeted her sons in the kitchen with a broad smile.

"Hn...how are my fine ones today?"

"Not as well as you, mother!" Kakarot blurted, grinning. Raditz elbowed him.

"Ah...he means you look great."

Celipe eyed them both sideways. "Silly cubs. Kakarot, are you excited about tonight?"

A nod of wild hair. "Ai, mosi. I figure to make lots of new friends!"

Celipe coughed, grinning. "I think accquaintances would be a better term."

"But why?"

"Friendships aren't formed under moon, child."

The bright face stared at her. "I don't get it, then."

"Whatever you are, the moon intensifies. But those you meet on run you rarely see again."

Kakarot tilted his head, thinking. "So, you have to be friends first?"

"Ai, boy. Friends, lovers, mates. The relationship has to exist before you go on run, not during. Strangers before, strangers after!"

"Krukka, mother. So I'll probably forget everyone I meet?"

Celipe sat at the table. "Considering the possible consequences of run, that isn't always a bad thing."

"So I might see someone ugly I don't wish to know later?"

Celipe hugged him, laughing. "Loon! Anything can happen during jungle run. You'll see, sesei (darling)."

Kakarot purred in her embrace. "So what good's jungle run if you can't remember anything?"

"You'll remember what's important to you. Don't worry, you'll do well."

"I'll keep an eye on him, mother. " Raditz said.

Dark eyes narrowed on her eldest. "Hn, and your father will keep an eye on you."

xxxx

Bardock decided not to bathe before the night of luni. There was little point, anyway. He dressed simply in spandex training pants,  
boots, and vest. The last thirty hours had gone by extremely well. He smiled to himself.

Hn, Celipe and I may not agree, but we always did hump like fuckers.  
Too bad that doesn't translate into other aspects of our lives.

He pulled on his boots. My cub is so excited about his first run...I'll have to keep him calm as much as possible until the right moment.

The dark saiyan stood, admiring himself in a full mirror. His mind raced to the future.

In truth I dread Kakarot's first rut.

A soft knock at the door.

"Come on."

His sons nearly bounded into the room. Kakarot stumbled over his tail in excitement.

"We've finished packing provisions, father. Are you ready to go?"

"Hai. Did you remember the blood pudding?"

"Mosi packed lots of it! We'll eat and get fat."

Bardock laughed out loud. "That isn't the purpose, boy. But we'll need our strength."

Raditz observed their sire. "You look great, father."

A smirk. "Kakarot, go downstairs a moment. I need to speak to your brother."

"Huh? Sedarse." the young saiyan shrugged, leaving the room.

A pause. Bardock folded his arms, stern. "Raditzsu, come here."

The maned saiyan swallowed. "What have I done this time?"

Bardock yanked him forward by the arm. "I seem to have sensed some nosy cubs in the hallway earlier. Know anything about it?"

Raditz blubbered. "I, ah, well-"

Dark eyes took on a dangerous, odd gleam. Wide fingertips brushed his face, tracing the widow's peak. Finally Bardock held his son's chin firmly. Slowly, a hot tongue licked out over sensuous lips.

The younger saiyan felt blood rush to his ears. Strange sensations rolled below his belly and settled there. It was getting too warm,  
and his father's odd expression was unnerving.

To make matters worse, he was really stinky.

"Fa-father, what are you doing?"

"Checking you out."

"But...I don't understand?"

Eyes like coals raked his son. "Hn, your bones are coming along...but you're still skinny. Not enough meat yet, boy."

"I'm twenty one!"

"And still a year away from early majority. Run this night as you will, I forbid nothing."

Raditz snuffed, backing away a bit. "I'm still grown. And the women think I'm fine the way I am!"

"Women will say anything, fool. And don't misunderstand me. Rut season is three weeks away, so I'm not concerned with besdi (bastards) at this time. You tried to sneak out last cycle against ordinance."

Raditz flushed red. "I know what you're implying!"

Bardock leaned in so that their lips nearly touched. "And stop filling your brother's head with wild ideas. There'll be hell enough to pay when he starts rut."

Raditz was nearly shaking, an effect of his hormones and Bardock's.  
They were too close. A furry coil brushed his hip, rattling him further.

"I'll go check and make sure Kakarot has enough provisions for us."

"Do that. And Raditz?"

"Y..yes?"

Dark eyes burned with fire now. "Watch me again and we'll have our own little dance." Bardock stroked his son's tail roughly to emphasize the point.

It was too much. Raditz nearly lost control of his body, hips arching and jerking as tiny sparks danced in his vision. Completely shaken,  
his head banged the door as he stumbled out.

Bardock laughed at him. "Baka!!"

xxxx

Kakarot had an extra spring in his step as he packed more food in the kitchen. Raditz watched him as he bounced around.

"Hn, we'll all be fat, fooling with you."

The younger brother laughed. "Nah, we'll run it off, right?" bright eyes were keen now. "You all right? You look kind of messed up."

"Messed up?"

"Like something hit you. Hey, what's up with that?" sly grin as the pre-teen pointed, snickering.

Raditz looked down at his bulging erection under stretch fabric. "Little pervert. Quit looking!!"

"Thinking about all those girls you're gonna see tonight?"

A sigh. "Where's mother?" Raditz decided to change the subject.

"Oh, she went back up all of a sudden. Said she was gonna kiss father goodbye!" more snickering. "I bet I know where, too."

"Simpleton" Raditz couldn't help but smile at his brother's silliness. "C'mon, let's finish up packing this food."

xxxx

Celipe had barely gotten into the bedroom when she was grabbed.

"Hn, still hot? Go in the jungle, fool-"

Bardock licked her ear, panting. "Later, Celipe. I'm not gonna make it that far!" he rubbed against her.

"Shit!" she crooned, feeling a rock hard erection throbbing over her leg. "Why do you smell like Raditz!"

"It was nothing, I just teased him!"

"Idiot. That was a stupid thing to do, Bardock. Now you can't think straight!"

He started kissing her throat. "Now, Celipe!!"

With a snort, she dropped low, yanking the thin fabric of his pants down. An angry erection bobbed high.

"Poor thing" she teased, purring. Long fingers brushed the soft cock head.

"CELIPE!!" Bardock growled, pulling her close. He was practically dripping.

"Hn" she promptly swallowed him whole in one swift motion. Bardock jerked and howled, riding wild sensation as sweet strokes of tongue pushed him closer. Celipe reached around, pressing hot fingers inside, knuckling his sweet spot. It was a quickie, saiyan style.

Not that Bardock cared about going slow. Celipe slurped away on his cock, pumping his ass with her fingers. The dark saiyan screamed a blue streak as he arched back, tail thumping the wall. A vase crashed to the floor.

Celipe rubbed his tail hard with her free hand. She grabbed the root and yanked it.

With a roar Bardock fired out, his body shaking with pleasure. Sharp nails gouged the walls as he howled in completion. Celipe could barely catch it all, her face bathed in a sticky flood.

"Hn...fool." she licked her dripping chin, releasing him.

Bardock didn't argue as he blissfully sank to the floor.

xxxx

Raditz and Kakarot stared up through the kitchen ceiling.

"Ha! They broke something again." Raditz commented.

"Sounds like someone died up there. Don't they ever get enough"  
Kakarot wondered aloud.

A smirk. "You'll understand some day, little brother. All your stuff doesn't quite work yet."

Kakarot growled, tail lashing. "Oh yeah? The girls at leyschool say-"

"If I pulled your cock you wouldn't feel anything but sore."

"Wanna bet?" Kakarot yanked himself free right by the countertop. "Come on, sucker!"

Raditz glared. "Little asshole. All right!" Raditz reached out and grabbed a pole of flesh. With his other hand he raked a furry length of tail.

Kakarot watched him in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"How's this feel? When I pull your cock and tail?"

"Tickles. And a little sore. You're pulling too hard!"

Raditz ruffled his tail again, harder. "And now?"

"Itchy but kinda nice and warm."

"Anything else?"

A shrug. "Not really. Why?"

Raditz laughed wildly. "Put that thing back in your pants. You've proven my point."

Kakarot blinked at him. "Ah?"

"If you were older you'd be all over me for doing that."

The pre-teen fixed himself, glaring back defiantly. "That a challenge, Raditzsu?"

Raditz found himself taken aback by the sudden change in tone. "What do you think, punk?"

A weird half smile. "I'll tell you when I'm older."

xxxx

A rumpled Celipe rolled off her husband.

"Get going, Bardock. The boys have waited long enough."

He stroked her tail gently. "Maybe not. An hour or two won't hurt-"

She pushed him down on the floor again. "Horny bastard. I don't like your eyes."

Sloopy grin. "Hn? I feel warm."

Celipe shook her head fiercely. Bardock's eyes were rimmed with red,  
a sign that his oozaru would soon control.

"I think you're right." he growled suddenly, scrambling to his feet.  
Hurriedly he pulled up his pants.

She stayed kneeling on the floor, tail waving in a taunt. "You look tasty, husband. Maybe I'll run into you later, eh?"

He snarled down at her, tail puffing. "You'd better, or I'll raze the jungle looking."

Celipe stood slowly, exposing full curves. "Hn, that stink will be easy enough to find!" with a saucy swish of her tail she strutted out butt naked.

Bardock could only stare, blood pounding in his head. He considered forgetting jungle run and just humping her ass in the hallway.

xxxx

His sons were waiting expectantly in the kitchen, smug expressions on their faces. Bardock briefly looked over the provisions.

"Looks like we've got plenty to eat."

"You'll need your strength, father." Kakarot snickered.

Bardock smirked. "Don't be smart, boy."

Raditz stared at his face. "I think you're ready, father. Your eyes are-"

"I know. Grab our gear and let's get going!"

"Well all right!!" a happy Kakarot bounced again.

xxxx

They flew for nearly two hours at lazy speed. Kakarot grew impatient,  
wild hair flying everywhere in the wind.

"This is taking too long. The moon will be up soon!"

"Next hour, Kakarot." Bardock responded, not turning his head.

Raditz looked at the horizon. Dusk was settling everywhere around sparkling skies. A canopy of thick forest below spread for miles around.

"My bones itch! Are we flying across the world?!"

Bardock growled. Children!

They smelled water. A large lake came into view, surrounded by heavy trees.

"Down there." Bardock said simply, diving low. Kakarot and Raditz followed like a shot.

xxxx

They set their provisions and spare clothing inside a nearby cave.  
Bardock stripped to the waist, kicking his boots off.

Kakarot and Raditz did likewise, reducing clothing to bare minimum.  
They wouldn't be needing it soon, anyway.

"Father, how long do we wait?"

A sigh. "Until the moon rises above us, Kakarot. Asking me constantly isn't going to make it happen any faster."

The young saiyan plopped by the water's edge, sitting crosslegged. "Shit. Will I meet a stinky girl?"

Bardock stood over his youngest, eyes growing increasingly red. "What do you know about that?" he demanded.

The boy looked about nervously at his brother, who looked away suddenly. "Ah, nothing, just something I heard."

"Well forget about it! You're years away from that crap."

"All right. Can I ask you something?"

"What!!"

"You're really smelly. I mean, more than usual."

Raditz howled with laughter, perched on a rock. "Damn, Kakarot!"

Bardock folded his arms, trying hard not to smile. "Do tell. You have a problem with that?"

The pre-teen shrugged, poking at a stick. "I don't know, I mean...don't you think everyone will stay away from you? I thought jungle run was supposed to be fun."

Bardock ruffled the wild mop, laughing now. "Loon. The more you stink the better."

Dark eyes went wide in astonishment. "But why?"

Bardock dropped beside his youngest. "Everyone marks a trail in the jungle during run. Scents are everywhere, so you have to stink. If you smell weak you won't find anyone."

Kakarot gave a foolish grin. "Oh, I get it! So you wanna find mother,  
huh?"

The dark saiyan flushed. "I never mentioned your mother!"

"But she's coming, right? I mean, everyone's out now."

"Yeah, little brother!" Raditz nodded, enjoying their father's unease. "But don't worry. Everybody parties under moon!"

"Raditz" Bardock hissed in warning.

"He needs to know that much, father. Kakarot's not a baby!"

"That's right, I'm all grown up!" the young saiyan piped, tail lashing.

Bardock sighed. "Both of you, be quiet."

"Am I too young to meet a stinky girl?" Kakarot persisted.

Bardock punched him in the head. "Yes. Now shut up!!"

xxxx

The three saiyans stretched in silence awhile in tall grass. Tails twitched, blood heated gradually as the moon silently rose higher in the sky.

Bardock couldn't stop purring. He rolled on his stomach, attempting to hide another erection. Grass tickled his cock through thin fabric deliciously. It was all he could do to hold his hips still and not come.

Raditz scented him, understanding. "You all right, father?"

"No. But Kakarot needs to see this."

The pre-teen went to his father's side. "See what? You sound kinda funny, father."

Soft snarl. "No, I'm fine" Bardock's voice was gutteral now. "it's only the moon, child."

Kakarot blinked. "You smell stronger than ever. Is the moon making you feel good?"

"RRrrrr...yessss..."

Kakarot flopped beside him, turning now. "Raditz, what's he mean?"

Raditz sat at an odd angle on the rocks now, his forearms pressed between his legs.

"Heerrr means that moon feels goooodd, little brotherrrrr" more growling.

Kakarot watched them in silence, some instinct telling him a change was happening. He watched in amazement as their hair stood on end,  
waving as if it had a life of its own. Red rimmed eyes slitted to slashes of fire.

They look crazy. Is this what happens at jungle run?

/Yessss, my Kakarot./

The boy looked down at his prone father again. Some strange impulse made him watch Bardock's velvety black tail. The thick length fuzzed,  
curling and uncurling slowly as it slinked the air. Without thinking,  
he reached out and grabbed it.

Bardock hissed, eyes snapping open as he half turned over his shoulder. Kakarot rubbed and caressed his father's tail, totally fascinated by the softness and scent. He tickled the tip roughly.

So engrossed was the youngster he didn't hear the warning growls. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist painfully.

"SSSsstoppp chibi."

The boy blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better."

Bardock rolled over, face feral. Wild red eyes glowed weirdly. "YYyou don't know whattt you're doingrrrrr..."

"Oh! Did I hurt you?"

Bardock snarled a laugh. "Hardly. What made you touch my tail?"

Kakarot sniffed. "It just smelled so nice. But...it reminds me of when you were with mother."

Bardock cracked sharp teeth together. "And?!"

The young saiyan glanced over at his brother who crouched nearby,  
tail waving as he stared at the sky.

"Raditz is acting funny, too."

A smirk. "You'll be acting 'funny' soon enough."

"But I don't feel much, father. Just kinda itchy and warm."

"You aren't ripe yet, chibi. This is only your first run, and your body isn't developed yet."

Kakarot curled against his father. "You mean the sex thing again. I know, Raditz told me."

Bardock glanced over at his oldest, keening softly. "This is all part of the process, Kakarot. You will understand how the moon affects all saiyans, regardless of age."

Radtiz suddenly lurched in their direction. In one fluid spring, he landed lightly on his feet beside his family.

"Krukka" Kakarot stared in amazement. His brother stood over him,  
bloody eyed like their father. Wordlessly he dropped alongside Bardock, purring and nuzzling.

Kakarot misunderstood, growling himself a bit. "We're gonna cuddle!  
Good, because I'm tired of itching." he squashed between them.

Three tails coiled as the family knotted together. Kakarot was overwhelmed by sexual scent, finding it alluring yet not knowing why.  
He snuffed golden skin everywhere, to endless delight. On both sides,  
his father and brother rubbed against him, causing ticklish and prickly sensations in the young saiyan.

"Feels good..."

Hard erections bumped against him with hot friction. Hands and tails caressed, leaving trails of fire. The young saiyan felt a strange warmth roll through his body, heating his blood yet not sexual.  
Snarls came from his throat as his vision hazed scarlet.

Thoughts tangled in a mesh. Kakarot shivered, feeling disoriented yet wonderful. Something was rising within him that he couldn't explain.  
A force not to be contained, threatening to break free. He felt wild,  
biting hot flesh that surrounded him on both sides.

Soft laughter echoed in his mind, not his. The world became a mad mix of swirling color, chaos and feeling. Taste, sight, scent and sound all melded, becoming one. Blazing heat burst through his eyes and skin...

Everything was stinky, and smelled too good. Skin like hot silk,  
sharp teeth giving pain yet pleasure. Sharp nails teasing with sensation, soft lips kissing with affection. Arms wrapping him, safe.  
Sweet tongue licks on his face, eyes and throat.

Shrieks and howls echoed his skull. Wailing screeches mixed with growls came from everywhere. He wanted...wanted...

The world tilted and shook, or was it him? It was too hot, he screamed and screamed. He saw something, white hot. Everything was upside down, but it was fine, he felt good! The white hot thing turned red, taunting...

KakarotKakarotKakarotWhatDoYouWant?

His brain was fevered, yet sharp. He felt hot, strong. Nothing could stop him.

/Come, chibi. It's time!/

/Now?/

/Yesssss/

Kakarot opened his eyes, heaving. He couldn't think. The jungle sang to him now, scents and sounds pounding his senses. Sniffing, he looked up.

Against the night crouched his father and brother, high in the treetops. Hellish red eyes glowed against shaggy manes black as night. Sleek black pelts shone like rippling water. Sharp nails gleamed like quicksilver.

The young saiyan tried speech, but could only roar. His father and brother glanced briefly at each other before smiling down at him,  
shaggy tails waving in approval.

Yet, he knew his thoughts and they understood, responding with clipped howls and shrieks. Kakarot stared in awe at his nearly clawed hands. He'd seen his brother with pelt before but never himself.

Bardock growled, cracking his fangs. Kakarot flexed and bounded up to them. Settling between the two, he started grooming.

His father and brother purred, arching and enjoying the attention.  
But it wouldn't last long. The moon hung at apex now. Earsplitting roars now filled the night everywhere.

The saiyans turned, knowing oozaru were loose in the jungle. They sprung through the treetops, yowling and chittering at breakneck pace.

Kakarot had no words to describe the feeling. He was bursting, hot.  
The moon seemed to seep through his pores, beckoning. Power scratched his bones painfully now.

Bardock abruptly glanced back at him, knowing the moment was at hand.  
With graceful leaps he bounded down into a clearing, followed by Raditz. Kakarot pounced as well, his footpads barely touching the ground.

It was glorious. He only saw the most beautiful and awesome sight of his life. Bardock and Raditz raged at the sky, erupting with a power known only to saiyans. Bodies grew and exploded, titanic roars erupted from their throats. Two huge oozaru cast the clearing in shadow.

Kakarot saw red splatters, felt white noise. The tang of blood hung in his nostrils as he screamed pleasure. Something in him burst free.  
He grew, getting stronger and stronger...

Three oozaru stomped a trail, shrieking and roaring like thunderclap. A full male, a young male, and a juvenile. Strong they were, making a path wherever they felt. The jungle was lush and fragrant, hot and sweet.

Presently they came upon a small group of female oozaru, grooming themselves on a mountain ridge. The matriarch eyed them warily,  
growling. The younger females rumbled purrs, showing great interest.

Bardock lowed in greeting, an introduction. He could see by coloring the females were lower class. The youngest females were light golden brown and the matriarch nearly brownish gray. Radtiz sniffed their scent, finding them mildly interesting but not overly attractive. He barked loud growls in their direction.

The females didn't appreciate his cool approach. They shrieked in anger, thumping their chests. Bardock snarled in turn.

Kakarot couldn't contain his excitement, however. Bounding up the mountain ledge, he decided to smell the group up close. A keen nose poked along their fur as he skittered about between them. The females chittered at the small oozaru in amusement. He was but a cub, really.

Kakarot rooted into the matriarch, sniffing around her tail. Mildly annoyed, she cuffed the young were-ape, sending him rolling down the hill.

Bardock and Raditz roared, their protective instinct moving them forward. The younger females moved in a line to challenge. Snarls and growls shook the land.

The matriarch took careful note of the males, noting their coloring and manes. Black pelt signified high breeding, even royalty. She growled at her daughters to pay attention.

After briefly giving vent to rage the young females looked them over. Kakarot ran over to the youngest, not to be denied. The two chirped and clucked in conversation. They hugged in pack greeting.

The other daughters rounded on Raditz and Bardock, circling and touching their fur. The males growled, plopping on their haunches.  
The females sat around them and groomed black fur. Bardock and Raditz purred gently at the attention, liking their tails getting nipped.  
Gentle hands massaged them everywhere, smoothing their pelts. One daughter displayed, indicating she was ready to party.

The matriarch settled comfortably nearby, watching her brood court elites. The full male she considered for herself, though he was still young for her tastes. The others were mere cubs, but clearly had excellent bones. She watched her youngest daughter especially. The girl enjoyed her new companion with great excitement. He was younger still, so she had no concern of cubs.

An angry oozaru entered the valley where the group congregated. She was young and well formed, though her coloring was ordinary dark brown. Eyes glowed in rage as she roared challenge, a deafening bellow that could be heard for miles.

The matriarch looked over the horizon at the brazen intruder. She responded in kind, massive fangs slicing the night. Her daughters stopped their attentions to attack.

Bardock recognized the intruder immediately, growling softly. Raditz turned and purred.

Kakarot bounded full speed at the lone female, bowling her over in excitement. They tumbled briefly, hitting the ground with a massive plop.

The matriarch called her daughters to move forward. Bardock and Raditz growled, blocking their way. The matriarch bulled between them, giving final warning. No one challenged their might under moon.

Except for these oozaru. Bardock cared nothing for their ragged clan, only the deliciously smelly intruder. An intruder that happened to be his wife.

Kakarot nuzzled, yawing in singsong. Jungle run was everything he'd expected and more. Besides, his mother had arrived now, so the night was absolutely perfect. Celipe rumbled affectionately, cuffing his head.

The pause was short lived. Oozaru lived for fighting and sex, in no particular order. The sex was interrupted, so fighting was next. The females moved in formation now, attempting to get at Celipe. Bardock and Raditz sprung at them, roaring.

Celipe was hardly one to let others do her fighting. Howling a bloodcurdling shriek, she shoved past her family and attacked the matriarch head on. Furious fists pummelled the older female. The rumble was on.

The titanic battle scarred jungle for miles around. How long it lasted none could say. Being out weighed and sized, Kakarot took cheap shots where he could, punching ribcages and biting tails.  
Ripped fur flew everywhere, bodies thudded and clashed. One of the daughters nearly fell on the young oozaru, who managed to dive out of the way in time.

Eventually the tide turned. Though outnumbered, the darker oozaru held the greater ki and eventually prevailed. They pressed the matriarch and her daughters into the caves. Bardock smashed boulders over the opening, sealing them shut inside.

xxxx

The family lumbered through the jungle, slowed by their wounds.  
Another skirmish with more oozaru left them weary, but content. All in a night's moon.

Celipe located a quiet clearing backed by cozy caves. Bardock followed her closely, not trusting his oldest son. Raditz sniffed his mother's trail with great interest, tail waving high. Bardock snapped at him in warning.

Kakarot merely nuzzled his mother, enjoying everyone's stink. He understood why the adults were still tense, despite their fatigue.  
Celipe stretched, squatting in tall grass.

Raditz lunged, heat and blood fuelling his desire. Celipe purred,  
her own heat making her display, lifting her tail. She felt too good.

The young male attempted to mount her before realizing his mistake.  
Seconds later he was sprawled on the ground, bleeding from a head wound. Bardock snarled over him, fists raised in rage. Kakarot watched with an odd mixture of confusion and fascination.

Raditz wasn't a physical match, not yet. He lowered his head submissively, yowling a soft apology.

Bardock growled, gripping the thick mane. His son didn't move,  
staying down. It was enough.

Celipe chirped, wanting attention. She loped into the caves. Bardock whuffed, shielding her like a blanket. Kakarot attempted to follow,  
but Bardock punched him. The young oozaru went rolling out on his head, bouncing off a small ledge. Ticked off, the snarling were-ape jumped up and down, shrieking in anger.

His older brother merely snorted, clucking in laughter. Kakarot finished his tantrum and settled beside Radtiz. Exhausted, they collapsed in sleep.

xxxx

A sleepy and sore Kakarot tucked next to his brother in thick grass and shrub. He inhaled the thick, murky air. Peeps, whistles and shrieks filled the jungle. Normalcy finally returned with oozaru retreat.

The skies were still somewhat dark, the sun about an hour away. Dim reds and oranges blended with deep purple on the horizon.

"Hn."

"Raditz? You awake?"

Dark eyes opened slightly, still rimmed with red. "Barely."

Kakarot observed dried and caked blood in his brother's mane. "You don't look so hot."

Radtiz attempted to get up on an elbow. "Bad headache, little brother. Did you enjoy your first run?"

Bright eyes lit wildly. "It was wonderful! I felt so good...strong!!"

Slow smile. "There's nothing like your first time."

Kakarot kissed him happily. "I even got to meet a stinky girl. Who would have thought it, huh?"

Raditz laughed, wincing at his head pain. "You're something else."

The younger saiyan flopped over his brother. "Why'd you try to hump mother? That was kind of stupid, don't you think?"

Raditz rubbed his aching skull. "Yeah, real stupid. One day you'll understand."

"I'm tired of everyone telling me that."

"It's true, Kakarot. Remember just before you changed, how you felt?"

The young saiyan thought, remembering his feelings. "Yeah, it was wild. I thought I would burst. It was so hot, I couldn't think. But I felt good, too, like I couldn't get enough."

"When you're older your body will want sex. It's even worse."

"Do you feel even better?" eyes gleaming wildly.

Radtiz lay back in the grass, a dopey grin on his face. "Kid, you have no idea. Oozaru isn't about control. You want everything and anything, regardless of consequences."

"Krukka! That's all messed up."

The older saiyan licked his lips. "Yeah, but it's saiyan. Your body becomes a live wire, and everything sets it off. Remember what happened when you played with father's tail?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought I was helping."

Raditz gave a wicked smile. "You were, but in the wrong way. He would have humped you eventually."

Kakarot blinked in shock. "But...I'm just a kid! And his son!!"

"I thought you were grown." gentle tease.

"Not that damn grown!!"

"Remember how he smelled? How he looked at you?"

Kakarot swallowed. "Yeah. Like he was gonna eat me up."

"Adults get horny as hell when you mess with their tails. If you do that under moon, you'll likely get jumped."

"I'll remember that in the future."

"Now come here. I need to sleep some more."

Kakarot settled in his brother's embrace, feeling warm and muzzy. The hot flesh made a perfect mattress, the thick mane a blanket. The pre-  
teen buried his nose in hair.

"Hn, stop smelling me already" Raditz was bleary, nearly asleep again.

xxxx

Their parents nuzzled in a nest of vines nearby, secluded in the cave. In the afterglow of jungle run, they felt too good to move.

Celipe yawned lazily. "Bardock."

He barely cracked an eyelid. "Hn?"

She scratched his wild mop. "Our baby had his first run!"

Bardock grinned. "Ai, you should have seen him before he changed. All energy and frenzy."

Celipe was silent a moment, thinking. "I dread his first rut,  
Bardock. You know why."

A sigh. "I've gone over it in my mind as well. We'll just have to deal with it when it happens."

Their tails looped lazy circles before tangling together. Celipe grinned again. "Kakarot was so cute, chasing about."

"The loon has a nose on him, that's for sure. He finally met his stinky girl!"

"Say what?"

"The little fool went on and on about smelly girls."

Celipe narrowed her eyes supiciously. "Hn, his brother got him started with that!"

Bardock grabbed his wife tighter, wanting to feel every inch of heat. "I've got a thing for stinky females myself!"

Celipe elbowed him in the gut.

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 13

An irritated family of saiyans blasted their way clear of confining rubble. FIve females of various ages stepped into the clear,  
breathing jungle air deeply. The matriarch, Furdd, growled in anger.  
Her thick body bore the evidence of the previous night's battle.

"Foolish girls!" she snarled, glaring at her brood. The disheveled and bruised group stumbled from a huge cave entrance, buff naked from moon night.

"Don't yell at us, gedarse (grandmother)! It wasn't our fault." one shouted back. She was very young, with wide features.

"Hn! You should talk, Odekk. I thought your mother had shown you the proper way to greet elites!"

A curvy saiyan sniffed, shaking sandy brown spikes in agitation. "What elites would truck with us, mother? Don't yell at my child!"

"Take advantage of any opportunity, Gedda. Your sister had the right idea!"

"True, mother." still another female tossed her hair. "Did you see that handsome one? I had his eye..."

The other woman mocked. "Ai, sister. Until that slakka showed up from nowhere!"

"Bah. He would have gone with me, regardless. Did you notice the reek from her, Utanni? Clearly river or lake trash!!"

"Hn, disgusting. That youngling had such a nice mane. I'd have enjoyed breaking him in!"

The elder laughed wildly, her short spikes rakish. "Hot for cubs now,  
Utanni?!"

She stalked past her mother, tail bristling. "Don't be stupid. He seemed old enough!"

"I doubt he was past first majority, if even that."

"Well I had fun, too!!" the youngest piped up, snarling. A beige brown tail lashed wildly.

The other teen laughed at her cousin. "Odekk's got a boyfriend,  
Odekk's got a boyfriend!"

"You ain't gonna laugh with no teeth!" Odekk moved to punch her cousin. "Take it back, Maiza!!"

"You and what shit ass army is gonna beat me?"

A ki blast stopped the argument. "Enough! Assholes." Gedda stood tall, her hand still smoking.

Odekk sniffed. "She's just mad because I met a stinky boy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!!"

Utanni intervened this time, cracking their skulls together. The young saiyans howled, clutching their heads and wailing in pain.

"Silly children."

"Well, he smelled me first!" Odekk insisted.

"Bullshit. He looked at me before he even saw you." Maiza shot back.

Furdd laughed at her granddaughters. "That silly cub must have been on first run. Imagine, poking his nose in everything without asking!  
How rude."

Gedda sipped water from a stream. "Hn, I liked his father's tail..."

Utanni joined her. "Ai, they stank perfectly. Maybe we'll meet again under moon and finish our little party."

"You wish, sister. Clearly they were high bred, though...do you suppose they're courtisans, or of the parliament?"

"They definitely have the bones for it. Maybe even one of the royal families, hn?"

Maiza bounded to her mother. "Maybe I can hook up with a smelly prince, mother! The long maned one was ripe, eh?"

Utanni cuffed her daughter on the head. "Don't even think it. You nearly got pregnant last cycle. I warned you about sneaking out against ordinance!"

"There was no cub! I never even thought-"

"Get a chibi from a royal, you little fool.That's status!"

Odekk bounced around, laughing. "Ah, Maiza's too stupid to realize that."

"You're asking for it, Odekk!"

She ignored her cousin, curling next to Furdd. "It's a shame our party got interrupted by that slakka, grandmother. I really liked that boy. Even his feet smelled good! I never got a chance to taste them."

Furdd sighed, thinking back to distant memory. Was I ever this stupid?

xxxx

Bardock and Celipe slept lightly in the cave, tails wrapped. A slight motion awakened them.

"Hn?" Bleary.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I busted in?"

Bardock opened his eyes slowly, a reddish tinge still evident. "What do you want, cub?" he snarled. "Can't you see we're busy?!" he clutched Celipe.

"Stop it, Bardock." Celipe growled, sitting up. "What is it, chibi?"

"Father's going to bite me."

Celipe briefly glared down at her growling husband. "No he won't. Now come here!"

Kakarot bounded over, plopping next to them. He sniffed. "Oops, doing wild stuff again. Sorry."

Bardock abruptly reached out and pinched his nose shut. "Now use it,  
fool."

The boy wiggled his head uselessly. "Ahb wuderb eb weeb ahn doo des uhbin."

Celipe laughed until her sides were sore. "Take pity on the boy,  
Bardock."

"Hn!" he released his son. "Where's your brother?"

Kakarot rubbed his sore nose. "Outside. He's having a hard time waking up."

"What?!"

"I cleaned the wound on his head, but-"

His parents were already racing out of the cave.

xxxx

Raditz lay at an odd angle, his mouth open in seeming sleep. Bardock and Celipe dropped to his side in tall grass.

"Krukka...I hit the boy too hard last night." dark eyes clouded with worry.

Celipe shook her son. "Raditz!! Can you hear us?"

"It's my fault-"

"Bardock, I don't like this. He's too pale, and his skin is damp."

"What's wrong with him?!" Kakarot screeched, agitated.

Celipe cradled Raditz into her lap, massaging and applying pressure to his shoulders and throat. "Kakarot, look in our provisions and get a stippic pack."

Nodding silently, the boy bolted. Bardock gently brushed thick hair away from his son's face.

"Come on, boy. Snap out of it!!" he implored.

"Nn-nah...nughkk." Weak eyes opened slowly.

"Can you hear me?"

"Ai, father" the voice was too low. "Head hurts."

Kakarot nearly tumbled over them with the stippic pack. He also had water soaked rags.

"Good idea." Celipe applied cloths to heated skin. She pressed a stippic pill against tight lips. "Swallow!"

Raditz managed to get the pill down. Everyone waited anxiously for a few moments. A small smile reassured them.

"F...eel...a little...better."

Celipe nodded. "Can you stand?"

"N...ot yet. Feel sick, dizzy."

"I'll get his clothes, Celipe." Bardock went into the cave.

xxxx

Kakarot watched closely as his brother regained consciousness.  
Raditz purred contentedly, his face squashed against Celipe's full breasts. His tail did lazy sweeps on the ground.

"I think he feels good, mosi." Kakarot observed.

"Quiet, boy. Don't start trouble."

Bardock returned with their gear. Black eyes glinted as he paused at the scene.

"Everyone, get dressed." he tossed clothing about, staring at Raditz. "Now!"

Raditz stayed pressed against his mother. "I still feel weak, father.  
My bones are cold."

Kakarot giggled, making a gesture indicating Celipe's chest. She punched him in the head with her free hand.

"Mosi, that hurt!"

"Good. Now get dressed like your father said."

Bardock still glowered at Raditz, conflicting instincts giving him pause. "That goes for you too, Raditzsu."

The maned saiyan grinned slyly. "I'm too weak, I tell you. Perhaps mother should dress me."

Celipe spluttered in shock. Bardock took one step, right on his son's chest. A smirk.

"Wear my boot until your strength returns!"

The young saiyan squirmed underneath his foot. "It's your fault,  
father. You hit me!"

"That's why I'm being gentle. Now get up!"

Kakarot laughed at his brother. "Ah ha...you wanted mother's tits!"

Raditz growled, staggering to his feet. "Shut up, punk."

xxxx

The family walked at measured pace through the woods. The sun cleared the horizon, casting sharp light and shadow everywhere. Radtiz leaned heavily against Bardock, his head still in pain.

"Can you fly yet, boy?"

Raditz shook his head slowly. "No, father...feel kind of sick to my stomach."

Celipe watched him worriedly. "We need to take him to a facility,  
Bardock. I think he has a severe concussion."

Bardock stroked thick spikes gently. "Krukka, I really hit you hard,  
cub."

"Because he tried to hump mother and feel her tits." Kakarot stated, carrying the gear.

"Be quiet, Kakarot, or you'll get a concussion too. I don't feel like carrying both of you home!"

The young saiyan turned to his mother. "Mosi, are you angry with Raditz?"

"Of course not. Anything happens under run, Kakarot. You'll understand later."

"Raditz told me about that. But I felt so good yesterday. Can we go oozaru every night?"

Even Raditz laughed at that, despite his nausea. "Crazy. There's no full moon every night!"

"I know, but we can use the simulators, right? At least we can go out on a half moon, sometimes."

Bardock strained not to laugh. "You're a loon, Kakarot."

"But I loved feeling good like that."

"Who doesn't?"

"Let's be wild again! We'll do what we want, and fight all night.  
With any luck I'll see that stinky girl again!"

Celipe chuckled. "Krukka, what a child!"

The boy stared as his family exploded into laughter. He shrugged.

"I must have said something funny."

THE END 


	4. Chronicles 14 thru 16

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 14

Prince Vegeta was most annoyed at Kakarot. He walked along ornate halls for hours in an attempt to locate his mate. Sensing his significant other was one thing, getting to him in person was another.

A chirping chibi distracted his thoughts. Smiling softly, he glanced down at the bundle in his arms. Nuru looked about, bright eyes peeping.

Vegeta chuckled. Mini me.

Courtesans and royals milled everywhere, nodding in acknowledgement as their prince passed through. Vegeta himself often forgot how huge the castle was. The monstrous structure was nearly a city unto itself, with quadrants separating the social, political and private levels.

"Ho, Prince!"

Vegeta turned at the familiar voice. Nappa strode his way, along with Orbonn and Kudd. He lifted a thick brow at the trio of grizzled generals.

"Ah, I see you're about."

"True enough, ouji." Orbonn grinned at Nuru. "How fares the little one?"

Vegeta cradled his squirming cub. "He grows like a weed, general."

Nuru squeaked, his thick tail coiling tight. Orbonn poked a finger at the round face. Needle teeth snapped in his direction.

"Ha! Fiesty as ever, I see. Where's Tezar?"

"With that no good mate of mine. He missed the meeting!"

Nappa pulled his chin. "I wondered what happened. Did Kakarot have training sessions today?"

Vegeta shook his head as they walked the corridors. "None that I'm aware of. He was supposed to reschedule if necessary."

Orbonn shrugged. "He's about the castle, ouji. Ugren talked to him before he retreated an hour ago."

Dark eyes sparked. "Retreated where?!"

"To the royal chambers, so the story goes. He wanted to take a nap before the meeting-"

"The one that he missed!!" the ouji snapped, rolling his eyes. "Idiot."

xxxx

Vegeta strutted with renewed purpose to the royal chambers, taking the private access corridors. Nuru purred, clinging like a vine to his father. A silver velveteen jumpsuit set off blue highlights in his thick crop of hair.

Guards grinned and bowed, acknowledging their prince. Vegeta returned with curt gestures. Temperamental blood had no time for niceties.  
Striding past palace sentinels, he stormed their personal rooms.

xxxx

He stopped in stunned surprise. His previously missing mate was sprawled on their bed, bare to the waist and shoeless. Kakarot snored like a fog horn, his mouth open in sleep. Curled in his arms was Tezar. The chibi crunched a bird skull in quiet satisfaction.

Vegeta pursed his lips, unsure whether to laugh or get angry. Tezar screeched in greeting, poking his tongue out.

It was enough to make his saba smile. "Abde'nu, Tezar. Are you watching your father?"

Another shriek. Nuru squealed at his sibling, drooling everywhere.

Vegeta sidled on the bed. "Krukka, I can barely hear myself think!"

More noise assaulted his ears. A muffled clicking sound gave Vegeta pause. In puzzlement, he rolled over his sleepy mate. Squashed underneath was Xenna, her thick tail wiggling. Kakarot's weight had smashed the chibi's wild locks into a haphazard pattern.

The Ouji did laugh then, as Xenna climbed over her sleeping uncle.

"How'd you get here, sweet vii (niece)?"

Xenna clucked, squeezing against him. All three cubs started squalling. Vegeta plopped Nuru on the bed.

"Wake up your silly father. I don't have patience enough to try!"

As if on cue, the chibis burst into a string of banshee wails. The racket was enough to wake the dead. Vegeta considered escaping himself.

Kakarot growled suddenly, bouncing to a sitting position. He clutched his head in annoyance.

"What the hell...can't anyone get any sleep around here?!"

"Your own fault. You missed the meeting!"

"Hah?" dark eyes focused slowly, flashing anger. "Vegeta?"

"Ai, loudmouth."

Lazy yawn. "What time is it?"

The ouji glared. "Half past quern!"

"Shit...I missed the meeting!"

Further conversation was drowned out in screeches. Both adults held their ears.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, VEGETA."

"YOU MISSED THE MEETING ON PURPOSE."

Meanwhile Nuru, Tezar and Xenna yowled happily, clambering across the bed.

Kakarot winced in pain, scratching his ass. "Krukka...screaming meemies!"

Vegeta rubbed the chibis, calming them to quiet. "How did you end up with Xenna? I thought Raditz had a light schedule today."

"He did, but Xenna didn't want to leave Tezar. He finally gave up and left her here."

"Ha! Our little princess rules already."

Another yawn. "I guess he found something else to do. Humoz was with him."

"Another foray on the Rim?"

"Who knows? They seemed to be in a big hurry."

The ouji pulled his chin thoughtfully. "Kakarot...is it me, or does Humoz seem familiar somehow?"

His mate shrugged. "In what way?"

Vegeta rolled Nuru across the bed. The chibi squawked, bouncing against the others.

"He bears a resemblance to someone, I think. I can't quite place it,  
though."

Kakarot watched the babies play. "I thought I was the only one that noticed."

"What are you staring at?"

Dark eyes were discerning. "Hn..."

"Kakarot!"

"I was just thinking about something that happened earlier. Humoz wouldn't come past the entranceway when Raditz had Xenna."

"So what?"

Kakarot gave a curious half smile. "Humoz acted as if there were a plague in the room. Even Raditz thought he was being ridiculous."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did he say?"

"That it was improper for officers to be inside royal chambers without invitation."

The ouji snorted. "Bah. Decorum taken to the extreme."

"Ha! True enough. And you know me, Vegeta. I notice most everything!"

They watched as the chibis shredded a blanket with needle teeth.

"I forgot their rubber balls."

Vegeta pulled his mate's arm. "Never mind that, tell me what you suspect!"

Kakarot stretched out across the huge bed. "Humoz had a strong reaction to Xenna. It was peculiar..."

"How so?"

"I watched him when he wasn't aware. He looked at her constantly with a strange light in his eyes. At the same time he kept his distance,  
making certain Xenna had no eye contact."

Dark eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?"

Kakarot stared at the babies again. "I'm not sure. Let me think on it."

Conversation temporarily halted again as the chibis fought over the bird skull. They butted heads and rolled, scratching. Kakarot and Vegeta separated them briefly.

"Break the skull up Kakarot, or they'll never stop fighting."

"True." powerful hands cracked the skull into three pieces. Each chibi grabbed one. Satisfied, they curled together and quieted,  
crunching away. Vegeta smiled gently, nesting a blanket around them.  
He flopped over his mate next, eyes flashing.

"All right, loon. I suspect we're both thinking along the same lines.  
Now out with it!"

Kakarot yawned again, closing his eyes. "Later, koi. I need more sleep."

The ouji poked him insistently. "About Humoz..."

One eye opened again. "What do you think of him?"

"Personally, or as a warrior?"

"Either one."

A reddish black tail waved gently. Three pair of bright eyes followed the motion with great interest.

"Koi, watch your tail, hn?"

"Krukka!" Vegeta tucked it up just as Tezar crawled behind him.

"Abedanni!" the ouji rolled his cub back against the others. Shrieks filled the air once again. Vegeta gave Tezar his bone back.

"Take this, little mostri (monster). Quiet now, and sit with the others!"

Fat jaws went back to work on a chunk of bird skull. Vegeta stretched lazily against his mate. Kakarot rolled him into an embrace, coiling tails.

"Your opinion on Humoz."

Vegeta purred in brawny arms. "Pleasing to look at and intelligent.  
He's well made, even for a second class."

"My thoughts exactly. I like his stink, too."

"Why are you smelling him, Kakarot?"

"Why not? You already have."

"That isn't the point-"

"No? Still, I can see why Raditz finds him attractive."

The ouji nuzzled. "Hn...they've been friends since childhood."

Kakarot closed his eyes blissfully. "I suspect more."

"Surely. Many times have I smelled them on each other."

The chibis nestled in their pile of blankets, sound asleep. Crunching gave way to snoring. Kakarot and Vegeta watched them tenderly.

"Beautiful cubs." Kakarot murmured, tucking more blankets around.

The ouji sidled next to the sleeping brood, draping his tail across protectively. "Of course, koi. They have the best bones. Besides,  
blood always tells in the end."

Kakarot eyed Xenna speculatively again. "Ai, sometimes in plain sight."

Vegeta followed his eyes. "Our princess?"

Kakarot laughed out loud. "Fools! Who does she look like, Vegeta?  
Besides the obvious?"

The ouji stared at his mate, then back to Xenna. His eyes widened.

"Shiksha...why didn't I see it before?"

Kakarot chuckled. "There's a way to find out, you know."

Vegeta stroked Xenna's tail gently. It coiled his forearm.

"What we suspect may or may not be true, Kakarot. In any case, it isn't proof."

A familiar smirk lit the dark saiyan's features. "We'll get proof,  
then. I wonder if Raditz even has a clue?"

"Probably not. War is on everyone's mind right now."

A purr. "Not just war, Vegeta. Come here!"

The ouji pushed off. "Don't miss anymore meetings, Kakarot."

"I won't."

"Father's furious with you, you know."

A sigh. "I can believe it. I'll find a way to avoid him."

"Avoid the king in his own castle? Don't be an idiot."

Kakarot grunted, eyeing his sexy mate. His mate was resplendant in shimmering blue fabric decorated with the seal of Vegeta. Golden bands adorned muscled arms. Bronzed skin glowed a rich and ruddy hue.

A reddish black tail fuzzed. "Stop staring at me."

Lick of lips. "You look good enough to eat. Take off those clothes!"

Vegeta growled as he was grabbed. "Hentai. Need I remind you the chibis are here?"

Kakarot sighed, seeing innocent faces in repose. "Ai, well enough.  
They've knawed on my tail enough for one day."

Vegeta sat up on the bed. "Then cool your cock. We'll play later"  
dark eyes held a wicked gleam.

Kakarot purred, nuzzling. A thick coil wrapped Vegeta's neck in invitation. The ouji sniffed as fuzz tickled his nose.

/Go sit in some ice, fool. You're agitating me./

/Good./

Lips locked in a sticky kiss. Eventually the two came up for air.

"You have a plan regarding Xenna?"

Kakarot cocked his head in thought. "A chibi goes to blood, koi.  
Humoz nearly panicked when Raditz said he could hold Xenna."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "So he's careful to keep a distance and avoid eye contact with her."

"Humoz ran from the room like his tail was on fire. Even Raditz thought his behavior bizarre."

Vegeta sat back to back with his mate near the snoring chibis. "We'll need to monitor this situation. If what we suspect is true, Humoz has much to explain!"

"Ai" Kakarot was angry now also. "What the hell was he thinking,  
abandoning her like that? And why not tell Raditz?!"

Vegeta shook his head. "His motives baffle me. To leave a lovely daughter, his own blood...madness!"

They were silent awhile, lost in thought. Kakarot snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea...why don't we send an invitation to his parents?"

"Ah, I see where you're going..."

"Dinner at the royal table. Surely they'd be honored, and we could find out more."

"An excellent plan. If Humoz is indeed Xenna's saba, then he must have disappeared for awhile. An imperial officer can't perform while carrying."

Dark eyes flashed in thought. "I think we need to keep this to ourselves for now."

Vegeta gazed at the babies. "True. We need hard evidence. Raditz will be furious enough as it is."

"Yeah. He's been searching for some female he slept with, but that trail is nowhere."

"Not jungle run..."

"Maybe. They could've gotten together then."

The ouji rolled his eyes. "Krukka, our parents will hit the roof.  
Humoz might lose his head for this foolishness."

Kakarot pulled his mate down, settling alongside the chibis. "I'll keep my ear to the ground. Everyone talks at the academy, and Humoz has friends there."

Vegeta felt his eyes closing. "I'll poke around in elite circles. The courtesans are always running their mouths with gossip."

"Hm" Kakarot held his prince close. "Sedarse. You smell great."

Vegeta nipped his mate's ear. "Otaki. You stink, too."

Thick tails knotted at the hip, ruffling. The mates cuddled quietly,  
enjoying mutual warmth.

The ouji looked over his significant other with hooded eyes. A hot tongue slowly curled over sensuous lips.

/I want to freak you all night./

Powerful hands clutched his ass. Sloppy, wet kisses covered Vegeta's face and neck.

"I'll eat you whole." Kakarot panted, his eyes full of dark fire.

The prince purred loudly. "We'd better quit while we're ahead." he tilted his face backwards. Three small heads wobbled as sleepy eyes blinked, unfocused.

Kakarot snorted impatiently. "I see what you mean. Shit!"

"Be still a minute, koi. They'll go back to sleep."

"Ha!" Kakarot flopped down. Seconds later the cubs were out once again. Vegeta smiled in silence.

/Told you./

A returned smile. /Want to eat?/

A contented ouji crooked his face against a musky neck. /Later. For now, I just want to feel you./

Wrapped around each other, Kakarot and Vegeta soon joined the chibis in repose.

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 15

Kakarot sat on the edge of a huge bed in the royal chambers, getting dressed. In vain he attempted to comb an unruly mass of bluish black hair. Tezar squashed against his back, chirping. The chibi was wrapped in his father's tail securely, resembling a furry beehive.

"I think we can pull this off, Vegeta."

The Ouji grinned, bringing Nuru with him. He was resplendant in silver and purple silk with white gloves and cape.

"Perhaps. Although father thinks we've gone insane, inviting second class to a private dinner."

Tezar squalled, trying to free himself. Kakarot coiled his tail about even tighter as Vegeta joined them on the bed.

"Can't say I blame him. Our excuse was pretty poor!"

Vegeta plopped Nuru on the bed. "Even so. I think our suspicions will prove interesting regarding Xenna, though."

Kakarot adjusted his red sash over snug blue pants under boots. His mate eyed him appreciatively, eyes flashing.

"You look tasty, Kakarot. I might need a bite before we go."

Kakarot growled, grinning. "Pervert. By the way, Nuru and Tezar have nearly outgrown their panto suits."

Vegeta nodded, pulling Tezar free of Kakarot's tail. "Ai, Glerunn says they'll put on another five pounds by next month. Still, green velvet suits them. I may have larger ones made in the same fabric."

Kakarot adjusted silver arm bands. "So how do we start off the conversation? Humoz and his parents are bound to be suspicious, not to mention Raditz."

"We need the truth, Kakarot. Humoz holds the key, regardless of how Raditzsu feels. He'll thank us later."

Kakarot plucked up Nuru, kissing the round little face. "I hope you're right."

xxxx

Raditz glided into the chamber with Xenna in tow minutes later. The chibi wore bright gold fabric with a matching ribbon wound through her hair. As usual, her ponytail flared up top in a huge spray.

Vegeta and Kakarot eyed Raditz slowly, nodding in approval at gleaming silver armor and black boots.

"You look great, Raditz." Kakarot grinned. "Abesani, Xenna! Pretty chibi."

Xenna screeched happily at her uncles. Raditz dropped her beside the other cubs.

"Now what the hell is going on, you two?"

Vegeta shrugged innocently, cuddling Xenna. "Nothing at all. Why object to a formal family meal?"

Raditz folded his arms, smug. "Right. I'm all dressed up, no explanation given. Do I look like an idiot? You two are up to something."

Kakarot nosed his niece's hair. "You're too suspicious, Raditz."

"Then why eddane? (guest family meal?) Is some formal announcement to be made?"

Vegeta coughed pointedly, pulling booties over little feet. "Well...we just thought a nice occasion before the war would be appropriate-"

"Bullshit. I don't know what the game is, but you two are asking for a busted lip."

Kakarot shrugged. "We can fight later. Stop complaining!"

"Asshole. And quit smelling my daughter!!"

"Hn, ibiske (little flower)."

"Never mind that-"

"What saiyan turns away a good meal?" Vegeta brushed his tail. "Second class or no, our guests accepted the invitation with good grace."

Raditz preened in front of a mirror. "I still say there's something you're not telling me."

xxxx

"Vegeta, what's this about? Really?"

The Ou adjusted his fur cape. "I have no idea, Bardock. But the strangeness of our children's request intrigued me."

Bardock polished his golden neck collar. "Hn! I sense our loon at the bottom of this nonsense."

Vegeta Ou was genuinely perplexed as he paced their private chamber. "Maybe, but Vegeta wanted this dinner-"

"An investigation. I'm not fooled!"

"But on who for what? Nothing is clear here."

Bardock laughed. "Why not? We're only having second class to dinner.  
And only Humoz has vague connection with our family."

The Ou shrugged. "This plays like strange theatre. Vegeta made obscure references to Xenna-"

"Say what?"

"Ai, that a 'mystery' might be solved."

Bardock sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood. "Let's get going. I never know what our crazy cubs will plan next."

The Ou hooked his arm as they walked out. "Look who's talking."

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: Xenna Revealed!

A/U

HOV CHRONICLES 16

Humoz walked solemnly about the great castle halls, accompanied by his parents. In silence he mulled the strange dinner invitation from his prince. He felt jittery, nervous.

A thick finger poked his side. "What's your problem, cub?"

"Ah...ha?"

Edlakk shook his head at his son. He was thickly built, a solid second class of the Segg clan. His heavy, dark brown beard was clipped and shaped severely. The elder donned his best dress armor for the occasion.

"Stop stumbling along, boy...it's not as if you've never been in the castle before!"

Humoz sighed, observing endless saiyans milling about. Military and elite alike frequented the massive halls at virtually all hours.

Gora stared in wonderment at the activity. "The castle is amazing"  
her voice was hushed. "See the tapestries and paintings everywhere?  
Not to mention the beautiful sculptures."

Edlakk winked at her. "Almost as lovely as you, my dear. Blue taffeta goes best with your tail."

Gora grinned, flirting. "Watch your own tail. I might bite later!"

"Will you two cut it out?" Humoz growled. "What if some elites hear you?"

Gora laughed, jewels sparkling in her braided hair. "Afraid we'll bring down the property values, boy? I doubt our Ou agrees with you,  
else he wouldn't have invited us to dinner!"

"But why? I don't get it."

The slim saiyan shrugged bronzed shoulders. "Who cares? We'll be the envy of everyone in the neighborhood. Perhaps the last few months will be well worth it, if-"

"Gora" Edlakk hissed, motioning her to silence.

Humoz was crestfallen. "Is that what you think, mother?"

She moved to embrace her son. "You're too sensitive, boy. I meant nothing. This is a time of celebration, not regret."

"I regret many things."

Gora shook her stubborn offspring. "Still mooning over that ovee?"

"That's enough. And keep your voice down!!"

"Huuh" Edlakk snorted. "We know the rumors, boy."

Humoz shook his head fiercely. "So? What of them-"

"Admittedly, it would be status-"

"Is that it?" the younger saiyan hissed, looking about nervously. "Are we trash that gropes for every favor?"

Gora sniffed, smiling at passerby. "Hardly. But consider the future,  
boy. Your rash decision could prove costly in the end."

Humoz sulked as they walked the castle. "I brought no shame to our clan."

"Then do the right thing!" Edlakk hissed.

"I did!!"

"You know what I mean. Did you even think this through?"

Gora rounded on her son also. "Hot blood makes weak brains. Do you keep up the news?"

Humoz sighed. "As much as I can without arousing suspicion."

Edlakk gripped his son's arm briefly. "We know what this cost you.  
Never think we aren't on your side."

"Hai" Gora agreed, squeezing Humoz on the hand.

The young warrior smiled slightly. "It's hard being rational about this-"

Edlakk glanced down an ornate hallway, seeing traffic part. "Hold. It seems our hosts arrive."

Servants, officers and courtesans alike parted and bowed. An elaborately dressed entourage walked the great halls, blaring horns.

"STAND ASIDE, ALL. VEGETA OU AND HIS ROYAL CLAN GREET THEIR GUESTS."

Humoz, Gora and Endlokk bowed as their king approached, Bardock at his side. Directly behind them were the Ouji and Kakarot, while Raditz brought up the rear.

A hush fell over everyone.

Humoz found his voice. "As ukrei (heir) of my family, I thank our rulers for this gracious invitation."

The Ou waved at them majestically. "Come, attend us to the royal dining area. A feast is prepared."

The second class saiyan family glanced nervously at the royals.

"I...ah...must also extend my appreciation." Edlakk stammered.

The Ou smirked. "Be at ease, Edlakk. You are my guests. Now come!"

xxxx

In silence they walked down another hallway.

Raditz glided alongside his brothers, keeping his voice low. "You two are behind this...I don't know what game-"

"No game." the Ouji hissed back. "Quiet, before father hears you."

Radtiz started to say something but paused as Bardock glanced backward. He glared at Kakarot next.

/This stinks with your name./

Kakarot glanced at him casually. /Go to hell./

/I'll kick your ass there myself!!/

The Ouji growled quietly. /Enough, you two!!/

xxxx

The group seated themselves at a polished, red marble table. It was fancifully decorated with expensive linens and gold plates. A water fountain graced the center, full of submerged gemstones. Brocaded velvet covered the walls in deep purple, and muted green cords matched additional panels for privacy.

Gora and Edlakk stared openmouthed at the opulence. Bardock could only smile at their reaction. It was much the same for him when a young Ou captured a certain third class warrior so long ago...

"Milords, this is beautiful beyond compare." Gora breathed, glancing about.

"Ai, such class." Edlakk breathed. "Tales pale in comparison."

The Ou laughed richly. "I'm glad you appreciate the decor."

"Ah, my Ou...I have a question?" A nervous Humoz swallowed. "We're surely honored, but why..."

"Why were you invited to dinner? Your prince was the source."

A confused Humoz glanced at the Ouji. "But my clan? Surely, this is a surprise!"

Vegeta no Ouji enjoyed his discomfort. "Be seated, all of you." he waved generously.

Edlakk and Gora glanced at each other before sitting. Raditz moved beside Humoz to their left. The imperial guard spared his friend an appreciative glance.

/Yakke. You look marvelous with those braids, a warlord./

Raditz stared straight ahead at everyone. /Hn. What's going on?/

/Don't have a clue. We were practically summoned./

Bardock noted the silent exchange. "You two seem distracted. Perhaps a well prepared meal will force your attention."

The Ou clapped his hands together. "Attend." he said simply. Servants appeared from nowhere with wines, fruits and sweetmeats. Ceramic bowls and plates were set everywhere.

Gora eyed the platters hungrily. "Truly a feast for the gods. I could eat a dozen hervu ears!"

Kakarot observed the food settings. "Hai, serca (madam). Enjoy yourself, there's plenty for all."

Gora smiled. "Ai, handsome one. Well do I remember you, Kakarot."

The dark saiyain blinked in surprise. "You do?"

Gora snickered. "Hn, assuredly. Everytime I saw you with Raditz, you were eating a bone. Of course you were all legs and arms at the time!"

Kakarot laughed. "I guess it seemed that way."

The Ou coughed. "Now, then. Would our guests care to grace the food?"

"Allow me, my Ou." Edlakk stood formally. He held out a hand.

"Up the liver and down the gut, with a frown gag it down!!"

The saiyans dug in without preamble.

xxxx

An awkward silence hung in the air after the first courses were eaten. Raditz made an attempt at casual conversation.

"Ah, delicious. But where are the chibis?"

Bardock glanced at Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. "A good question. I suspect the naa'ti (nursekeepers) have them."

Raditz was curious. "Why didn't they eat with us?"

His elder shrugged. "Someone else knows better than me."

"What's that supposed to mean, father?"

"It means you haven't finished those fish livers yet." the Ou interrupted. "And don't forget to try the creamed worms."

Humoz grinned. "The Ou humors us like children."

The Ouji grabbed a bowl of worms in white custard sauce. "Even so,  
Humoz. Parents always regard their own as cubs, hn?"

The young officer stared at his prince. "Ah, yes. I think I know what you mean-"

"Once claimed always claimed." Kakarot shrugged. "No matter the circumstance."

Gora appeared uncomfortable. "Your point, ouijan?"

"I'd like to know myself." Bardock snorted. "This is-"

"Pass the candy snake skins!" the Ouji nearly shouted. "It's a crime to let them get cold."

Raditz glanced at Humoz. "Not to change the subject, but why are the naa'ti keeping the cubs? I would've thought-"

Edlakk coughed loudly. "How are our local politicians handling the war?"

That earned him several stares. Gora waved her hands nervously.

"My mate is abrupt at times. But we hear talk of escalation. Is it so?"

The Ouji smirked, folding his arms. "Indeed...but much information is classified in elite circles. The necessity of secrets, I'm afraid."

The second class saiyans nodded in confusion.

"Everything will be revealed eventually." Kakarot piped up,  
immediately stuffing his face again.

"Word is that Frieza's inital attacks have been contained." Edlakk continued. "Not that my son shares intelligence data!"

"He should share more." the Ouji said shortly, sticking a bone in his mouth.

Humoz blinked. "That's a mighty bizarre statement, prince-"

"Whatever." Kakarot again. "Imperial officers are pretty selective in what they reveal, anyway."

"What the hell does that mean, Kakarot?!" Raditz demanded.

The Ouji held out another bowl. "Have some toasted deer tails."

"Frieza will fall." Gora stated resolutely. "What sane being thinks to captivate saiyans? A folly for which he'll pay dearly!"

"Agreed, mother." Humoz nodded. "I for one feel quite confident about the war."

The Ou stared. "Not an uncommon belief among the young." he glanced about meaningfully.

"Of course we'll do our own share of fighting, Ou." Edlakk grunted. "I've an old score to settle with that worm!"

Bardock showed keen interest. "Do tell."

xxxx

The conversation settled on politics and war for quite some time.  
Raditz felt mellow, his belly full of food. A furry coil captured his calf under the table.

/Cut it out!/

Humoz gave a sly smile. /You're too freaking sexy. Let's blow this scene and go somewhere dark./

The maned saiyan growled softly. /Horny bastard. Go hump a rock!/

Humoz snickered. /I plan to!!/

Kakarot glanced over at them. "Something wrong? You two seem busy."

Raditz glared back. "Nothing, loon. How's your food?"

The wild one glanced down at his empty plate. "Damn good. But the main course is coming up!"

"What are you babbling about?" the Ou blinked. "We're on the fifth course now!"

"Ah, but there's still dessert, father." the Ouji was smug.

"Eh?"

"Just desserts, you might say!"

"I don't get it." Edlokk shrugged. Gora rolled her eyes.

The Ouji waved them off. "You're our guests. Be at ease, we've a surprise coming up. Wrapped in a neat package, no less!"

"Have you all been drinking?" the Ou demanded.

Humoz glanced sidelong at Raditz. /What the hell is going on here?/

"Damned if I know." the maned saiyan murmured. "But it still stinks."

"Agreed!!" Bardock bellowed suddenly, overhearing. "The body of a royal and the brains of an ass."

The Ou laughed.

"There's no impropriety here!" the Ouji nearly shouted.

"What are we in the middle of?" Gora wondered, looking askance at her husband.

"A family argument?" Edlokk supplied.

Humoz began to rise formally. "Perhaps we should leave the royal family to their own affairs. We thank you for your hospitality-"

Kakarot yanked him back down. "Bedante. Stay where you are."

"Are you insane, Kakarot?!" Humoz snarled.

"Stay a bit. You've got a lot to say-"

"I'm about to say something in a minute." the Ou warned, clearly annoyed. "Before I fry a few backsides."

"Grab Humoz again and you'll deal with me, Kakarot." Raditz warned,  
tail puffing.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh? Well if you two want to be alone-"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta Ou roared. "Idiots. Were you all raised in a barn!  
None disgrace their heritage to my face."

"I've about had it as well." Bardock said shortly, growling at the youngsters.

"Hn, a good fight might remedy the problem." Edlokk snarled also. "I sense insult to my kin-"

"There will be none here." the Ou informed him. "You're invited guests."

Kakarot stood abruptly, cracking his knuckles. "One at a time or all together!!"

Bardock nearly jerked him backwards. "Krukka. Estande, fool!!"

Kakarot fell into his chair, cursing. "Hell, we've eaten already. Why not??"

Raditz lifted a fist. "Get up again!"

The Ouji pointed a finger. "You don't have a clue, Raditzsu!"

"You wanna fight too, Vegeta? Works for me!!"

"Against a super saiyan?!"

"I'm sick of hearing that shit-"

A loud roar silenced everyone. The Ou crashed a fist over the marble table, cracking it.

"Misbegotten imbeciles!! You display this ignorance in public? I've seen funky ragtails with more class."

The younger saiyans fell to silence, sullen.

Gora sniffed haughtilly. "Inbreds." she murmured. Edlokk smirked.

"What was that?!" the Ou demanded.

"Nothing, my king. The children are spirited today, no?"

"Spirited and stupid." Bardock commented.

"Tis no excuse." the Ou added. "Perhaps the ublani wine is too strong-

The ouji clapped his hands together suddenly. "All will be revealed.  
Verdis, bring the chibis!!"

"Chibis?" Humoz paled.

"Yeah, chibis." Kakarot snorted. "What's wrong, you have a problem with cubs?"

"Kakarot." Bardock warned again.

"Don't bother, father. My fist will do enough in a minute." Raditz snarled again.

The Ou stared at the prince. "Why are you summoning Verdis, of all people?"

The ouji waved casually. "Well, she assisted the naa'ti (nursekeepers) today."

"So?"

"She requested care duties for today. She hadn't seen the babies since they were born."

The Ou sat back carefully, his expression blank. "The whole castle is crazy."

Further conversation halted at a sound. A lanky saiyan in multilayered robes glided into the room, her arms full. Bright faces peeped about as shiny eyes blinked. Three chibis chirped happily.

Gora and Edlokk went white with shock. It didn't go unnoticed by the others. Bardock turned to the second class.

"What is it-"

Humoz leaped up, covering his face awkwardly. "If you all would excuse me!"

Raditz gawked at him. "Humoz, what the hell?"

"Nothing! I've got to-"

Verdis stood in confusion, holding her bundles. "Was I in error?" she glanced at the ouji.

The prince frowned. "No, I summoned you."

Humoz stooped over, putting both hands over his face. His parents shook their heads in dismay.

Kakarot laughed. "And they call me a loon!"

Raditz grabbed his companion by the arm. "What are you doing. Have you lost your mind?!"

"Raditz, let me go!!" Humoz hissed. Too late. One bright face in particular looked his way.

Xenna started screaming.

xxxx

Bardock glanced from Humoz to his granddaughter. "Krukka!" dark eyes went wide in comprehension.

Xenna's cries set off Nuru and Tezar. They started shrieking also,  
rattling the adults to the core.

"Should I put them down?" Verdis asked nervously. "I can't explain why they're acting this way!"

"Ask HIM" the ouji pointed in accusation, his handsome features pinched in anger.

Xenna wouldn't stop. Like a banshee she squalled, kicking and stretching for Humoz.

Raditz was stunned momentarily. "Give her to me!!"

Kakarot plucked Nuru and Tezar from Verdis' arms. "C'rdani. Shh,  
cubs!!" he bounced them to quiet.

Humoz started to move again, his forearm over his face now. "My apologies, Ou. I must leave-"

"The hell you will!!" Bardock bounded to his feet, grabbing Humoz. He slammed the younger saiyan back into his seat.

Gora and Edlokk were next to attempt a quick exit. "With apologies for our son, we respectfully ask-"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE." the Ou bellowed, his voice rattling every plate on the table.

Another crash. Five burly saiyan guards burst into the chamber, stun poles at the ready. One spoke.

"Is everything alright in here, Ou?" a gravelly voiced saiyan barked.

Vegeta Ou shouted above the chibi's din. "Aye, Pungg. Go back. This is a family dispute!"

The thickset saiyan grunted, nodding for his group to exit. Cavernous doors boomed shut behind them.

The Ou rounded on the others. "I want explanations. NOW."

Raditz blinked. "Family dispute?!" he stared at Humoz, who seemed to shrink before his eyes.

The Ouji rubbed Nuru to calm, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The ENTIRE family, you might say! Ask Humoz, father. Then let him tell Raditz!!"

Verdis stood in the center of the floor, looking for somewhere to go. "Ah, if I'm no longer needed-"

The King waved her off. "Begone. What follows isn't for your ears anyway."

xxxx

There was a beat of silence as Xenna nearly exhausted herself with cries. In vain Raditz tried to calm her. He looked worriedly at everyone.

"She doesn't smell sick, but I don't know what to do!!"

Humoz couldn't take anymore. "I do. Give her to me." his voice dropped in defeat.

Stunned, Raditz handed her over. The chibi clung to Humoz like a vine, snuffling and hiccuping. Plump little hands clutched and held close.

"Xenna." Humoz murmured, burying his face in her hair.

Raditz sat openmouthed. "What?"

Kakarot glanced at his mate. /It's true! We were right./

Small nod in response. /Aye, koi. Now what will Raditz do?/

Gora and Edlakk hung their heads in silence. Humoz kissed Xenna wildly, tasting her tears. The chibi purred quietly, coiling her tail.

The Ou's face clouded in anger. "Explain. All of you!!"

Edlakk found his voice. "I...it's my fault, my king. I pressured my son into giving the chibi away-"

"Are you insane?!"

A sigh. "Maybe...we knew with the war coming up prospects might not be good for a single parent."

"And keeping the truth from me was better?!" Raditz roared. "Where the hell do you get off? What right-"

Gora glared, her eyes glittering and damp. "You know nothing of our situation at the time, Raditz. We would've gladly taken the chibi while Humoz needed help-"

"I was there!!"

"You were off planet at the time. And it was my understanding the two of you were in another one of your breakups!!"

Raditz turned to Humoz. "You still had no right to keep her from me!"

"I know. We need to talk."

Raditz growled again. "Damn straight."

Bardock snarled next. "Hn! You've much to answer for, Humoz."

The ouji chimed in next. "How DARE you abandon your own cub!!"

"I didn't abandon her!!" Humoz shouted, his voice cracking. "I love her. I just thought...she'd be cared for better at the palace. My head wasn't on straight."

Kakarot snorted. "And it is now? Or will you change your mind again?!"

Humoz clutched his daughter. "Never. I can't!"

Gora plucked up the now quiet Xenna, cuddling. "We're equally at fault. Humoz didn't even know if Raditz would accept her. He was so adamant about his freedom."

Raditz took pause at that. "Maybe, but I'd never reject my own cub.  
It's a poor excuse."

Humoz looked away. "I regret not telling you-"

"I should break your fucking neck!!"

The Ou watched the exchange long enough, holding his own anger in check. "I could have you all beheaded for this." he said evenly.

The second class saiyans wilted.

Edlokk managed to speak. "Spare us, Ou...we love our chikki. Don't deny her!"

Vegeta Ou continued, glaring at Humoz. "That stunt you pulled...leaving Xenna at the castle steps. It was risky and stupid."

"I didn't know what else to do." Humoz breathed.

"Coward!!" Kakarot yelled, tail puffed. "Were you that afraid?"

"Yeah, Kakarot. I was. How could I assume support from Raditz?"

"You could have asked, asshole!" Kakarot rose from his seat.

The Ou glanced his way. "Sit, loon. No fighting unless I say." he watched the prince next. "And no revenge, either."

The ouji started up, teeth flashing. "But-"

"But nothing, Vegeta. I know you!"

Edlokk kissed Xenna. "What happens now?"

"I decide whether to let you walk out of here."

"Humoz is mine, Ou." Raditz closed his jaws with a snap.

Regal features tightened as the king nodded. "As you will, Raditzsu."

Gora spoke up next. "We still want to see her!"

"You demand, second class?"

"No. I beg leniency here. For myself, my husband and son."

Edlokk fumed. "Woman, you can't-"

The Ou rose from his seat regally, robes fanning out. "Begone. I'll make my decision by next week." he snapped his fingers. Guards burst into the dining chamber, looking for a fight.

"Escort these from the castle. Take the short route."

The heavyset Pungg grinned at his charge, waving more guards in.

"We'll take out the trash, King."

xxxx

Raditz held out a hand. "A boon, my King."

Vegeta Ou turned. "Raditz?"

"Allow Humoz to remain an hour or so. I would speak before I wring his neck."

Humoz sighed. "Raditz-"

"Quiet." Bardock barked. "I'm sick of your damned whining. You think a chibi is disruptive? What the hell do you think Raditz went through?"

"I didn't think-"

"No shit. You damned near turned his life upside down as well!"

"Don't howl at my son." Edlokk snapped. "He made a mistake he regrets!"

"You're on the way out, Edlokk. And unless your ki has suddenly multiplied, I suggest you shut your face."

Kakarot leered, his tail lashing nervously. "A good thought,  
father...maybe we should help the guards!"

The ouji stood next, his tail also coiling. "Why wait? I say-"

"Both of you sit before I have you sedated!" the Ou bellowed. They watched in silence as Edlokk and Gora were herded out. Humoz stood,  
watching them go.

"Don't worry, ejalke (parents) we'll work this out."

"You'd better!" Edlokk grunted as he was shoved through golden doors.

xxxx

"Insolent second class." the ouji sniffed, plopping down. "They think beyond their station, yet have more breeding than ragtails."

"Maybe I should've kept Xenna." Humoz growled.

"Being her saba buys you some leeway, but don't push it."

"Don't mistake me, prince. Leaving Xenna was wrong, but there isn't a saiyan alive I fear."

Eyebrows went up at that. Raditz felt an odd surge of pride, despite his anger.

Kakarot still stood at the table, smirking. "So. You've raised a notch in my estimation. Still don't have a chance, but what the hell!"

"If that's an invitation, I'm more than capable."

"You'll last for awhile, anyway." Bardock stated. "You and Raditzsu,  
get out. Xenna stays here with us!"

"Ai, leave." the Ou gathered a chirping Nuru up. "Looking at you annoys me right now. Resolve your affairs."

Raditz stood abruptly, grabbing Humoz. "Let's go."

xxxx

The night was a quiet counterpoint to an otherwise chaotic day.  
Conversation played out in two private chambers. In one, the heir ascendant and his mate discussed the day's events.

Kakarot and Vegeta sprawled in the plush comfort of their huge bed.  
Nuru and Tezar played on piles of satin cushions, tumbling off and climbing over their parents. All wore matching pajamas with the seal of Vegeta emblazoned on silk sleeves.

Vegeta yawned sleepily. "A wild day, koi."

Kakarot nuzzled affectionately, burying his nose against a musky neck. "Too wild, Vegeta. It's a shame we couldn't get a decent fight."

The ouji nipped his mate's ear. "Hn, I suspect Raditz has that taken care of right now. He was seriously pissed at Humoz."

"With good reason. Leaving your own cub is deplorable."

"I think he had reasons, however misguided."

"They were bad ones, Vegeta. And he underestimates Raditz."

The ouji peeped at their own cubs as they slipped under layers of fur. "Fear and insecurity can ruin any saiyan, Kakarot. I doubt Humoz even had confidence in himself to raise Xenna."

"His parents were in on it, too."

"Hardly blameless. Still, they were concerned for their brood. I can't condemn them for that at least."

Kakarot sat up slowly, his tousled mop shading dark features. His pajama shirt hung loosely off a bronzed shoulder. "What's to be done about their visitation rights?"

Vegeta waved his tail high. "I believe father will be fair."

"If it were your decision to make, what would you do?"

"Beat the shit out of Humoz then let him visit his daughter."

Kakarot smiled, plopping over his mate. "I thought so."

The ouji sighed blissfully. "Hopefully Raditz and Humoz can reach agreement. Xenna needs both parents."

Kakarot scooped up the chibis, squashing them all together. "This is definitely...what it's all about!"

The pair suckled kisses while their babies growled at being squeezed.

xxxx

In the eastern chambers the progenitors of Vegetaseii's first family also curled lazily together. Bronzed forms wrapped in a fur cocoon near a fireplace. A bright eyed Xenna lay comfortably between them,  
snug and warm. Plump jaws munched quietly on a large bone.

"Hn."

"Say it, Bardock."

"I would protect her from the world, Vegeta. You know that."

The Ou laughed gently. His eyes were warm on Xenna. "Ai, the world and a universe."

Bardock tickled the small nose. Xenna whuffed, yawning.

"Someone's sleepy."

Needle teeth knawed his finger. The dark saiyan smiled at his granddaughter.

The Ou settled back a bit, observing. "You're in a rare mood tonight."

"How so?"

"I rarely see you so...unguarded."

"Several things ran through my mind today. Mostly about the past."

The Ou was curious now. "Xenna's situation?"

Bardock's eyes clouded. "I was thinking about the obstacles we went through with our cubs."

"We overcame them all."

"So many disastrous turns, though. Raditz wasn't the only one who wanted to snap Humoz' neck."

Vegeta growled to himself. "Ai, to be young and stupid. Live for the moment, let blood run high."

Bardock nuzzled Xenna, who chirped. "We're hardly in a postion to talk, Vegeta...I seem to remember a lot of running and rolling myself."

The Ou licked a golden throat. "Hn...even so. A howl here and there,  
maybe..."

"I wonder where those two are."

"Which two?"

Bardock punched his mate in the arm. "Raditz and Humoz!"

Thick brows knitted. "They'd better be talking, Bardock. One chibi from this madness is enough!"

Bardock yawned, stretching back into piles of fur. "That noise seems familiar, too. Our children have a propensity for impulsiveness."

"I plan to do a bloodline check on Humoz."

"What for? He's second class, and a prime commando."

The Ou rolled Xenna into his lap. "Now that his family is tied to ours it becomes critical. I want no defects or kinks!"

"But Xenna is fine!"

"Ai, even though the bones in her tail are rough. But if another cub comes along..."

"Ah, I see."

Vegeta clutched his head. "At this rate, we'll need a tournament to determine the future ruler of Vegetaseii. Krukka, I'm getting a headache!!"

Bardock laughed. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Are you naive enough to think they'll stop at one?"

A shrug. "I wouldn't know. I doubt if they do either."

The Ou coiled tails under fur. "Must ALL of our cubs drop babies like rain? They roll and scream, never planning anything!"

"No, not like us." Bardock teased, rubbing Xenna's tummy. The chibi burbled happily.

"If you're referring to-"

"I can't help but feel for Humoz a little." Bardock was thoughtful,  
gazing into the fire.

"What say you?"

Dark eyes narrowed on his mate. "I remember a royal skank who tricked me with lies and deceit."

Vegeta Ou stared in indignation. "How dare you. Didn't I reveal all our cubs?"

A snort. "Only by dropping them in my lap! I was always last to know."

"That isn't fair."

"Kingly perogative, I believe you said. Bullshit!"

"Will you ever let that go?!"

"Does any saiyan let ANYTHING go?!" Bardock looked his mate over briefly. "Is that all?"

"All what!"

"We don't have another cub out there somewhere, hm?"

"Idiot."

"Just checking" Bardock flopped over Xenna. The chibi snarled thinly.

"Stop squashing our granddaughter, Bardock."

Bardock ignored the squirming cub. "A little squash doesn't hurt. How do you think I kept Kakarot still when he was small?"

The Ou chuckled at a memory. "One time Vegeta nearly got all my toes at once. I was so fed up I sat on his head."

Bardock leered. "That would be enough to keep me quiet!"

"Hentai. He fell asleep soon after."

"Like his niece." Bardock glanced down. Xenna purred, tucked under tightly. Bright eyes drooped in sleep.

The Ou pressed in as well. "Madness all around."

Bardock sighed. "What do you plan to do about Humoz?"

Vegeta paused. "I'll give him time to solve his problems. I suspect Raditz is giving him more than he can handle right now."

"Remember what I said, koi...I know where he's coming from."

"You like him, don't you?"

"He impresses me and is fearless. Besides, I like his stink."

A growl. "For yourself, Bardock?!"

Sticky kiss. "Go to sleep, king. Your brains are turning to mush."

The Ou snuggled in, closing his eyes. "Good looking boy, I must admit. Raditz chose well."

"Even if he won't admit it. I know he denies their bond."

Another yawn. "Useless. Blood will out."

"We should know better than any."

Xenna blinked momentarily, growling again. Laughing, her grandsires kissed sleepy eyes, enclosing her in warmth.

"I think she wants us to be quiet." Vegeta grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Done." Bardock smiled, pulling the covers over them all.

THE END 


	5. Chronicles 17 thru 19

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.  
warnings: More royal family madness.

HOV Chronicles 17: Parental Consent

"Raditzsu, let go of me."

"Never."

Saiyans throughout the castle stared as the two warriors argued, one clearly dragging the other. Reaction ranged from shouts and laughter to encouragement.

Humoz didn't appreciate the attention. "You think this is funny?"

His burly companion growled, tail fuzzing. "So who's laughing?"

"Let go of me, I said!"

"You made a fool of me!!"

Several grizzled commanders stood nearby, chatting in alcoves. They likewise stared at the disruption. Among their group was Nappa.

"What foolishness is this? They bray in the halls like oads  
(cattle)."

Orbonn pointed across the hall. "I know that other one...Humoz of imperial regiment Griz."

Nappa squinted. "Well they can't carry on like that. We're in the royal castle, not a back alley!"

A female general pushed them all aside. "The silly children make their private affairs public. Enough!"

The others watched her storm towards the arguing pair. Orbonn grinned. "I'll wager on Brunna...she always had a temper."

A tall saiyan chuckled in amusement, his steel armor glinting. "Ai,  
she'll clear out that mess. But a bit of entertainment is always good, eh?"

"You think everything is amusing, Xobell."

"Quiet."

xxxx

The brash commander pushed between sizeable bodies. "Idiots. Mind where you are!!"

The tall saiyans stared at her, momentarily forgetting their dispute.

"Commander?" Humoz found his voice.

Brunna glared at them both, snorting in disapproval. "You two go elsewhere with this commotion. Have you no shame, parading personal matters in such a fashion?!"

Raditz didn't flinch. "With all due respect, commander-"

Eyes like black flint glinted. "Silence. World council sessions will fill the castle this week. There's drama enough without this nonsense!"

Humoz nodded in agreement. "She's right, Raditz."

"What. You're siding with her?!"

"My training was most intensive, you wouldn't understand."

"Shiksha. This isn't about training-"

"No, it's about discipline. And I'm not interested in everyone knowing our buisness."

Raditz moved to grab again. "I'm warning you, Humoz-"

Brunna pulled a weapon from her belt. "And I'm warning YOU. Start up again and you'll both get a needle beam in the ass!!"

Humoz glowered. "Your call, Raditz."

The maned saiyan sniffed, stalking off. "Come on, then. Show's over!"

xxxx

Brunna returned to her group in triumph. "Simple enough."

Nappa laughed out loud. "It would seem so. I always liked your negotiating style."

Xobol sipped his drink. "Raditz still spends a great deal of time at the castle...odd, considering he's third class."

Nappa grunted. "Don't start that again-"

"So the rumors don't matter, eh? Everyone has eyes."

Orbonn glanced at a wall clock. "True. And mine say that we're nearly late for a meeting."

xxxx

"So where are we going this time, Raditz? Someplace private, like the central water fountain?!"

"You're a real comedian, Humoz. This way." Raditz pointed down another corridor. Ranked officers and elite milled everywhere about the castle. Servants dotted the hallways, providing food and drink.

Despite the rapid pace of their walk, Humoz and Raditz were scarcely noticed amid the bustling activity. All of which suited Raditz just fine.

Humoz stared around. "Hopefully we won't run into anyone we know."

Raditz parted a heavy curtain. "Never mind that. This is perfect right here."

Humoz followed in curiosity, glancing at a ceiling painting. "This room is?"

"A private conference area. It's sound deadened and enclosed."

Humoz stood near the entranceway. Pain reflected on his features. "Raditz...I didn't mean to keep Xenna from you."

Raditz turned away briefly. "Come closer."

Cautiously, Humoz stepped behind him. "I want you to know-"

He didn't get to finish. In a motion too swift for human eyes Raditz spun, hurling a punch like a shot. Humoz immediately went down.  
Raditz stood angrily over his stunned companion.

"You're sorry...mukshi' fukkeg. Is that supposed to make everything fine? Do you have any idea how my life was turned upside down?!"

Humoz stayed down on purpose, holding his aching jaw. "Dammit,  
Raditzsu. I wasn't trying to hurt you-"

"You did!!" Raditz roared. "Liar. Having our chibi in secret and going into hiding? I should break your freaking neck!!"

The young commando looked down forlornly. "I know...I didn't want to deceive you."

"But it was convenient, right?"

"You've got it all wrong-"

Raditz laughed bitterly, walking about the room. "All those conversations we had recently, the way you kept asking about Xenna.  
I never figured it out. I feel like such a fool!!"

Humoz sat crosslegged on the floor, subdued. "I only wanted what was best for her, considering out situation."

"That's a weak excuse and you know it!"

Humoz growled now, anger in his tone. "You made no sacrifices,  
Raditzsu. My descii (parents) cared for the chibi while I was away.  
And when I could I stayed with her."

"Without ME!!" Raditz roared again, tail lashing.

"I've admitted it was wrong. But our daughter was clean, happy and healthy. Why disrupt that when her father wanted no ties?"

Raditz was crestfallen. "I wouldn't have felt that way if you'd told me."

"I was fed up with the 'in and out' nature of our relationship. You always denied it the more I pursued."

"It wasn't like that...not exactly."

"What, then? We were too close. And I got nothing but evasions."

Raditz advanced on him. "I'm not afraid of anything, Humoz. You sell me short."

Sultry eyes looked up slowly. /Really?/

The burly saiyan stood back a bit. "Get out of my head!"

Humoz stood at a short distance. "Case in point. The bond we share-"

"A light one, Humoz. You read too much into-"

"Who's the liar now? Blood speaks loudest, Raditzsu."

"I'm not listening. How can I trust you anymore, much less admit a connection?"

Humoz loosed his tail, waving it. "You can trust me with anything.  
And we have the best connection now, a daughter."

Raditz fell silent. Humoz approached him.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for lying, but can't you at least try to see things from my viewpoint?"

Raditz growled, waving him off. "Not so easy. Xenna was over seven months old when you left her at the palace steps. Seven months! I would have helped-"

"Like hell. We were on the outs again, and you disappeared offplanet.  
Was I supposed to chase you down? I have pride, too!"

Raditz dropped into a chair. "Bullshit. This isn't about pride,  
Humoz. You were too much of a coward to tell me."

Hurt flashed across handsome features. "Maybe. But I'd never deliberately cause you pain. Can't you understand that?"

Raditz couldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know where this leaves us."

Humoz pulled a chair alongside. "You tell me. I still...feel the same way."

"Humoz..."

The young commando edged closer to his companion. "We have a beautiful daughter between us. That's no accident."

Raditz guarded his answer. "How would I know?"

He never knew what hit him. Seconds later he lay on his back, staring up in blinding pain.

Bastard...

"Now we're even." Humoz sat over him, eyes dark with rage.

"You..." Raditz winced as his head throbbed. His arms were pinned to the floor.

"Not forgiving me is one thing, but calling Xenna a mistake is going too far!"

"I never said that" Raditz found his voice hoarse. "Let me up, Humoz!"

"Get up if you can."

"Fuck off!" Raditz tried to force his way free, but had no leverage.  
Humoz tightened his grip. A nasty smile curved full lips.

"I rather like you on your back, Raditzsu. Perhaps I can convince you again."

"Kredda'se dugga. Huerta ne guefukk!!"

Humoz looked him over. Masses of hair entangled them both. "I've been thinking about you again ever since the gamma attacks. Remember our little party in the woods?"

Raditz snarled, showing perfect teeth. "Don't expect me to get hot about it. Thank Frieza!!"

Humoz licked his lips hotly. "Maybe I will. Later..."

xxxx

Vegeta Ou chatted with several ambassadors in the antechambers. A messenger relayed a strange piece of information.

"What occurs in the western privacy chambers, page?"

The young saiyan flushed, his orange armor shining. "There are reports of wildly fluctuating ki punctuated by loud voices.  
Presumably an argument, o king."

The Ou thought that over. "Something being settled, I suppose."

Dark eyes stared in confusion. "Settled, majesty?"

"Ai, Dasakk. Go, monitor the situation. I would know if it escalates."

"At once, Ou." the page was gone like a shot into busy corridors. An ambassador watched in curiosity.

"Vegeta what means this? Surely not a security breach?!" a heavyset saiyan in silver robes pondered, pulling his beard.

The King waved him off. "Hardly, Judd. Merely a family matter."

"Resolved, I hope. Council sessions are everywhere this week, and any disruption could be perceived as an attack."

Vegeta Ou stared at nothing. "I am aware of that. Now if the esteemed council will follow me this way?"

A stocky female spoke next, her hair full of jewels. Dark eyes flashed alertly. "You change the subject, Ou. I surmise you know of the disruption?"

The king nodded knowingly. "Assuredly, Tange. Now everyone come,  
there is a fine meal prepared for us in the lounge."

The ambassadors nodded, following their king through bustling hallways. Vegeta gave no clue to his distraction as he strode in front regally.

/Settle your love, Raditzsu. For Xenna's sake./

xxxx

Humoz purred in appreciation at well scented male flesh. A sable tail fuzzed, waving lazily about.

"You look good enough to eat. Yedatta!"

"Get off of me, Humoz. I won't say it again!!"

The handsome commando leaned forward, his heavy shock of hair falling over deep eyes. "You disappoint me, Raditz. Have you no other word?"

"Nothing that you want to hear." a sniff.

Humoz noticed, waving his tail wildly. "That armor needs to come off."

Raditz felt his resolve weaken as saiyan senses betrayed his anger.  
He lunged in desperation, but Humoz held him fast. Musky perfume filled the air.

"I know what you're doing!"

A purr. Humoz nipped along a corded neck. "Good. Now stop being angry at me. We should be a family."

"I have a family." Raditz growled, closing his eyes against rising pleasure.

"Two." Humoz persisted, freeing one hand to remove his chestplate.  
Raditz stared at a well sculpted midsection, glistening with fragrance.

"Damn you..."

"Like it?" Humoz purred even louder now, misting the air. Scent hung heavily on both saiyans.

"Go to hell." Raditz murmured under a smouldering kiss.

xxxx

The ouji entered the lounge presently, stately in deep blue and silver armor with iridescent gloves.

"I see our guests partake of a fine dinner."

The king nodded approvingly at his son. "Join us, prince. There's much to banter about ere talk turns back to war."

Vegeta no ouji seated himself as the councilmembers stood briefly.  
The king lifted his goblet.

"I propose a toast."

"And that would be, father?"

The Ou was smug. "To hot hips and sweet lips."

Judd nearly toppled with laughter. "A strange toast! Methinks we need a full moon."

Tange grinned. "How about a few howling stories?"

Kooun clapped his full belly. "Agreed! It would be a refreshing change from stale conference talk."

Vegeta Ou smiled, his eyes dark with mischief. "I suppose...but remember, no names."

The prince glanced at a distant wall, flashing a toothy smirk. "Oh, I can think of two names about now. The castle is very busy!!"

xxxx

Two golden forms groaned on the floor, writhing in mounting pleasure.  
Humoz still pinned Raditz, although his grip loosed enough to allow an embrace. Tails danced in unison, coiling and wrapping.

Raditz inhaled his off again, on again lover. Sharp teeth nipped an ear as he buried his nose against silky skin. Humoz moaned, grinding his hips in with powerful thrusts. Thin fabric barely concealed growing erections. Strong hands clutched musky flesh, ripping fabric and exposing skin.

"Something...to tell you..." Humoz panted, eyes wild. Raditz pulled him back into another kiss.

/Later!/

/No. Now!!/

Raditz gasped, assaulted by mental images. Humoz offworld, a newborn Xenna in his arms. Joy, fear. Apprehension and pride.

/Humoz!/

/You have to see this./

Further back in time, their last real time together. Hot and sweet. A fierce coupling in a darkened storage bay.

/We were aboard the Splyser.../

/Hai, Raditzsu. Time enough, eh?/

Raditz opened his eyes briefly in shock. "You...that was when-"

Another smothering kiss. "Yes. Xenna."

Still more images and emotions, overwhelming in their intensity.  
Raditz saw Humoz with his parents, discussing Xenna. Humoz offworld again, on various missions while Xenna was tended to by his elders.

A flash of indescribable sensation, love and lust. Humoz sitting in a park, miserable and brooding. Depression, self loathing.

/But why?/

/Because I couldn't bring myself to tell you, even though I loved you./

Raditz rolled Humoz to his side. Wild hair tumbled everywhere in a tangle over dark features.

"You love me?"

A soft purr. "Feskade. My other half."

"Krukka." Raditz sighed, holding his companion close. Deft fingers stroked the handsome face. Humoz closed his eyes in contentment.  
Moved beyond speech, Raditz gently kissed thick eyelashes.

"Neytii, beautiful one. How can I stay angry? There's no point."

Humoz opened sultry eyes slowly. "And, Raditzsu? Can you admit it now?"

One wild head lay against another. "You already know, Humoz.  
I've...loved you for a long time."

A hot tongue teased his ear. "Right now." Humoz growled, scratching the base of Raditz' tail. "I can't wait any longer!"

The burly saiyan bucked up, shrieking in pleasure. "Kstada!!"

So engrossed were the lovers they failed to sense another presence in the room.

"What a pretty picture." the familiar voice was smug.

In shock and anger, the pair rolled to a sitting position. Heaving,  
they stared at Kakarot. The young saiyan stood in the doorframe, arms folded.

"Well, go on. Don't stop on my account!"

"Fool." Humoz hissed, attempting to arrange himself in some semblance of order.

Raditz growled, smoothing his wild hair. "Don't you ever knock, loon?  
We don't wish to be disturbed."

Kakarot sniffed, looking at their tattered clothing. "Seems like you've already started. Besides, this is a fairly public area. You're lucky someone else didn't walk in."

Humoz snorted. "How long have you been here?"

A toothy grin. "Long enough. I suspected things would heat up eventually."

"Did you now?"

Kakarot waved his tail. "Sure. But it might be prudent to find a more private place, don't you think?"

Humoz pulled Raditz to his feet. "Hurry up!"

"Damn straight." Raditz replied, grabbing his companion.

Kakarot coughed.

"Keep your mouth shut about this." Raditz warned, bristling his tail.

A mocking laugh. Dark eyes stared down.

"What the hell are you looking at?!"

Kakarot snickered. "You two better go, you're about to make a mess."

Humoz dragged a snarling Raditz out. "Freak!"

xxxx

A sated pair of saiyans curled together, enjoying mutual warmth.  
Their clothing was destroyed by wild lovemaking.

Humoz nipped Raditz on the ear. "Hn, good thing we found this spare room nearby."

Raditz purred contentedly. "True. My stupid brother was right for once. I would've made a hell of a mess on that marble floor."

Humoz grinned. "I must be too sexy."

"Ai, and more."

They were silent momentarily, knotting tails in affection. Dark eyes blinked lazily at their cozy surroundings. The small storage room was stocked with furs and skins, perfect for bedding. Humoz and Raditz made themselves a cocoon, lost in their own world. A metal brace at the door kept nosy intruders at bay.

Humoz rubbed a golden thigh against his lover. "So tell me...how's Xenna?"

"Plump, loud and happy. She's with the naa'ti (nursekeepers)."

Humoz rolled over, closing his eyes. "I want to see her!"

Raditz kissed him. "Of course. But later...I've got plans for you right now."

Humoz opened an eye. "Plans?"

"Ai. This!!" Raditz dived under the covers, clamping sharp teeth over a thick length.

"Hartii!" Humoz screeched in delight at painful pleasure.

xxxx

Kakarot strutted through the castle isles, amazed at the volume of activity. Saiyans of rank and class were everywhere, either going to or coming from council sessions. Servants skittered about, tending to everyone's needs. Two female officers stood off in a darkened corner,  
giving him the eye.

"Ho, oujian. Stressful workout, eh?" the taller of the two spoke first.

Kakarot grinned darkly, scratching at his armband. "You would be the first to notice, Ursenn. Do you accompany a commander here?"

The female saiyan laughed, shaking her long mane. "Supposedly, but we seem to be separated in all this chaos."

The other woman continued to stare at Kakarot, taking in his torn bodysuit.

"Black suits you, ouijan." she stated simply.

"And you are?"

The woman shrugged. "Isizz, of the Roon Regiment. We were stationed on the asteroid belt during the gamma attacks."

Kakarot stared in surprise. "You were at the inital point of attack?"

"Ai, but things were dull at my outpost. I'm here with Ursenn.  
Reports and all."

"Oh, I see. Well don't be too disappointed. With all the delegates here, I'm sure there'll be a fight or two."

Isizz looked him over again. "I certainly hope so. One should always stay...fit, with war looming."

Ursenn elbowed her friend. "Enough, Isizz...or our prince will fry you."

Kakarot gave his most wicked smile. "Only if I'd leave anything to burn."

Isizz edged up hungrily, waving her tail. "Is that an offer, oujian Kakarot? I think-"

"I think you need to sit in some ice." Ursenn was short. "Krukka,  
woman. You must love controversy!"

"Stay out of it, Isizz. My interest is elsewhere." dark eyes roamed low.

Kakarot noted a few other stares in their direction. "Hn. It seems that noses are everywhere. Ladies, I'll take my leave."

"Surely we'll have a drink later." Ursenn looked about also. "At a quieter location."

Kakarot bowed slightly. "Stay about the castle. We'll cross paths again." he strutted off with typical saiyan abruptness.

Isizz licked her lips at his retreating form. "Or a party."

"Is that all you think about, Isizz?"

"Give it a rest, Ursenn. I saw you sniffing!"

The taller saiyan spared a small smile. "Ai, I'd give it a go round.  
But dying isn't in my current plan."

Isizz jerked her thumb, indicating they move. "Come on, let's go get that drink before our meeting starts."

xxxx

Rumbling purrs filled the small darkened storage room. Humoz stretched against Raditz, snug and warm. They were sandwiched in blankets and pelt.

"Hn, this makes good bedding."

A lazy yawn. "What, Humoz?"

"All this." fingers tangled through a massive mop of hair. "It stinks, and makes a fine mat."

"Cretin." Raditz nibbled Humoz on the neck, pausing. Sharp teeth rested against smooth skin.

Humoz sensed his intent. "Go on." he whispered, closing his eyes.

Raditz tucked his head aside. "Not yet, Humoz-"

"Why not!" dark eyes held betrayal.

"I...be patient with me. This is fast, even by my standards."

Humoz sat up in the dim light, angry. He still glistened from lovemaking. "What difference does it make. We share love, and a cub.  
What more is there?!"

Raditz sighed, laying back in their nest. "I don't know. The war,  
maybe? None of us knows if we'll return or not."

Humoz turned slowly on him, understanding. "You want to wait?"

"Hai. Don't be angry with me."

Fine features softened as Humoz nuzzled in. "All right. We seem to be apologizing too much, anyway."

More suckling kisses. A pause.

"Raditz..."

"Ha?"

"What the hell do we do about clothes? All our stuff's ripped to shreds."

"Krukka." Raditz stared at the hopeless pile nearby. "I'll have to send out a call."

"Not Kakarot!"

"Who else? Father's not around, and our prince would never let me hear the end of it. And I sure as hell can't call the Ou!"

Humoz' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would you consider calling the Ou?"

"Nothing! Forget it."

Humoz plopped down again. "For now."

xxxx

Kakarot was taking a shower when a sharp ping went off in his skull.

/Kakarot, I need your help./

The dark saiyan blinked, clearing water from his eyes. /Raditz?/

/Ai. Bring me some clothes. And something for Humoz./

A snicker. /I don't know his size./

A pause. /Asshole! We can't walk around the castle butt naked./

Kakarot snorted, drying himself with a towel. /Tear it up, huh?/

/None of your buisness./

Kakarot grinned to himself. /I'd say keep your pants on, but it's too late for that./

/KAKAROT-/

/Cool it. Where are you, anyway?/

/Four levels down, in the western privacy chambers./

/Give me about fifteen minutes or so. I was taking a shower./

/Fine./

Kakarot stepped from the shower stall. "It's always something around here!"

xxxx

The anxious pair waited in silence. Soon, a single form silouetted against the doorframe.

"Why the hell are you sitting in the dark?"

Raditz hit a dimmer switch. "In case some clown tried to break in. We weren't exactly quiet."

Kakarot strode in with clothing. Dark eyes rimmed with red as he grinned.

Raditz knew that look from long ago. "Don't even say it."

The younger saiyan purred softly, tail frizzing. "I wasn't. Nice!"

Humoz stared. "What the hell's wrong with him? Give us the clothes!!"

"Here." Kakarot tossed some gear, hitting Humoz in the face. The commando rose to his feet, ready to fight.

Raditz stepped between them. "Back off-"

Kakarot looked past his brother's shoulder at Humoz. "Ai, considering you're butt naked. Not that I wouldn't mind wrestling-"

"You're about to get popped, Kakarot." Humoz warned him.

The wild one shrugged. "Go for it...everyone's entitled to the first shot. But make it a good one!"

"You-"

"That's enough." Raditz pushed them apart. "Besides, we have a trip to make."

Humoz growled, pulling on some pants. "Trip?"

"Our daughter, in case you've forgotten."

Dark eyes lit with delight. "Yeah."

Kakarot watched the two of them dress. "Xenna's with the naa'ti. They have so many chibis this week half of them were transported to the south sector of the castle."

Humoz nearly forgot his anger. "Why so many?"

"The delegates are all here this week. I hear they've got nearly three thousand of the little snappers."

Raditz gawked as he pulled on a chestplate. "Three thousand! Krukka,  
how do we find Xenna in that chaos?!"

"She's with the first group. They're still in the eastern sector."

Raditz thought a moment. "What about your cubs?"

"Vegeta picked them up two hours ago. He didn't want them transported."

Humoz stretched his boots. "Our ouji keeps his own in sight. A good policy to have."

Raditz smoothed his tail before wrapping it. "Thanks for the duds,  
little brother."

The wild one smiled before leaving. "Anytime. Besides, it was nice seeing you two roll around."

Humoz watched him go. "Krukka, what a loon."

xxxx

An hour later Raditz and Humoz made their way to the eastern sector of the castle. Humoz shook his head in amazement.

"Damn. The castle's as big as a city."

"True." Raditz nodded as they weaved through crowded corridors. "It's divided up like one, too. The Ou himself could get lost for a year if he so chooses."

"Incredible."

"This way." Raditz pointed at a massive corridor with vaulted ceilings and polished stone doors. Signs reading NAA'TI EAST CENTRAL were everywhere.

"This is the place."

xxxx

Indescribable racket assaulted their ears inside. Multiple playrooms,  
too many to mention were filled with chibis. Rolling and tumbling forms were everywhere. Some cubs had started walking. Piercing screams and squalls filled the air. Flying toys were dodged by the naa'ti as the older chibis tossed everything in sight. The younger chibis bit soft toys and cushions designed to strengthen needle teeth. Still more fought and head butted each other.

Humoz covered his ears. "It's a madhouse. How can they stand it?!"

Raditz duplicated the gesture. "They get paid in gold. Look,  
someone's coming our way!"

A massively built saiyan stumbled their way through a sea of screaming babies. They clung to his robes as he pressed through,  
shredding them at the bottom.

"Pundazz, ho!" Raditz bellowed.

The huge saiyan grinned. "Ah, young yandu (duke). I take it you've come for a little one or two, eh?"

"Ai. Is Xenna up and about?"

"I'll have to check my charts." thick brows pinched as Pundazz glanced at Humoz.

"I know you...one of the imperials?"

"Humoz, sir. Xenna's my chibi."

Pundazz slapped himself on the head. "Krukka. I thought you looked familiar! Your father and I fought in the Zogg wars. How does he fare?"

Humoz grinned. "Fine. When we have time you can visit and tell old war stories. But for now I want to see my daughter."

"Hold on a minute." Pundazz stepped over chibis as he clambered to a desk, checking his clipboard.

"Xeita, Xejou, ah...Xenna. Yes, she was asleep an hour ago. But I believe she's been fed. I'll call Oslko and have him get her."

The parents waited with excitement as once again the huge saiyan disappeared down a corridor, with waves of squalling chibis rolling about.

Humoz stared, numb at the sight. /A thousand Friezas can't compare to this madness./

Raditz smirked. /Can't talk, huh?/

/What's the point? I don't feel like screaming over this racket./

Their silent exchange stopped moments later when a younger naa'ti emerged with a certain, bright eyed chibi.

"Xenna!!" Humoz was overjoyed.

Shiny eyes looked his way. Xenna wore an orange silk jumpsuit, with white booties. A large, blooming ribbon in brighter orange wrapped her ponytail up top.

Raditz beamed. Xenna grinned before exploding into high pitched screeches.

The naa'ti, a young woman named Tasi, shook her head. "Krukka! This one's got lungs on her!"

"Hai!!" Humoz grabbed his daughter and cuddled. Raditz leaned into his family.

"Let's go."

xxxx

The Ou was smug. "So, the roundabout is over."

Kakarot could barely stop grinning himself. "Ai, saba...when I found them they were tearing it up. You should have seen it!"

"Unecessary, loon. Now finish your drink."

Kakarot leaned back into a plush chair, gulping. "The Lynk wine's especially fragrant this year."

"We had a good crop of stoids at the royal farms. Now tell me more about the reconciliation."

"Not without us."

The Ou and Kakarot turned. Bardock and the ouji entered from a side curtain into the private chambers.

Kakarot brightened. "Come join us. There's news!!"

The ouji seated himself alongside, pouring himself some wine. "Really? Do tell!"

Bardock smirked. "When there's a tale to tell, Kakarot says it well"  
he reached for a bowl of worm eyes.

"Raditz and Humoz are together. It happened today!"

The ouji nearly giggled. "Ah, that must have been the disruption the servants blathered about. Any juicy details?"

"You'd better believe it. They were in a public access corridor. When I caught up with them, they were ready to make a mess!"

"Not on my marble floors. The carpets I don't care about." the Ou sniffed.

Bardock laughed. "I'm surprised it took this long. They were hot for each other's bones from the beginning."

The prince pounded his fists on the polished table, hysterical. "This family is never boring! I'd pay a lump of gold to see those two rolling."

Kakarot leaned back, filling his goblet again. "Later they went to pick up Xenna."

The Ou nodded in approval. "Ah...soon arrangements will be made.  
Good!"

Bardock smiled back. "You now approve of Humoz, I take it?"

"There was never anything wrong with the boy. And Xenna is well boned, all things considered."

"It pleases me also, Vegeta. I've longed for Raditz to have a family.  
Now he does."

"So get off his back now, father." Kakarot pointed out.

"Quiet, loon. Pass me the wine."

The ouji laughed. "Krukka, this is a momentous occassion. We'll arrange a personal party later."

The Ou raised his drink. "To family..."

Glasses klinked in unison. "Family!!"

xxxx

Humoz and Raditz spent the rest of their own celebration in a hotel suite downtown. Wearing plush robes, they stretched out on a huge round bed. The couple watched movies on a large screen. Xenna rolled and played, climbing over her parents and batting rubber balls about.  
A fat little tail patted their midsections.

"Good flick."

"Yeah..."

A kiss. "Humoz?"

"Hn..."

"This is the life."

Humoz smiled at his happy daughter, eyes sparkling. "I couldn't agree more."

THE END

A/U

HOV CHRONICLES 18

Bardock enjoyed the benefits of being Regent to the throne. Having free run and command of the castle meant overruling virtually everyone. Everyone except the king, of course.

The naa'ti (nursekeepers) fell into the first catagory. After suffering through a particularly trying war council, Bardock felt a sudden desire to see his chikki (grandbabies). And see them he would.  
Strutting about the castle halls, he entered the royal nursery unannounced. Elite chibis were everywhere, playing and rolling about.  
Naa'ti watched and tended them as needed. One approached the dark saiyan. It was Nayok, an elder. Deep eyes glinted over cheeks hardened with age.

"Ah, Regent Bardock. I see you pay us a visit?"

Bardock looked about at clusters of squalling cubs. "Hai...where are my chikki?"

Nayok chuckled. "They're all here...if you can find them! We've had quite a few parents come through today."

Bardock nodded, sniffing. Isolating individuals in large groups was tedious at best. Conflicting scents often cancelled each other out.

Nayok waited patiently as Bardock turned, catching every nuance of fragrance from each chibi.

"Would you prefer if we turned some over on the pallets? They do play in clumps!"

"Hn" Bardock moved slowly around, forcing himself to concentrate.  
Small heads bobbed and weaved in waves. Screams and shrieks filled the air. Cubs clambered over each other in piles, flopping and squealing.

The commander sighed in exasperation. "No wonder the naa'ti are so skilled. I'd never have the patience-"

Earsplitting screeches interrupted his thoughts. In stunned amazement the two adults turned. Another naa'ti grinned, plucking up three chibis from the chaos.

"I believe these ones are yours, Regent Bardock."

Bardock grinned as three bright faces chirped madly in his direction. "Hn, little hairballs. Come go with me now."

Nayok chuckled again. "Sometimes it's best to let the chibis reveal themselves. Well done, Tegokk."

The younger naa'ti smirked. "It's hard to miss cubs that scream in your ear. A lusty group you have here, commander." he dropped the babies into Bardock's arms.

Bardock clutched his chikki. "Ai, my line runs hot."

"Shall we inform the Ou of your progress?"

Bardock thought a moment. "No...that won't be necessary."

xxxx

Bardock retreated to the royal chambers after enjoying a hot bath. He powdered his squeaky clean chikki before dressing them in pajamas.  
Needle teeth nibbled his fingers.

"Ready for bed, sesei (darlings)?"

More happy squalls. Bardock laid them onto the huge bed before flopping down himself.

A lazy yawn. "This is the life."

He stretched full length across the furred bed. A purple satin robe hugged every golden curve. Powerful arms gathered the chibis close.

"Hn, you should be sleepy. I might have to tell a story."

Xenna chirped, crawling up and promptly sitting on his head.  
Laughing, Bardock rolled her off.

"Crazy cub. How can I talk if you smother me, hn?"

Nuru squashed against his midsection, burbling. Tezar squeezed in behind Bardock's broad back. A thick tail coiled the chibi protectively, clamping him in place.

"Much better." the dark saiyan purred, scooping Xenna next to her cousin.

xxxx

They slept in a pile soon afterwards, dim candleglow lending quiet intimacy to the royal chambers.

Bardock rumbled in sleep, content to the core. His rest was blissful and happy...

Until Nuru shrieked in his ear.

Bardock sprung to a sitting position, eyes unfocused, unaware. He began to glow.

The chibis fell silent, watching him curiously. Shiny eyes stared.

The room suffused in golden glare, casting wild shadows. Bardock blinked, looking about the chambers in confusion. He shook his head clear.

"Krukka, a baby loon."

The chibis huddled close, clucking excitedly. Bardock noted the weird yellow haze in the room.

"What have I done?!" he whispered, seeing his reflection on a wall mirror.

"At last." a familiar voice commented calmly.

Bardock abruptly stood, spinning around. "Vegeta!!"

The ouji nodded, reviewing him critically. Deep eyes shone as he approached. "Hai...I told saba the truth would out."

Aqua eyes regarded him. "How long have you been here?"

Vegeta reached up, touching Bardock's cheek. "A short while. The naa'ti told me you had the chibis, so I came up."

Bardock appeared nervous. "Say nothing of this, Vegeta."

The ouji tilted his head, still observing. "Remarkable, father...you look so like Kakarot."

Bardock nodded solemnly. "Now you know."

The ouji held a golden tail. "I knew before."

Bardock powered down. "But...how? Your saba and I-"

"You forget, I was raised royal. And that means total access to the blood archives."

"Krukka." Bardock plopped down on the bed. "And all this time your saba and I thought to keep the secret."

Vegeta sat next to him. The chibis clustered, purring for attention.  
Vegeta kissed each in turn before resuming.

"You mean being super saiyan, or the rest of it?"

"Vegeta..."

A sigh. "Very well, I won't say it. For now."

Bardock clasped his hand. "You'll make a fine king one day, cub."

Small smile. "Hn...you would say so."

"I mean it. But how could you have been so certain? Only your saba and Celipe knew."

"Instincts, father. Saba gave me the dna code, but I knew the active super saiyan gene had to come from somewhere. The progeny of such a union would have the highest probability of being super saiyan. It was a simple enough deduction to make."

"Because of...breeding." Bardock was thinking.

"Ai, you know this. Father is not super saiyan, though he has a latent ability."

Bardock registered surprise. "You know that, as well?!"

Dark eyes glimmered in memory. "When I was sixteen, I learned the hard way. I challenged him in anger."

"Foolish."

"Very. I attacked in super saiyan mode, thinking victory was assured."

A thick brow lifted. "And?"

"I ran head on into his null field. It counteracted my power aura and I lost strength."

Bardock thought a moment. "I can guess the rest."

"Ai. Shock didn't describe my feeling. I had no idea he could do that prior."

"His gene is recessive and the power reversed. I also found out when we first...got together."

The ouji leered. "I'd like much to hear that story, father. It sounds extremely interesting."

Bardock ruffled the huge flame of hair. "Freaky fool."

"Who got who first?"

Bardock laughed loudly. "One day in a bar I'll tell you. But not now."

The ouji grinned, cuddling the babies. "Perhaps Kakarot and Raditz would like to join us."

Bardock relaxed, falling back across the bed again. "Ai, well enough.  
But for now I want to sleep!"

Vegeta plopped the chibis over him. "So be it. I've a meeting to attend." he turned and headed out.

Bardock glanced up. "Vegeta. I regret not telling you this."

The ouji paused at a curtain partition. "I fully understand, father.  
Royalty throughout history is burdened with secrets. And I...have the pride of heritage on both sides." he glided out, smiling.

Bardock smiled also, before nestling the small ones in sleep once more.

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 19

Prince Vegeta no Ouji, Arch Regent and royal heir to Vegetaseii,  
cuddled contentedly with his mate. His mate, a full blood brother and possibly the most powerful super saiyan in existence, yawned sleepily. A deep purr rumbled as he nosed his love.

One dark eye opened blearily. /Kakarot, are you awake?/

A nip on an ear. "Nope. Sound asleep."

"Hn" Vegeta stretched beneath him. "I love these quiet moments."

Kakarot rolled to his side, looking over at a plush pallet. Nuru and Tezar snored in a pile of soft blankets. Wisps of wild hair poked above their covers.

Vegeta shifted a bit, tangling satin sheets. "I thought they'd never go to sleep."

Kakarot flopped down. "Ai, they sense a general agitation in everyone."

"Cubs are ever sensitive to adult moods. We'll have to guard against that."

Dark eyes sparkled. "I haven't forgotten our conversation, Vegeta."

The ouji edged to a sitting postion against the marble bedpost. "What are you talking about?"

Sloopy grin. Kakarot nuzzled some before answering. "Don't you remember?" he nodded at the pallet.

Vegeta blinked a moment, staring at the chibis. "What. You mean?"

A kiss. "That's right. More cubs!"

A snarl. "Fool. Get out of my face!"

Kakarot grabbed his mate, tugging him under satin. The watery material rippled over their muscled forms.

"We shouldn't wait until after the war. I think-"

Vegeta punched him full in the face. Kakarot howled, holding his nose.

"Krukka. Why'd you do that?!"

The ouji shook his hand from pain. "You've got a hard head. And a libido that would put a borq bull to shame!!"

Kakarot felt his nose. "So my timing's a little off. What difference does it make?"

"Idiot. Extend our family under the current circumstances? I think not."

Kakarot leered. "So you have thought about this."

Vegeta snorted. "Hardly. You're the one who keeps obssessing."

A red tongue licked a curvy neck. "Hn...maybe. Just think, Nuru and Tezar will have a sister to play with!"

The ouji shoved him off again. "Or more. In any case, I'm not interested. Go to sleep!"

A tight erection pressed. "I'm too damn horny to sleep."

"Then go lay in ice. I was perfectly warm until you woke me up."

"Sorry, Vegeta. It just seemed like a good time-"

"We had an agreement, remember?"

"Ai" snarling, Kakarot flopped on his back, sullen. He stared at the ceiling.

Vegeta chuckled. "No need to pout, Kakarot."

Dark eyes shone with meaning. "You can look at them and not think about more?"

The ouji faltered. "Maybe sometimes. But that isn't the point."

"There isn't any point, Vegeta."

"True!!" suddenly angry, the prince dived under cover.

xxxx

But he changed his mind later. The chamber was filled with burbling,  
clucking chibis. Nuru and Tezar started walking by the time their sisters arrived. Happy screeches filled the air...

Meanwhile the beaming parents watched their brood. Bardock grinned,  
standing near a doorway.

"The Ou will want to see this!"

"Ai, father." a proud Ouji smiled. "Call him...they miss their gedare."

"I don't doubt that." the dark saiyan reached for a side door.

Kakarot moved too late. "No wait, DON'T OPEN THAT-"

Too late.

xxxx

In vain they ran, scattering in every direction. A huge rumbling sound. Tremors, then an avalanche of chibis tumbled out. Small bodies rolled free by the hundreds, filling the room and squashing the adults. Vegeta couldn't see or breathe. His world went dark under piles of little ones...

"Vegeta!!"

"Ha hnfph?!"

Soft clicking sounds hit his ears. Fuzz tickled his nose.

The ouji tried to breathe, but found his mouth stuffed...by a small foot.

/?!/

Tezar lay across him upside down. Fat little legs sprawled across his chest. Kakarot cradled Nuru alongside. The bright eyed chibi chirped excitedly at his saba.

In confusion, Vegeta pulled the plump foot from his mouth. "Pafth.  
Kakarot, what in??"

His mate laughed. "You fell asleep. The chibis woke up and started squalling, so I brought them here."

Vegeta stared as Tezar made a cozy nest of his crotch. Red satin puddled around the sleepy chibi.

"Lunacy. How long have I been out?"

Kakarot shrugged, pushing a blue black shock from his eyes. "Nearly two hours. I kind of dozed off myself, but the chibis were restless."

"Hn" the ouji patted Tezar's head before repeating the gesture with Nuru. Happy little throats purred quietly.

"Dreaming about anything in particular?" dark eyes were mischevious.

"Don't look at me like that, Kakarot."

Another nuzzle. "It wouldn't have anything to do with chibis, hmm?"

The ouji paused. "Nothing that makes any sense. A perfectly absurd dream."

"Care to talk about it?"

Vegeta made a face. "Whatever for? It was hardly disturbing. Fairly silly, in fact."

Kakarot rolled on his back, smug. "It's on your mind, whether you admit it or not."

"Only because you bring it up in the first place."

"So you say, Vegeta. I'm not inclined to believe that." he plopped Nuru over Tezar. Both chibis snarled thinly at being crowded.

Vegeta's face softened in a manner only reserved for his family. He inhaled the babies as they clambered over him, nosing soft skin.  
Kakarot observed in silence.

xxxx

It sat in the chambers for hours, completely unexplained. The royal family stood in a circle, staring at the huge object.

The Ou tapped a giant round form. "What a ridiculous circumstance.  
This thing appeared out of nowhere, you say?"

Kakarot scratched his head. "Ai, saba. Could someone have transported it here?"

Raditz shook his head. "Sedarse. That's a damned egg!!"

Bardock walked around it. "I agree. But there's no creature large enough to lay this. At least not on Vegetaseii!"

"Bizarre." the ouji tapped it once, twice...

Kakarot held his arm back. "Wait, Vegeta. You hear that?!"

Dark eyes went wide. "It's cracking open-"

The Ou moved off. "Get back! We don't know-"

Bardock headed for the door. "Summon the guards!!"

There wasn't time for anything else. With a loud explosion chibis flew everywhere from the egg, airborne. Squealing babies plopped down like rain, covering everyone and smothering them...

"Kakarot!!"

"Hah?" sleepy.

"Stop babbling about eggs. Wake up!"

Kakarot opened an eye, only to catch a glop of drool from Nuru. He rubbed his face, sitting up.

"I don't believe this..."

Vegeta laughed. "Ha! It seems as though your problem is worse than mine."

Kakarot sniffed, rolling Nuru into his lap. "Really. And I suppose chibis stuffed in a closet makes sense?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than some stupid assed egg. Not very original, Kakarot."

"So sue me."

Nuru and Tezar growled loudly. Vegeta tucked them under the blankets.

"It's time for everyone to get real sleep here."

Kakarot closed eyes with sooty long lashes. "Hn...it's hard to rest with an unresolved problem."

The ouji kissed their babies. "There's no problem and nothing to resolve. We agreed to talk after the war."

"I was hoping for an amendment."

"Why? Should we survive, what difference will a few weeks make?"

"We WILL survive, Vegeta. That being said, the war could last for months."

The ouji rolled over, turning his back. "Enough already. We're going in circles."

"Whatever." Kakarot turned away also, irritated. The babies rumbled in sleep between them.

Both adults fell to angry silence, coiling tails in affection. It was a perfect night of pillow talk.

THE END 


	6. Chronicles 20 thru 22

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 20 Tattle Tales

Kakarot was airborne in his private helipod. It was nearly a three hour flight, but he finally arrived at his destination. He wasn't alone. In the back were two bright eyed chibis, settled securely in seat fasteners. They clucked and chirped, peeping out the side windows.

"De'Scaba ne, chibis." Kakarot glanced back. "We're nearly there. And I know someone who'll be glad to see you!"

Earsplitting squalls were the response. Kakarot shook his head,  
landing the helipod in his old neighborhood. As usual, the appearance of a royal helipod caused a great deal of commotion with the neighbors. They clustered and pointed nearby.

Kakarot pulled the chibis out, noting the audience. "Krukka, they're ridiculous."

A rail thin saiyan with a hooked nose approached. "Ho, Kakarot...the cubs are toslo (healthy and plump) I see."

Kakarot hefted each baby in an arm. "True enough, Kasrock. They eat everything in sight."

"No wonder in that. Your mother has company, I believe."

Kakarot snorted, annoyed. "Thanks for the public announcement. I'm sure I would have found out anyway."

More saiyans stood nearby, laughing or pointing. Some stared in open curiosity.

Kasrock glanced back at them. "Don't mind those slarggs,  
Kakarot...they've nothing better to do. Baslurr asked about Raditz the other day."

"He's fine." Kakarot replied shortly, scooting for the front door.  
Nuru and Tezar chirped excitedly, hooking little tails around his forearms.

Kasrock tried to follow him up the front walk. "By the way, Kakarot-"

He was talking to empty air. The front door closed with a slam.

Kasrock rejoined his other neighbors, snarling. "Uppity bastard. So what if he lives in the castle?!"

Flipping his tail in annoyance, the thin saiyan gossiped with the others.

xxxx

Kakarot received an unexpected greeting inside. Rocco came down the hallway, wearing a thick robe. He held a steaming mug of hot haffa in one hand.

"Hn, the prodigal son returns. How fares our rulership?"

"Still in charge." Kakarot replied, looking upstairs.

Rocco observed the chibis. "Give her a minute. She was coming down anyway."

"I'll take the cubs in the living room."

Rocco moved aside as Kakarot hauled his sons. "I'll join you."

xxxx

Kakarot plopped his cubs on the couch. The chibis clambered over each other, squeezing around their father. Rocco laughed from a nearby chair.

"Hn, little mostri (monsters). They remind me of my viie (nieces and nephews)."

Kakarot rummaged through a huge canvas bag while the chibis poked at it. With some difficulty he pulled out pesto bowls and bottles.

Rocco peered in curiosity. "You've got enough provisions there for an army."

Kakarot didn't look up. "Enough for these two, anyway."

Rocco sighed, noting the short replies. "Kakarot."

Dark eyes flashed. "What?"

"I hope we can be friends. You aren't still angry about that scuffle we had?"

The younger saiyan growled softly. "I haven't decided."

"It was only a fight. Why hold a grudge?"

Kakarot untangled Tezar from his brother. "Normally I wouldn't."

"But?"

"You insulted my family."

"How so? I love your mother."

Kakarot stared in confusion. "You love her?"

"I said so before. Weren't you listening?"

The younger saiyan thought a moment. "I thought you were saying that for effect."

Rocco sipped his haffa. "I never do anything for effect, boy. That woman drives me crazy, but I do love her."

"Hn." Kakarot considered. "Maybe we can fight again later. Then I'll decide if you're worthy."

Rocco laughed out loud. "Krukka, I like you! Will you roll me in boar butter and slap me until I give?!"

Kakarot smirked, straining to keep from laughing himself. "Maybe. You might make good bacon."

"Imbecile!"

"Idiot!"

Both exploded into laughter. Seconds later footsteps were heard fast approaching. Celipe bounded down, her wild brown hair everywhere.

"Kakarot!" she nearly launched herself. Kakarot grabbed her in midair, hugging.

"Mother you look great!"

"Hai, and more like myself." Celipe agreed, eyes sparkling. She ruffled the shaggy hair affectionately.

Rocco piped in from his vantage point across the room. "We were just discussing the recent past."

Celipe eyed him suspiciously. "You weren't trying to start a fight?"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

Rocco chuckled again, looking at Kakarot. "You were right about this one."

Celipe waved him off, grinning. "Fool. Stop talking about my cub."

Kakarot pointed at the sofa. "You've got extra company, mosi."

Celipe beamed. "So I see...abendade, chibis! Grandouja says hello."

Nuru and Tezar chirped excitedly, attempting to sit up. They immediately toppled over into the cushions. Small feet kicked madly in every direction. The adults roared at the hilarious sight.

Celipe scooped up the angry chibis, eyes widening in amazement. "Krukka, what are they eating!"

Kakarot snickered. "Most everything, mosi. We're adding meat to their pesto now."

Celipe kissed plump little faces, bouncing. "Like these fat babies need it. In any case, I'm glad you came by."

"Well, it was long overdue. Vegeta sends his regards."

The pretty saiyan sat next to her boyfriend. "Hn, our prince shows his breeding. And your father?"

"Celipe." Rocco growled.

A sniff. "Don't get your tail in a knot, Rocco. I was just asking!"

Kakarot coughed mischeviously. "Father's fine. He's probably attending a war council about now. I'll tell him you asked."

"Hardly necessary." Rocco grunted, annoyed.

Celipe snickered, sipping from Rocco's cup. "So what's going on. Any news?"

Kakarot brightened. "Plenty. And it's all about Raditz!"

"What's your brother gotten into this time?"

A dark laugh. "Hot spots."

Rocco rolled his eyes. "Tesrakki (goofball)!"

Celipe elbowed him, jostling the chibis. "Should I be worried,  
Kakarot?"

The wild one settled back comfortably. "Well, you could say it concerns Xenna."

"Hn?"

"The mystery is solved." a wink.

Dark eyes went wide with shock. "Who?!"

Rocco couldn't keep up. "Wait. What's he talking about, Celipe?"

Celipe's tail unwound, puffing. "Not a worm tail!!"

"Feslu. Don't be crazy, mother. You know Xenna's bones!"

"Hn" Celipe sat back, rolling the babies over her legs. "So...not some rim pig? I may have to disown him!"

Rocco cursed. "Shiksha. Someone tell me what's going on!"

Kakarot eyed him. "Xenna was left for Raditz at the palace."

"Ah." Rocco nodded in understanding. "I take it the mother's been found."

"No, saba."

Celipe and Rocco stared at each other.

"It was a shock to Raditz as well." Kakarot continued. "Things got a little rough, but-"

Celipe held up a hand. "Stop. Is he well bred?"

"Heh. I'd say so."

"He can't be elite. Xenna's tailbones are too rough."

"Almost, mother. He's a second class military officer, and-"

"Humoz?!" Celipe squawked, tumbling the babies again. "I should have known. They've been at it for years!"

Kakarot cringed. "I thought you'd be pleased. Father is."

"He would be. After all, Humoz is a military brat."

"Commando, gold ribbon."

Celipe thought that over. "So he's been promoted."

Rocco rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't mind meeting him myself. I have a few light ships that need good captains-"

"Humoz has a new family to keep him busy." Kakarot added.

Celipe clutched a drooling Nuru. "Kakarot. Are you saying he and Raditz bonded?"

The wild one grinned. "Well, it's kind of late news..."

"I always sensed something more. Your brother is fond of his secrets,  
but I have a nose for stink."

"Good stink, mosi. I had to bring them clothes inside a castle corridor."

Rocco laughed. "Krukka. You mean they rolled in the palace?!"

"Ai, at least two rounds by my estimation. It's a miracle they cooled off enough to get dressed!"

Celipe was suspicious. "And you enjoyed watching."

Kakarot paled. "Not exactly. I-"

"Quiet, loon. I know you!"

Rocco watched Tezar crawl under another cushion. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Kakarot shook his head firmly. "It wasn't like that, I tell you.  
Raditz sent out a call."

"A likely story." Celipe cooed at Nuru. The happy chibi clucked,  
pulling her ear.

Rocco hauled Tezar out by the leg, snickering. "A teeny Kakarot with dark red pelt. As if one wasn't enough."

"Save it, Rocco. We haven't had our other fight yet."

"Who wants a cracked tail?" Celipe warned. "I just got this furniture!"

Rocco tightened his own appendage around his waist. "Never mind."

xxxx

The saiyans relaxed downstairs after a full meal. Two weary chibis curled together on a makeshift pallet. Tiny snores soon filled the air.

Even Rocco beamed, watching them sleep. "Hn, your cubs have perfect bones."

Kakarot puffed with pride. "Of course."

Rocco shook his head again. "I've never seen third class with such form. But then, Bardock himself is a strange one."

Celipe tucked warm blankets around the babies. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing." Rocco frowned.

Kakarot wasn't letting him off that easily. "Say what's on your mind,  
Rocco."

A sigh. "Only that your family is the oddest group of third class I've ever seen."

Celipe glanced at her lover briefly. "I could take that as an insult,  
Rocco."

A quick kiss. "Hn, still bad tempered. Settle down, Celipe."

A growl. "Stop trying to quiet me, Rocco. You insult my son!"

Kakarot shrugged, sipping his hot haffa. "We've heard this before.  
What's your point, Rocco?"

"How are you so different? It makes no sense-"

"Your interrogation makes no sense. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Rocco munched on a bone cake. "I've got eyes, boy. And I know the rumors about your father."

"Who gives a quoon's ass? I've heard that line since I was a cub."

"You're too touchy, Kakarot." Rocco put an arm around Celipe suddenly. "Besides, I'd bet a lump of gold your chibis have no kinks."

"Damn straight." Kakarot growled, eating a bowl of slugs. "Good bones, better blood. What are you anyway, an investigator?"

"His nose tends to grow." Celipe commented, annoyed.

Rocco laughed loudly. "Let's face it, every commander of rank from Zaruis to Edne knows the talk. Some believe it, some don't."

"And you?" Celipe glared. "This subject never came up before!"

Rocco glanced at the sleeping chibis again. "I hadn't seen Nuru and Tezar up close before now. It makes me wonder..."

"Believe what you want, Rocco." Kakarot snorted. "No wonder father fights so much with the cosligri (commanding corps). If I heard that shit all day, I'd never stop brawling either."

"Hn" Celipe curled in Rocco's arms. "Small difference, if any. Now tell me more about your brother. Has he made plans?"

Kakarot looked up. "Krukka, mosi. He and Humoz just got together!  
With war on the horizon-"

"Excuses. Your father and I went on run when-"

Rocco glared at her, eyes like ice pits. Celipe stopped short.

"Never mind!!"

Clicking noises interrupted. Two small heads wobbled, as sleepy eyes blinked at the adults.

"That's done it." Kakarot grinned at his sons. "Gesace'i, cubs. Are we too loud?"

Small tongues poked out. Screeches erupted from happy throats.

Rocco covered his ears. "Vegroo. They sound like my sisters cubs!"

Celipe hauled them up, still wrapped in blankets. "Empty stomachs make loud chibis."

"I brought plenty of pesto, mosi." Kakarot replied.

"Hn. Any lizard butter?"

"No, but there's yusto cream."

Celipe patted the burping babies. "Time for dinner."

xxxx

True to their high metabolisms, the saiyans ate another meal. Bowls and plates were passed around. Nuru and Tezar sat at high chairs,  
crunching soft bones. Both chibis polished off bottles of pesto and cream.

Celipe squeezed fat little feet. "It will be difficult, cub."

Kakarot stared in confusion. "Hn?"

"When the chibis are sent offplanet. Are you prepared to deal with it?"

Kakarot looked down at his plate. "I try not to think about it too long. But what choice do I have? There's no way I could endanger my own sons with war looming."

Celipe scratched behind his ear. "I know. A parent...never wants to say goodbye."

"Vegeta won't even discuss it."

"There's no need, until the time comes."

"Soon enough." Kakarot stuffed an owl leg in his mouth.

Rocco observed him. "We've all been through it, one way or another."

Kakarot stared at his busy chibis. "How so? There haven't been any major conflicts in years."

Celipe sighed. "None that you remember. Nearly thirty years ago the battle of Solaris was fought."

The younger saiyan seemed surprised. "But I thought that was merely a skirmish with the Oltoids-"

"Started out that way." Rocco supplied. "It escalated into a code three war. I lost two cousins."

"Sorry."

Celipe munched a hog ear. "We sent your brother offplanet for that.  
Your father took it hard."

"I didn't know this!" Kakarot nearly shouted. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Trojo (the past). You weren't even born when that happened."

"You still could have told me later."

Celipe shrugged. "Whatever for? Your brother returned healthy in his pod, and planetary war was averted."

Kakarot stared at nothing, eyes flashing darkly. "And now I'll have to say goodbye to my own sons."

Celipe rubbed his shoulders, soothing. "Only for a little while, cub.  
Be at ease...I have a sense for things. You know this."

The wild one sighed, relaxing. "I know. Hostilities will be starting soon."

Rocco's jaw set. "No doubt, boy. But all able bodied saiyans will be ready. Even some not so stable." a wink.

Kakarot couldn't help but grin. "You should be a comedian, Rocco.  
Maybe I should talk with Raditz about this."

"I need to talk to him myself." Celipe crunched a leg bone,  
stretching against Rocco.

"You're worried?" Kakarot wondered.

"I know how he is about Xenna."

"He's mature enough to handle it, mother. At least that's what I'd like to believe."

Celipe laughed softly. "He's older than you, but just as inexperienced being a parent. Your chibis are so small."

Kakarot smiled sadly, pulling Nuru's tail. It coiled his forearm like a spring. "Sometimes I still can't believe I'm a parent."

Deep eyes were warm on her son. "Kakarot, I have a suggestion. Stay overnight here."

"I'm not sure I can. My schedule's pretty busy tomorrow afternoon."

"You'll have plenty of time to get back to the castle. Stay."

"But I-"

Celipe pointed at the kitchen. "There's some honey glazed snake gut in the freezer box."

Kakarot brightened a bit. "With fried yabba lips?"

"Of course."

The younger saiyan stood, grinning. "Sounds good! Besides, I brought plenty of food for the chibis so they certainly won't go hungry"  
With that he stood and headed for the kitchen.

Rocco stared. "Like a big cub. How old is that one, Celipe?"

Celipe smiled gently, rolling both chibis into her lap again. "Twenty five."

A pause. "A fine warrior specimen. You must be proud."

"Ai, proud of both sons." Celipe sniffed soft skin blissfully. Nuru and Tezar purred, cuddling. Rocco tickled their noses before needle teeth snapped at his hand.

"Fireballs. These chibis are certainly spirited."

"Kakarot was the same way, although Raditz was louder."

"I find that hard to believe!"

Celipe grinned at a memory. "It's true. Raditz had a pair of lungs second to none. We used to get complaints about late night noise."

Rocco gulped his haffa. "In this neighborhood, that's saying a lot!"

Strong hands bounced Tezar. "Ai, and his brother bit everything in sight. I even made a muzzle for Kakarot by the time he was ten months old."

Rocco snorted in amusement. "Now that seems most likely. Can you make a larger one for him now?"

"Rocco!"

"He seemed to like chewing my tail during our tussle."

Celipe rubbed Nuru's tummy. "In a fight anything can happen. I almost wish the two of you would go at it again."

Rocco rubbed his fists together. "Another fight!"

"So fight already. I'm tired of hearing about it!" Celipe made faces at her grandsons. The chibis burbled, drooling.

Rocco poked a finger at the babies again. Small jaws nearly caught his hand.

Celipe laughed. "Keep on going, fool. You'll be amputated soon enough!"

Small tails frizzed as the chibis snarled in agreement. Rocco carefully withdrew, reaching for a sweetcake instead.

"I'd better quit while I'm ahead."

xxxx

Kakarot stretched in the upstairs hallway. A hot bath always relaxed him. He cradled two squeaky clean chibis.

"G'sarde, chibis. Time for bed, eh?"

Loud screeches in protest. Kakarot laughed, tossing each baby over a shoulder. Celipe came around the corner, seeing the chibis dangling awkwardly.

"Hn, you carry those babies like bags of sand."

"It's good for their circulation, mosi."

"Gesla" (Bull). But I'm glad you decided to stay."

Kakarot pecked her cheek. "Me too. At least Vegeta didn't have a fit about it."

Celipe looked worried. "He doesn't approve of them being here, does he?"

"Irrelevant. In any case, I never asked him if he did."

"He's our prince."

Kakarot snorted. "Ai, and stubborn. But so am I." a wink.

Celipe relaxed, grinning. "Imp!"

xxxx

Rocco clutched his significant other, kissing. "Hn, a quiet night.  
Amazing, considering who's staying."

Celipe blinked sleepily. "Give it a rest, Rocco. I think you like my son."

Rocco thought a moment, staring at the viewscreen. "Rascal. And insolent."

"He is that. But only until you know him better."

"Raditz seems a bit calmer."

Celipe changed channels with the remote. "In some ways he is. But they're both fairly hot headed."

"And protective of you."

Celipe turned her nose up. "Naturally."

Rocco laughed, settling back on the couch. "Kakarot must have been a handful growing up."

"Hn, I'll say. But he turned out well. The chibis have calmed him a little."

Dark eyes narrowed. "I'd hate to think how he was wired before."

Celipe was thoughtful. "I'm impressed with how he's handling fatherhood. Bardock and I weren't certain he wouldn't be overwhelmed."

"He wasn't?"

"He never slowed down enough to notice. Everything happened so quickly."

"Kakarot is certainly devoted to his cubs."

"You couldn't peel the babies away. When they were born-" Celipe paused at a noise.

Rocco likewise stared upstairs. "Krukka, what's that racket all of a sudden? Sounds like a boar in heat!"

Celipe frowned. "We'd better investigate."

xxxx

They padded upstairs on bare feet. Celipe grinned, waving Rocco to silence. She pointed at an open bedroom door.

Inside lay Kakarot with the chibis in a pile. They were wrapped in folds of soft blankets. Nuru and Tezar sat quietly against their snoring father, peeping about.

Celipe snickered. "That's so cute."

Rocco covered his ears. "They probably can't sleep for the noise!"

Kakarot razzed like a foghorn, snoring even louder.

"Enough of this." Celipe went over to the bed, shaking her son.  
Kakarot flopped over, burying his face in a pillow. The chibis reached for Celipe, clucking.

A broad smile stretched pretty features. "Descarde. Would you like to sleep with grandouja?"

Bright faces grinned, chirping. Stubby arms waved in excitement as Celipe plucked them up.

Rocco shook his head in amusement. "So we have company, eh? What if Kakarot wakes up in the middle of the night and doesn't see them?"

As if on cue, Kakarot suddenly rolled to his side, staring. Shaded eyes glazed in sleep, unfocused.

Celipe didn't move, staring back. Shrugging, the younger saiyan flopped back over. Seconds later loud snores resumed.

Rocco blinked, stupefied. "Well I'll be a fat assed slarrg."

Celipe smirked in triumph, walking out with two shiny eyed babies. "Grandmother's privilege."

THE END

Archive? You'd better.  
warnings: More royal family madness, innuendo. This takes place after the gamma attacks where the saiyans went buck wild.

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 21

Embarrassing Moments

The Ouji sighed, walking slowly to his private chambers. It was one of the rare times any saiyan would feel contrite. Admissions of weakness came hard to a proud, warrior race. But some things couldn't be denied.

Such as cheating on one's mate.

Vegeta picked up a crystal paperweight, watching the facets gleam.  
His thoughts were distracted.

/Damn Frieza and his technological concoctions...making our own instincts turn against us. I'll roast that amphibian whole and feed him to the ragtails./

"Vegeta?"

The prince turned. An equally contrite Kakarot stepped quietly into the room. Dark eyes levelled evenly on his mate.

A sigh. "I don't know where to begin, Kakarot-"

The wild one lifted his hand. "I understand, koi...this is awkward."

The ouji approached his significant other. "Come, take my hand."

Kakarot did so, leading his prince into another, even more secluded space. They sat on a plush ottoman. The two saiyans stared at each other in silence.

"I suppose I should begin." the ouji started.

"Do we need to discuss this, Vegeta? Everyone...was wild during the gamma attacks."

"True, but this weighs heavy on my conscience. And you?"

Kakarot flushed in memory. "I've tried not to dwell on it."

The ouji was silent a moment. "I suppose this conversation occurs in many places about now."

"No doubt. But it meant nothing, Vegeta. Nothing!!"

The ouji growled. "Hn! I know you were with Aba. The reeking slakka was all over your skin!!"

Kakarot snarled in response. "And you? I heard you entertained some second class officer. His scent isn't familiar to me!"

Vegeta looked away briefly. "He had respect for his prince."

"And a tender ass!" Kakarot snapped.

The ouji punched him in the arm. "You dare?"

"Damn straight. Where do you get off, Vegeta? I never sought Aba out-"

"I may still burn her one day. That slakka's nothing but trouble!"

"Don't change the subject."

The ouji glared, eyes like dark pits. "I'm not. But the hurta (piece)  
wants your bones, Kakarot. Don't deny it!"

Kakarot laughed bitterly. "You grab a stranger and lecture me!  
What's the point here, Vegeta? I wasn't chasing Aba, and you never wanted that glannsak you rolled with."

The prince sniffed indignantly. "He didn't smell that much."

"Fool!"

"Idiot!!"

The pair glared again before breaking into laughter. The ouji shrugged.

"This argument makes no sense, eh?"

A kiss. "Ne, my prince. I'd rather do something else."

A russet black tail waved. "And that would be?"

Kakarot kissed long lashes. "What do you think?"

"Hn" the ouji purred seductively, slinking out of his armor. His horny mate grabbed him, tearing the bodysuit underneath with his teeth.

"Krukka, stop trying to eat me whole!!"

Kakarot nuzzled the hot chest. "An excellent idea. Now where to start?"

The ouji cursed as heat swelled his nipples. Kakarot captured one with his tongue.

/Hn, like honey. Want more!/

/Pervert./ Vegeta arched against him, shaking. Kakarot pulled his prince down, kissing golden skin wildly.

"Now for the good part!"

xxxx

A similar scene played out in another royal chamber. Bardock growled,  
pacing. Recent events involving the gamma attacks had him irritated no end. A thick tail bristled behind him stiffly.

The Ou entered the room silently, siken robes flowing. His demeanor was subdued.

"Bardock."

A snort, more pacing.

"Bardock, are you angry with me?"

A throaty roar.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear...how can I not be saiyan?!"

"Royal skank! I thought you high breds were supposed to have special control?!"

The Ou sighed, standing in front of him. "That pertains to oozaru...the circumstances were different."

Bardock dropped into a plush chair, armor gleaming. "Desdekk told me about the slakka you rolled with-"

"Desdekk runs his mouth too much, even for one of prominence. Do you really think I'd seek a servant out of idleness?!"

The dark saiyan whuffed, shaking his head. "I'm still pissed."

The Ou's face was red now. "It wasn't deliberate, Bardock. Stop being an asshole!!"

"It's like the past all over again!!" more roaring.

"What past, fool?!"

"Always excuses when you strayed. But I wasn't supposed to be with Celipe!!"

Vegeta Ou blinked in stupefication. "You compare this with-"

"So you didn't have control. What's the difference?!"

The king yanked his mate up by the tail. "Idiot. Who was I running with, then? You make no sense!"

"Go to hell."

"Hn." the Ou sniffed, pulling Bardock close. His mate attempted to pull away. Vegeta wasn't having any of it.

"Let go of me."

Dark eyes smouldered. "Never, Bardock. From the time I first laid eyes on you it was so."

Bardock could only stare in surprise. "I know what you're trying to do-"

"This?" the Ou nuzzled, goatee tickling. Bardock shivered, but stood fast.

"About that stinking slakka-"

"She can rot in hell." more nuzzling. A furry whip pulled Bardock close again. The dark saiyan still complained, though less forcefully.

"I oughta burn her-"

Hot lips silenced his anger. /You know my soul. Stop this stupidity!/

A growl as Bardock bit an ear. Tails unwound, coiling and wrapping. /I should have been here./

Sloppy kisses stopped thought as the pair clutched in mounting passion. The King stroked Bardock's face tenderly.

/You would have fallen prey to the same madness, love. Then we'd both be apologizing./

Bardock sighed into the kiss. /I'd come for you directly./

Vegeta Ou licked his lips, eyeing his mate hungrily. "Red moon is two weeks away, Bardock."

Bardock eased out of their embrace, circling his King. A thick tail teased as he moved. "Hn...I suppose Frieza's due for more entertainment. Maybe we can blow his mind."

The Ou slinked to his knees, satin robes spilling free. "I'll blow something else."

xxxx

Kakarot purred in complete satisfaction as a hot tongue lapped pools of cream from his belly.

"Hn, my prince...wonderful!"

The ouji lifted his head up, smiling wickedly at the luscious body beneath him. "And don't you forget it, Kakarot."

Dopey grin. "Never."

"It seems the only way to keep you still is to pound you senseless. I may do it more often."

Kakarot turned over, lifting his tail high. "I feel so hot..."

The ouji felt his groin tighten at the view. That same tail coiled his neck, pulling him in.

"You're so beautiful, Kakarot." Vegeta breathed, fondling the plump ass.

The wild head half turned, dark eyes seductive. "So show me, don't tell me!!" musk sprayed everywhere, misting the prince face on.

With a roar the ouji mounted, plowing into delicious heat...

xxxx

Bardock leaned against the wall in ecstasy, eyes rolled in bliss.  
Kneeling in front of him was an extremely sticky Ou, who was plastered on his face and forearms.

"Hn, tasty. You always reminded me of honey, Bardock."

"Vegetaan." the wild head looked down, eyes smoky.

A gentle laugh as Vegeta suckled trembling thighs. "Join me before you fall down."

"Hai" Bardock slid down with a sigh. He grabbed his king, rolling on the floor. Discarded robes and armor lay scattered everywhere.

/My turn./ Sharp teeth plunged into a golden neck, savoring his claim.

xxxx

The ouji blinked stars from his eyes. Beneath him a groaning, heaving Kakarot sprawled on their makeshift mattress.

"Ughh" the prince rolled off slowly, his body an ache.

"Kakarot."

"Hahhh"

"Can't move."

"Me either."

"Frieza might be blowing up the planet right now."

"So we die happy. Go to sleep, Vegeta."

xxxx

Bardock and his King lay weakly in a tangle. Soft purrs filled the chamber as golden bodies glistened.

"My king." Bardock licked Vegeta's neck wound.

The Ou gasped in pleasure. "Fool. First you suck me dry, then you bite me to death!"

A nasty grin. "Kind of like a 'blow dry!!"

"Funky bastard. I should turn you over right now!"

"Ha!" a fat tail slapped the Ou's ass as they embraced.

"Aaaa..."

"Like that, you freak. Again!!" another tail slap, leaving a soft blush.

Vegeta purred in pleasure, sweating and squirming. "Bardock, you know Frieza has breached our satellite feed...he could be seeing this-"

Bardock nibbled Vegeta's goatee. "His limp ass couldn't get a mack on if he tried. Too bad!" more slaps on the Ou's butt, with open palms this time.

Vegetaan howled like a slut, bouncing. "Watch my ass, Worm!!"

xxxx

And on a distant asteroid base, Frieza watched everything. And fainted.

THE END

Archive? You'd better.  
warnings: Smut, Saiyancest (and future implied).

HOUSE OF VEGETA CHRONICLES 22

Feeding the Beast

Celipe clutched her head in despair at a ledger sheet. She'd been doing bills downstairs for over an hour, reviewing medical costs. Costs for Kakarot's clinic care and outpatient program.

"Krukka, this is insane. Three thousand credits for last month alone!"

Bardock made his way into the basement, somewhat bloody and scraped. Celipe stared up as he approached.

"Bedattka. What happened to you?!"

The handsome saiyan grinned. "Got into a fight at The Moors downtown. No big deal."

The pretty saiyan sniffed. "Well, I've been looking at bills while you're out having fun!"

Bardock reached for her, squeezing a breast through her robe. "Come here!" he growled roughly.

She slapped his hand away. "Shirksha! Go grab a bar slut. We need to talk seriously-"

The dark saiyan lunged, grabbing his wife over the table. Papers, books and pens went flying everywhere.

"Your choice." a hot tongue licked her ear. Celipe snarled as she was bent over the table. Bardock wedged between her thighs, rubbing.

"Wetanni! Se-darka ne wata!" (Get the fuck off me!) Celipe braced against his strength, snapping sharp teeth. "Go sit in ice, asshole."

Another lick, over her face this time. "I'm gonna bang that pretty fat ass of yours, Celipe. So you may as well enjoy it-"

He never knew what hit him. A knee cracked solidly into his groin, sending Bardock howling to the floor.

"Shit! Are you trying to kill me?" he wailed in pain.

Celipe purred, licking her fingers. "Hn, having problems? You were all hot a minute ago." Shapely thighs crossed over the table, tail waving in a taunt.

Bardock leered at her, eyes dark. "Ai, I'm hot, woman. And ready to pop something-"

They both turned at a sound. Stumbling heavily down the stairs was Raditz, with his friends Humoz and Gorbii. The young saiyans were clearly drunk.

"Oh. We thought we could crash out down here." Raditz smiled stupidly, weaving against his buddies.

Celipe got off the table quickly. "We're busy, Raditz." she closed her robe.

"And your timing stinks!" Bardock snarled, getting up slowly. "Go find a hotel to sleep it off."

Humoz giggled dumbly. "Hullo. Gonna party? Hey Raditz, your folks are gonna party. Can't you smell it?" he pointed across the room.

Raditz snickered, putting a finger to his lips. "Shssh, sh. Don't tell nobody. I was gonna get me a new brother or sister!"

"Assholes!" Bardock glared. "Go somewhere else, I said. This isn't a flop house!"

Gorbii squinted, licking his lips at Celipe. "Hey, whose da hottie. Damn-"

Bardock moved his way, tail lashing. Raditz nearly fell into him to block.

"Ah, he din' mean nuthin' by it, father. Just complimenting mother, because she's...ah...sexy. You know?" another stagger.

"Get these morons out of my house, Bardock." Celipe growled.

Bardock pushed his son off. "Drunken idiot. Go pass out in the back yard with your friends!"

Raditz snapped his fingers, crosseyed. "Good idea! Then we can...we can...go uptown and fight later." he looked blearily at his friends. "Right!"

Humock pointed at the ceiling, still grinning. "I'll drink ta that!"

"Yeah, oh yeah...OOOOOAHHHHH!!" Gorbii started howling, shaking his head.

Celipe went over to them all. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

Raditz kissed her, reeking of alcohol. "Mosi, don' be like that."

"Then go outside! I'm not in the mood for this shit."

xxxx

The three young men managed to find their way outside, with help from Bardock. He gently nudged them to the front porch with his boot.

Meanwhile, Celipe straightened up downstairs. The brief respite from Bardock gave her a chance to think.

This is serious, we need money.

She barely noticed arms like bands encircling her.

"Bardock!"

"Hai, woman. Now let's continue." a hard erection pressed against her backside. Celipe shivered, fighting her own response to his body and scent.

"Bardock, listen. Kakarot's expenses are killing our budget-"

Sharp teeth caught her ear. "What are you babbling about?"

"His care and treatment! Last month alone cost three thousand credits."

"Three thousand!" Bardock released her suddenly. "What the hell?"

Celipe gulped air, calming her hormones. "Ai, its what I tried to tell you earlier. We need to talk. Something has to be done."

Another leer. "In about half an hour."

"Humping bastard!"

Bardock undulated his tail, musking. "Make it two hours." Licking his lips, he dragged his wife to the floor.

xxxx

Their basement was a wreck. The card table and several large chairs were turned over. A red sofa tilted on one side with throw cushions spilling everywhere on the floor.

Also on the floor were two saiyans, twined and glistening in afterglow. Tails stroked sinuous strokes over hot flesh. Bardock managed to get everything off except his boots. This included his wife's robe, which was torn to shreds.

Celipe purred, lashes fanning over her cheeks. "Hn, we always did hump like fuckers." her hair stuck everywhere from activity.

Bardock kept licking her. "Now what were you saying about Kakarot?"

"Ha..hn. Get off me! I can't think."

He rolled over, pulling her on top. "Now talk."

Celipe glared into those wild eyes. "I should tie your cock in a knot."

Bardock slapped her ass before tugging her tail.

Celipe squirmed, feeling desire heat her legs. "All right! The bills, Bardock. I don't know where we'll get the money to pay for Kakarot."

The dark saiyan fell back on the carpet, thinking. "I'll come up with something."

Celipe flashed her teeth. "Why not ask the Ou? He should be good for it!"

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. Surely he'd be willing to help?"

Bardock edged on an elbow, sidling along his wife. "I'm worried, Celipe. Not just about the money."

She stroked his hair. "You fear for his sanity."

"I." Bardock dropped his eyes briefly. "It's not...good. Kakarot is too erratic. I thought after his first rut things would calm down, but they haven't. Now there's the scandal involving Prince Vegeta. Talk is everywhere about his "low class lover."

Celipe growled in anger. "Shirksha. He's only seventeen, Bardock. That controversy is the last thing we need!"

"It's a loss in status for the Prince as well. I was at a general assembly yesterday. All anyone wanted to talk about was how the Prince took a third class child to his bed!"

"The Ou must be pissed."

"You have no idea. Council and military staff alike laughed-"

"What the hell's so funny about it?!"

In surprise and shock, Bardock and Celipe looked up. At the base of the stairs sat Kakarot, eyes flashing. The young saiyan's tail slashed in agitation.

Bardock snarled. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough!"

Celipe was angry now. "Get upstairs. I warned you about sneaking in on people!"

"If you weren't fucking so hard you would've heard me!"

Bardock was barely a blur. Rolling to his feet, he all but pounced on his son, backhanding the insolent teen across his face. Kakarot fell back in pain, holding his head.

"I love him!" he wailed, tears evident now. "You have no right to make fun of me."

Bardock stood over him in rage, fists clenched. "Shut up. What are you doing running with the Prince? Do you have any idea what will happen to his status?!"

Kakarot glared defiantly, eyes glazed in agony. "What are you talking about? He loves me, too!"

"Chikume! Crazy little fool."

The teen started crying again, shaking. "Yeah, that's me. Crazy Kakarot! That's all anyone says. Well the Prince doesn't think I'm crazy. I heard you say I cost too much money. If I'm so much trouble I'll just leave!"

Celipe wrapped herself in a tablecloth. "That's not what we said. If you're going to overhear conversations at least get it right!"

"He loves me for who I am!" the teen was getting hysterical. "Vegeta's strong, he never judges me. The Ou tried to stop us and failed. We belong together!"

Barock and Celipe fell eerily quiet, watching their son's rant.

Kakarot was literally screaming now. "What does it take, what do you people want? Is it wrong to be happy? You think I'm not good enough for Vegeta-"

Bardock grabbed him suddenly. "Be still, chibi. You misunderstand."

Kakarot shuddered. "Let go! You're just like everyone else. You think I'm insane, too!"

The dark warrior nuzzled. "Shh, I say."

Celipe approached slowly. "Kakarot, look at me."

The boy hiccuped, his rage dissipating. "What. You gonna pity me now? I'm sick of it! Everywhere I go, I get looks. People whispering, shaking their heads. What the fuck? I don't have to take that crap from anyone-"

Slim fingers stroked his shoulders. "We love you, Kakarot. And that isn't pity."

"No, you lie." he collapsed in Bardock's arms, crying. Suddenly he seized up.

"Kakarot?"

"Bardock!" Celipe was alarmed. The boy went rigid in his father's embrace, staring. The expressive eyes didn't blink.

Bardock cursed silently, easing them both to a sitting position on the stairs. Kakarot's body twitched as he continued to stare sightlessly.

"Kk...k...k..."

They knew the symptoms. Celipe covered his eyes with her hand.

"Easy, cub. We'e here."

A blink. "Mosi? What happened?" the boy touched his face. "Why was I crying?"

Bardock wouldn't release him. "Just rest, cub. It isn't important."

Kakarot looked around in confusion, seeing his parents' state of undress. "Oh shit. I bust in again? Are you gonna get mad?"

"No. Let me look at your eyes."

A shrug. "What for? I've got two!" stupid laugh.

Bardock growled, grabbing his son's face. "Look at me, I said!"

"Yeah, uh, okay." Kakarot edged around.

Bardock glanced at his wife briefly. Celipe nodded, grim.

"What is it?" Kakarot looked back and forth at them both.

"Are you taking your medicine regularly?" Celipe wanted to know.

Kakarot looked down. "Most of the time."

"Your eyes are red, Kakarot."

The boy glanced up at his mother. "They weren't red when I came in here."

"No." Bardock still wouldn't release him. "Take your medicine every day, and I mean it. Otherwise I'll check on your supplies. Got it?"

"Ai." dark locks shaded feral eyes. "It's just that...I hate taking that stuff. Sometimes it makes me sick to my stomach, or drowsy. A couple of times I got a headache."

A pause. "Take your medicine." Bardock repeated stubbornly.

"All right!" Kakarot moved restlessly against his sire. "Will you let me up now? I'm not going to do anything."

"In a minute." Bardock growled.

"I don't understand?"

Celipe chuckled. "Bardock, we can talk later. I'm going up to get dressed." she patted her son on the head. "When you're done here, go check on your brother."

Kakarot laughed. "Ha! I saw him on the front porch with Humoz and Gorbii. They looked pretty wasted."

"They are." Celipe edged past them up the stairs. Kakarot sniffed, catching her scent as she moved.

"Huh!"

Bardock snatched his head back by the hair. "Careful, boy. I broke your brother's nose when he tried for it!"

"What's the big deal?" the boy howled. "Mosi was stinky, and-"

Bardock shook him. "Shut up! You like smelling stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, well-"

"Then smell this!" Bardock abruptly shoved the boy's face into his groin. Kakarot giggled, his voice muffled.

"You're hung. I smelled this, too!"

Bardock couldn't help but smile. "Silly fool."

Hot eyes looked up. "Can I taste?"

"Hn. I wondered when you would start."

"What's that mean? I'm not a kid!" Kakarot pushed up. "Hell, I've already rutted twice!"

Bardock smirked in amusement. "That many times, eh? Well, come on." he stood gloriously nude, pulling the boy along.

Kakarot panted, tail lashing. "We going upstairs?"

"No, your mother is up there."

"Can't she join us?" the crazed eyes gleamed.

Bardock looked at him in dismay. "Krukka, you slut. No, she can't join us."

"Why not? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I would." Bardock smiled darkly. "And I'd hate to put my own cub in traction for it."

"Ah, I get the point."

xxxx

Bardock stretched across the sofa, watching his son undress. He reviewed the teen's body critically.

Hn, sweet. He's got his saba's ass, that's for certain. I can't wait until he fills out. Those shoulders and thighs should be marvelous.

"You look hot wearing those boots, father."

"Oh?" Bardock gave a lazy smile, stroking himself. "See anything you want, boy?"

"Yeah!" Kakarot's mouth watered as he plopped over his sire. Busy hands pawed Bardock everywhere, feeling the rich texture of satin skin. He panted for a frantic kiss.

Bardock smiled into his mouth. /Easy, cub. There's time./

/I want you./

/Not yet, chibi. But I can help./

Bardock slipped from underneath, sinking to the floor. He spread Kakarot's legs wide.

"Watch me." he commanded. Kakarot sweated, nodding in silence. He pushed shocks of dark hair from his eyes.

Bardock lapped delicately along Kakarot's balls, teasing the space underneath. Sharp teeth nipped along the smooth thighs.

The boy was shaking. "Stop teasing me!"

"Heh." Bardock growled darkly, moving lower. A red tongue circled his son's musky hole, tasting.

Kakarot heaved again. "Are you going to-"

Bardock reached up and stuffed two fingers in the boy's mouth. /Quiet./

"Gmpf, ugk!" the teen twitched as the taunting tongue lapped the base of his tail. Sharp canines gently nipped the sensitive scent gland underneath.

Bardock paused, sniffing. His own tail frizzed to twice it's normal size. "Krukka, boy. It must be true what they say about moon cubs!"

Kakarot gasped, hazing in pleasure at the sensations. "Huh...what?"

Bardock smiled lustfully, swiping his face along his son's crotch. "That they stink five miles. Hn, this will be ripe in a few years." Thick shocks of hair teased the boys' erection, tickling.

Kakarot arched back, clutching the dark head. "Gonna come." he was leaking, straining for more contact.

Hot lips lunged over his aching need, sucking hard to the root. Bardock had barely started when the boy spurted into his mouth, screeching.

The dark saiyan licked his chin clean, grinning. "Seventeen. Are you with me?"

His dazed son looked down, tail flopping. "Hai, I think so." another shiver. "That was good."

"I didn't do anything, really."

The wild eyes shone. "Your mouth felt good, though." busy fingers scrabbled through Bardock's hair.

Bardock was silent a moment. "Have you been with the prince yet?"

A flush. "That's none of your buisness!"

Bardock squeezed slender thighs hard. "Wrong. You're underage, and my responsibility. Have you been with the prince!"

Kakarot couldn't meet his eyes. "N-no, not completely. We kissed and petted, mostly. Vegeta and I ran the jungle one time, but other oozaru interrupted us before we could do anything."

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me all of it?"

"Yes! I mean, we really wanted to. Vegeta knows I'm younger, so he asked how old I was. Guess he wanted to make sure I wasn't a kid."

"You're still too young."

The heart shaped face tilted in defiance. "No I'm not. Vegeta treats me like an adult. Besides, I know what to do!"

Bardock sat back, tail lashing in thought. "You know what to do, hn?"

Kakarot's eyes were dark again, though tinged with red still. "Yeah. I can get a mate anytime I want. And the prince wants me!"

"I see." a leer. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The boy blinked, stupefied. "Ha?"

"You were going to taste me, I believe. So?"

Kakarot licked his lips, looking at bronzed perfection. "Yeah, well...you're really hung, father. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time. You plan on talking all night?"

"No." Kakarot dropped between thick thighs and started sucking with gusto. Bardock smiled slightly. His son had enthusiasm if not experience. Fortunately, he was still somewhat turned on from being with Celipe. Closing his eyes he made a fantasy.

Kakarot slurped away, proud of himself. He stroked his father's tail as he worked.

The dark saiyan hissed, eyes flying open in surprise. /Little cheat./

/Hai. Like that? You taste good!/

Bardock decided to just let it go, releasing himself with a groan. Besides, he had to get back to his wife upstairs. Kakarot gobbled greedily, tail flailing crazily behind him.

"Oh yeah!" the boy wiped his mouth with a forearm. Bardock reared back in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Kakarot. You're delightful."

The teen flopped over his father again, comparing bodies. "I'm still too skinny."

Bardock licked his ear affectionately. "You have the bones to be big. Patience, Kakarot."

"Even Raditz bulked up. I look pretty sad next to him!"

"He's twenty seven. You're still growing!"

The bright face turned. "Yeah, but everyone wants Raditz. Last week when we were downtown three women kissed his tail-"

"Kakarot, stop worrying about things you can't control. You'll have plenty of offers soon enough."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now be still a minute." He held his son in a soft embrace. Deft fingers stroked the smooth body, still having a child's softness.

A pause. "I wanted to do some things to you."

"What are you talking about?" Bardock tilted his head slightly.

"What I mean is, I wanted to prove that...I'm not some kid. Let's have some fun!" he wiggled groins.

Bardock grunted, squeezing the fine ass. "Not now, skank. We'll have this conversation in a few years."

"Raditz said the same thing. But he wouldn't even let me taste him after my first rut."

"He knew I'd take his head off if he touched you."

"Yeah, but I still turned him on."

Bardock sighed. "Calm down, Kakarot. Lie against me now and rest."

The teen embraced him, tail twitching. "Sorry. Just thinking about all this has me hard."

"In a few years, I said. Come to me hot, with no hesitation."

Kakarot stared, overwhelmed. "Arruta! But why not now?"

Bardock looked into his son's eyes with meaning. "I'd only hurt you, and take what I need. You have no idea, chibi."

"Raditz said that, too. But he gave me a promise for later. I haven't forgotten it."

Bardock grinned at a memory. "Hn. You look forward to being with your brother?"

"For several reasons. Ai, I'll wear his ass out!"

"Enough." Bardock kissed his youngest hard to quiet him. "Rest now, I said."

Kakarot nodded, purring. He settled contentedly into his father's embrace, coiling tails.

THE END 


End file.
